


fine line

by figm3ntation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cedric Diggory-centric, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frenemies, Hogwarts Prefects, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Pride, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Matchmaker Albus Dumbledore, Original Character(s), Potion Partners, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Politics, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), quidditch player original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figm3ntation/pseuds/figm3ntation
Summary: Arlo Blank and Cedric Diggory hadn't exchanged a single word in their five years of coexistence at Hogwarts until the first time she saved his life. Upon the second, she finally learns his name. From then on it's like the boy is inescapable whether it be in person or his name spilling from lips around the castle.Cedric learns from his two near death experiences that Arlo's magic is beyond his own and with the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament, is determined to have the infamously callous separatist coach him.And from there a fine line between mentor and mentee, friends and something a little more is born.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 21





	1. Blank

**Author's Note:**

> This story will follow details of the books and films - a fusion if you like. There are some events/details I like better in the movie and some I like in the book so I've picked what I think suits the story best out of both. E.g. the veelas and leprechauns will appear at the world cup like they did in the book but the gang won't be sitting in the Minister's box but in that weird row stand thing from the movie. 
> 
> Obviously Cedric is one of the two main characters in the story so canon will diverge accordingly to how I think him and the OC would fit in the HP universe with the focus on them. The book starts in sixth year for Cedric & the oc (goblet of fire) except a little bit at the start. Hope you enjoy reading. x

**1st September 1991**

Dumbledore claps his hands and the piles of food appear on the four long tables. The grand doors fly open. All merriment and cheer cease as the girl steps in, green detailed robes and empty eyes. If she noticed how everything’s deathly silent except her thick soled loafers against the stone floor, her face doesn’t show it. 

“She’s so Slytherin that even the Slytherins don’t go near her.” Fred Weasley whispers to his twin. 

The newly enrolled Hermione Granger rolls her eyes. “What does that even mean?” 

Fred and George exchange a knowing look. 

“You’ll see, Granger. You’ll see.” 

Sure enough, the entire green robed table remain silent, the newbies looking confused at the sudden change of atmosphere not only around the hall but especially at their table. Faces pale, Adam’s apples bob in fear, no one even chews. 

“You see that guy?” The twins point. 

The trio glance at the rather repugnant looking boy, who visibly shakes as the late arrival draws closer to the Slytherin table. 

“That’s Marcus Flint.” They supply. 

“Last year, she trialled for the team but the captain didn’t put her in it because of her blood status. Then he mysteriously fell off his broom and broke both arms and legs in the first match of the season.” George excitedly spills. 

The chicken drumstick in Ron Weasley’s hand thumps against the table. 

Hermione’s jaw drops, Harry Potter’s on the edge of the of his seat in horrified fascination. 

“How was she not expelled?” Hermione demands. 

The twins shrug. “Everyone knows it was her. They just couldn’t prove it.” 

“Sounds like he deserved it.” The Chosen One admits. 

Ron side eyes him. “That’s why you were almost put in the house of snakes, mate.” 

Harry glares at the youngest Weasley. Hermione pays no heed to their bickering. 

“Is that why his teeth are like that?” The daughter of dentists grimaces. 

The twins snort. 

“No. Unfortunately he can’t blame that ghastly set of gnashers on his accident.” Fred shakes his head in amusement. 

“Horrifying genes, those Flints have.” George adds. 

The five Gryffindors glance at the Slytherin table once again, the snakes hd resumed eating but still stiff, some casting wary glances to the end nearest to the door. The girl appeared utterly unaffected as she chewed slowly, reading _Beating the Bludgers - A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch_ by Kennilworthy Whisp .  Or that’s what everyone else would see. 

“Why was she late?” Ron frowns. 

“Dunno. Why don’t you go ask her?” George grins. 

The youngest Weasley gulps. “No thanks.” 

“So she’s in your year?” Granger confirms. 

“Yes ma’am.” Fred chirps. 

“And a quidditch player?” She presses, thirsting for any information she could find. It was simply in Hermione’s nature. 

The twins exchange an amused look. “Sort of.” 

“Sort of?” Ron repeats with confusion. 

“Quidditch?” Harry echoes. 

Everyone briefly glances at him, rolling their eyes at his cluelessness and resuming the gossiping session. 

“After Marcus’….little accident, Slytherin had no choice but to use her in the second match. They didn’t want to but it was painfully obvious that she was the best chaser they could ever have.” 

George shakes his head. “Crazy how they’d decrease their probability of winning the quidditch cup just to prove a point about pureblood superiority…anyway where were we Freddie?” 

“Stay on topic Georgie, we were at the part where she played in the match, unluckily for Ravenclaw, and scored three hundred points for Slytherin. She’s wicked by the way-”

“Beyond wicked.” George confirms. 

“I’ve never seen anyone fly like that before. Like she’d die for the game. Then she quit.” Fred mockingly gasps. 

“SHE-” Ron lowers his voice after receiving nasty stares, “she quit?” 

“Absolutely. Snitch got caught. Players’ feet touch the grass. _I quit._ That’s the first words anyone ever heard her speak.” George recalls with mirth. 

“And practically the last. The snakes were fuming.” Fred grins. 

“Positively livid.” George and him high five. 

“Why would she do that?” Hermione frowns. “After all that, she just…quit.” 

The twins shrug. “Go ask, Granger.” 

The bushy haired girl seems to consider it for a second. Her shoulders sink. 

“I don’t think she’d appreciate that.” 

“So you do have some degree of social perception.” Ron scoffs. 

“Just keep pigging out on your drumstick, Weasley.” She snaps back. 

They all go back to munching away at the endless plates of food. 

“Hold on,” Harry’s eyebrows furrow, “you never told us her name.” 

The twins grin at each other before facing the first years. 

“Arlo Blank.” ****

**June 1994**

Cedric Diggory and Arlo Blank didn’t have much of a history.

The few commonalties they shared: both entered Hogwarts school in 1989, both played on their respective house quidditch teams at some point in time and perhaps shared a few classes over the years. 

The day Cedric finished his OWLs. He, along with practically all of the fifth years- sans those weird enough to take Arithmancy -had stripped off their robes and plunged into the black lake. Those number swats had been cursed with their final test tomorrow. 

It was all going swimmingly. A warm day in June with his best mates splashing away, dunking each other and splashing around. Until something wrapped around his leg and pulled him under. 

Arlo regretted taking a walk to clear her mind before her looming Arithmancy exam when confronted with most of her year group half naked. It wasn’t a pleasant sight. She scowled at the relaxed, happy teens, jealous that they could now slack off. Turning back to the Castle, her footsteps holt as there’s multiple blood curdling screams. 

“He’s gone!” 

She spots a horrified, frantic group of - she can only guess are Puffs due to their lack of robes- screaming and diving to no avail. 

“Help! Help! Someone get a Professor!” 

Arlo apathetically watches the frantic hysteria, rolling her eyes at the way they’d all left their wands on the bank. 

She takes her wand out of her pocket. 

_Accio….drowning boy._

_No, no. He’s not an object._

_Accio hominum…drowning boy._

Now, she was just being stupid. 

_Levicorpus drowning boy!_

Arlo closes her eyes and imagines a faceless boy in the murky depths, using her wand to drag up in a levitating motion. There’s a sound of a massive crash of water in the distance and some screams. Her eyes snap open. A body flies out of the lake, she snaps her wand with a reeling motion and it flies towards her. 

_Liberacorpus._

There was a thud. She pointed to his chest. 

_Inflatus minimal._

It rose yet the boy did not stir. Arlo frowned and kicked his side slightly with her foot. _Was he really dead?_

_Rennervate._

Air rushed into Cedric’s lungs. He spluttered and spluttered coughing up water, eyes blurred with murky lake water. He chest heaved with laboured breath, vision slightly clearing. The haze of a female silhouette. 

Arlo stood over him blankly, waving a hand from where she towered over him. 

_Seems alive._

Without a word, she walks away. 

“Cedric!” 

“Ced!” 

He’s immediately surrounded by all the fifth year Hufflepuffs and some other-house friends. Samantha Blishwick bends down and shakes him, tears in her eyes. 

“I thought you were going to die! Thank Merlin you’re okay.” 

Sander Macmillan grimaces as Cedric opens mouth to speak, choking on no doubt lake water. He hoists the prefect up and slaps his back, Cedric keels over and a mixture of muddy water and weeds spews out his mouth. 

“Okay, everyone give him some space!” Sander booms. 

Everyone scatters around the bank except Cedric’s immediate friends. 

Lorlaline Godfrey grimaces. “You’ve officially lost your lady killer image, Ced.” 

Samantha glares at her. “Is that all you can say right now? He almost died.” 

“But he didn’t. Thanks to Arlo Blank.” Lorlaline, also known as Lola, retorts. 

Cedric, feeling rather faint, slightly shifts to her in shock. 

“Blank saved me?” He rasps. 

“Never mind who saved you! What matters is you’re alive and breathing.” Samantha sighs dramatically. 

“You’ve said already about six times already just in different words, Samantha.” Will Orpington deadpans. 

She only shoots him a nasty look, fussing over Cedric some more. 

Arlo Blank’s name was never out of student’s whispering mouths for too long. 

Cedric remembers that in first year, the only start of year feast she arrived on time for, the girl was one of the first to be sorted, and turned out to be a Hatstall, much to the starving students’ displeasure. It took the crusty hat exactly five minutes and 20 seconds - the older years placed bets on it- to sort her into Slytherin. 

Second year was the infamous Marcus Flint _accident_ and her subsequent drop out of the house team after performing the best quidditch Hogwarts had ever seen. 

In third year, she allegedly head butted a first year and then jinxed her into oblivion.  Some say the newbie was trapped in a bubble for days. Some say all her fingers disappeared. Some say a swarm of at least a thousand spiders crawled out her mouth. Whatever the case, the first year spent the second week of term with Madame Pomfrey. 

Fourth year was unexpectedly quiet where Arlo Blank was concerned. She spent a lot of time away - no one really knew where- there were rumours that her family moved abroad, or she dropped out or she was sent to Azkaban. None of them proved true when she appeared weeks into the year. Not much happened except that she was the second suspect after Harry Potter for the heir of Salazar Slytherin - quickly shut down when a Slytherin decreed that she was a _mudblood._ Then after Blank’s blood status had finally been confirmed, or the students supposed, it was said that the basilisk tried to kill her in the corridor only for her to shove Collin Creevey in front of it. Something the Gryffindor later debunked. 

Fifth year didn’t prove too quiet for the quiet girl either. Percy Weasley had publicly accused her of spending her nights roaming the Forbidden Forrests. Personally Cedric had never caught her in the hallway past curfew. And apparently the then head boy had no solid proof either. Mid-tirade of accusation his tongue disappeared, much to his brothers’ delight. They were blamed for the incident but most knew the Weasley twins’ magic abilities were a little too rough around the edges for a non-verbal, wandless tongue vanishing spell. Nevertheless, Fred and George were happy to take the credit. 

He’d heard plenty of other things. That in Herbology she’d screamed back at a Mandrake and it instantly shut up. Peeves shot the other way down the corridor if he ever saw the girl. In fact, none of the ghosts ever went near her let alone a scare or a prank. Apparently any portrait, regardless of house, swung open without asking for a password upon her arrival.

Of course, Cedric wasn’t one to believe rumours. Or to partake in gossip for that matter. It wouldn’t make sense to indulge in those kind of guilty pleasures as a prefect, that would cloud his judgement when he had to be a disciplinary. He didn’t want to be so shamefully biased like Professor Snape. 

One thing he knew for sure was that Arlo Blank was the embodiment of her surname. Blank face, blank eyes, blank voice. He hadn’t experienced the latter himself. He tried not to believe the tale that her voice was so void of emotion that it could petrify you.

Cedric watches her launch a self fetching Quaffle through the hoop, dodging the Bludgers on her way. Lonesome practice. In fact, he’s never seen her practice with another human being, just the charmed mannequins on broomsticks. 

“It’s what she does to clear her mind.” 

He jumps at the sudden voice. “Madam Hooch?” 

The coach gives him an undecipherable smile, crossing her arms as she stands next to him. 

“Don’t think I wouldn’t notice if one of our quidditch stars had an eye on another.” 

Cedric wills himself not to get flustered. “You’ve got the complete wrong end of the wand, coach. I just need to tell her something.” 

The yellow eyed woman grimaces, glancing up as Arlo dodges two bludgers at once and the charmed iron balls knock into each other. The player barely watches as they plummet many feet to the ground and bury themselves in the grass. Lethal damage to the pitch, no doubt. 

Cedric swallows as Hooch curses, fishing out her whistle and blowing. 

“Arlo Blank! Come down immediately.” 

The girl flies with such speed that his hair swishes back from the gust, eyeballs slightly dry. She stops right in front of them, or rather him. Cedric almost chokes as her cold, golden eyes meet his for a brief moment. Completely void. 

She looks expectantly at Madam Hooch, who can only scoff, throwing her hands up in the air. 

“What have I said about practicing with Bludgers if there’s no Beaters around? Completely reckless! Madam Pomfrey is very good at her job but I’m sure even she would struggle with a bashed in skull and mashed up brains. And I told you that if you keep deceiving them into smashing together then their charm worsens, didn’t I?” 

Cedric suddenly feels very scared. Not for Arlo Blank but rather Madam Hooch. He’s never seen anyone bark at the pupil in such an indignant manner. 

Everyone knew the tale of Marcus Flint and his broken limbs. 

“And my pitch! My beautiful-“ 

He could’ve sworn Arlo sighed slightly, glancing at the pitch’s damage. 

Suddenly, the splaying mud flew back into deep holes and the torn up grass wove back together and it was almost brand new. 

Their coach exhales, deeply through the nose and out the mouth. Cedric stands stiffly, eyes wide at the display of non verbal magic. He wonders when would be best for him to escape without drawing attention to himself. 

“Very well. Consider your practice over and head back, dinner is almost over. An athlete needs to eat.” Hooch almost grumbles. 

Arlo simply nods, expressionless as usual before procuring her wand out of her quidditch robes. All the equipment descends back into its box, packing up neatly and closing itself. Then it flies under her arm and Diggory jolts for the third time in surprise. 

There’s a flicker of an amused smirk at his jumpiness. Or maybe he was mistaken because when Cedric checked she was blank again. 

“Off with you to dinner, Blank. Unless, Diggory,” Madam Hooch turns to him expectantly, his eyes slightly widen, “you wanted-“ 

“No, no, coach it’s nothing.” He vigorously shakes his head. 

“Oh. My mistake, Puffle.” Hooch teasingly smiles, until she looks at Arlo. “Right, off you go.” 

Arlo nods and begins to walk in the direction of the dining room without a word. Cedric wonders how someone could look so unsweaty and invigorated after a gruelling lone practice. 

He opens his mouth to call her name. Then closes it in hesitation. She disappears around the corner. Cedric sighs, glumly watching his gleaming school shoes against the stone floor. 

_Why can’t you just say it? You’re a prefect for Merlin’s sake! She can’t be that-_

Cedric collides with something as he turns the corner, hands reach out and steady him as he falls over his feet. 

“Merlin, I’m so-“ 

He looks up, the words die in his throat.

“Dockery.” 

It’s the first time he’s ever heard her speak. Arlo Blank _speaks_. 

“I-I-”

“Careful where you step.” 

That’s all she says. Then she turns, broom stick following after her down the hallway. Cedric is stunned, watches her saunter away. 

_Hold on a minute._

“My name’s Diggory.” He mumbles as her broomstick trails out of sight. “Cedric Diggory.” 

Cedric never got the chance to thank her. 


	2. on fire

**Quidditch World Cup Semi-finals, 1994**

Arlo jolts as a hand clamps down on her shoulder. 

“We’re heading out soon, champ.” Theodore Troy grins. 

She grins. “Have fun. Don’t do anything that means you need me next time.” 

He grimaces. “I hope not too.” 

The seven players proceed out, each either ruffling her hair, pinching her cheek, tapping her chin or flicking her in the forehead. 

“Bye champ!” They coo as the mount their brooms. 

“Knock them dead.” Arlo tries to sound encouraging but it comes out as very sinister which makes the Irish team practically piss themselves with laughter. 

“Go on, you Mop-heads.” Coach O’Hare barks, though he’s biting back a smile. “She’ll be here when you get back. Now let’s show them how the Irish do it!” 

Everyone piles their hands in, including Arlo. 

“Orange, white and green. The best team they’ve ever seen. Mind that bludger, watch your head. Our beaters might knock you dead. Ireland! Ireland! Ireland!” 

“Now, go, go, go!” O’Hare barks. 

Her heart races with pride as they fly up into the stars, fireworks exploding. 

“Ireland! Ireland! Ireland!” Her and O’Hare scream with linked arms doing circles around the dressing room. 

“For fuck sake’s, coach. Don’t cry yet! We’ve got to win. And after that the finals have to won.” She whines as the middle aged man clamps a hand to his face, overcome with emotion.

“Let’s go down to the players’ stand shall we? You are a reserve after all. There’s the port key.” 

“Bit lazy, to have a port key in the same stadium.” Blank muses aloud, sizing up the figurine of their seeker, Aidan Lynch. 

“Place is too big. As for Lynch, he insisted for it to be him. Thought it was proper funny.” 

“Conceited prick.” Arlo rolls her eyes fondly. 

They grab mini Lynch. She lands softly, blinking to orientate herself once again. 

“Blanko!” 

She greets the other Irish reserves warmly, turning to the Peruvian reserves and shaking their hands firmly. 

“Blank, sit down and watch.” Her coach orders sternly, nodding along as he points out certain tactics and game play that was similar to the Bulgarian’s side. 

She knew most of it, she’d been studying the team for months, despite her senior players incessant teasing.

"Presenting – Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand – Lynch!” 

Arlo’s face scrunches up with annoyance at the voice which booms around the stadium. “Ludo Bagman? _”_

“He’s alright.” O’Hare shrugs. “Owes me money though.” 

“His voice is annoying and he’s so dried up. And he keeps asking me for a loan. I’m fifteen years old coach. He’s only commentator because of his position on the Ministry.” 

Coach shrugs again. “That’s life, I guess.” 

“Coach, you’re such a pess-”

The whistle blows and the stadium fills with deafening shouts. 

** August 18th 1994 **

The Mediwizards look at each other, with _that_ look. The e _ven our superior healing abilities can’t help this poor sod_ look. The coach rolls his eyes to stop himself punching the hurling chaser and sighs. Moran grins sheepishly, before her eyes widen and she spews into the bucket. 

Arlo watches with silent horror. 

“Right.” His hands slam down on the table. "Blank, you’re on.” 

Arlo’s eyes widen as the man heaves her up and tosses her Firebolt. It smacks her in the chest and she barely catches it. 

Her eyes remain wide. 

“What the fuck are you dawdling for, Blank? Get practicing on that bloody pitch before _I_ break your bones, never mind about any Bulgarians or bludgers.” 

He doesn’t have to tell her twice.

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

The stadium is curved in a way which muggles couldn’t even conceive, thousands upon thousands of painted faces and banners and cheering mouths and passionate hands. The flurry of colourful balloons. From where she was standing - the Irish dressing room- it was a green, white and orange blur. Nothing could subside her nerves. Not even the gorgeous Veela dance or ongoing display of the giant shamrock. 

Arlo jolts as a hand clamps down on her shoulder. 

“We’re heading out soon, champ.” Troy grins, although this time its forced. Arlo nods, every swallow feeling like sand. This felt like deja vu. Same stadium, same dressing room, but a large and terrifying change. 

She grabs a water bottle, which Christine Mullet snatches out her grip.

“Any more and you’ll wet y’self on the pitch.” 

Arlo’s stomach lurches. _On the pitch._

The whole team, including Katrina Moran throwing up into a bucket, notice her paling complexion. 

“You’ll,” Everyone winces as the woman hurls for the hundredth time into the pitiless pail, “be incredible-urgh- Blanko.” 

A little bit of pink flies back into her cheeks at the captain’s reassurance. 

“Thank you, captain. I’m just worried about filling your shoes.” 

“I’ll-blurgh- fill your shoes in a-” it continues to flow, “second.” 

The team grow horrified at the image, Arlo backing further away from the puking player.

Secretly, everyone was scared for her. If the girl performed badly in this game then her professional career would be written off before it even started. 

“Ladies and Gentleman,” in any other circumstance Arlo would’ve cursed about Ludo Bagman’s voice, “due to unforeseen circumstances, Irish Chaser Katrina Moran will be unable to play in today’s final.” 

Arlo appreciates how Barry Ryan clamps his hands over her ears to muffle out the appalled yells. 

Meanwhile, Cedric’s eyes widen at the Weasley’s colourful insults flaying left right and centre as the news is announced. The mirth of the incoming rain of Leprechaun gold and Veelas and all the other madness long forgotten at the sudden reveal. 

Ginny Weasley is close to tears at her star player being benched, Hermione’s comfort doing little to keep them at bay. Harry’s demanding answers from Mr Weasley and Mr Diggory as if everyone in the Ministry would know what’s going on. Ron cheers at Ireland’s misfortune. 

“I won’t hesitate to throw you over the railing, Ron.” Fred warns. 

“Who do you think will be the replacement?” Cedric wonders aloud, or pretends to. Really he’s just trying to maintain some peace before Fred really shoves his taunting brother to his death. 

“Merlin, knows. No one ever bloody knows about the reserves.” George groans. “We’re doomed.” 

“Don’t be so negative.” Hermione huffs, head indicating Ginny’s upset. 

“Fine, we’re _probably_ doomed.” Fred amends for his twin. 

Ginny bursts into tears of frustration. “This is such an anticlimax.” 

“Blimey, children! The players haven’t even flown onto the pitch yet.” Arthur Weasley chuckles uneasily, sending apologetic looks to Cedric and his father. 

Cedric over enthusiastically nods with a fixed smile. “You’re right, Mister Weasley. You never know, the Irish might have a wild card.” 

_We’re screwed,_ he thinks.

“Go on, you... Mop-heads.” Coach O’Hare barks, though everyone can hear the waver in his voice. Even he was nervous, which made Arlo’s legs feel like jelly. “Our great captain Moran will be here when you get back. You probably want to get out there before she floods the dressing room with puke. Now let’s show them how the Irish do it!” 

Everyone piles their hands in, Moran being kind enough to use her foot for fear of spewing on their robes. 

“Orange, white and green. The best team they’ve ever seen. Mind that bludger, watch your head. Our beaters might knock you dead. Ireland! Ireland! Ireland!” 

“Again! And like you mean it!” Their Captain demands. 

“Orange, white and green! The best team they’ve ever seen! Mind that bludger, watch your head! Our beaters might knock you dead. Ireland! Ireland! Ireland!” The nine of them scream at the top of the lungs, even the Mediwizard and witch in the corner joining in under their breath. 

“Now, go, go, go!” O’Hare barks. 

Arlo’s hair flies back from the sheer force of the Firebolts as the they off into the night sky, leaving a beautiful deep green and white trail behind them. Her heart races with pride as they fly up into the stars, fireworks exploding into an endearing leprechaun doing a jig. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the Irish National quidditch team!” 

“Merlin!” Fred exhales as the Irish catapult over their heads. 

“Who’s the sub?” Ginny immediately demands over the roaring chants. 

“Ireland! Ireland! Ireland!” The others chant along, albeit glummer. 

Admittedly, their seats weren’t the best so no one was able to answer the question, even Hermione with her binoculars. Just the backs of the green team showed. 

Troy gasps at the momentum from the crowd but his teary resolve doesn’t last for much longer, teeth barred as the leprechaun bursts into red and black. The Irish’s eyes narrow as the Bulgarian team fly towards them, forcing them to scatter. 

“Poor sportsmanship if I ever saw it!” Danny Quigley yells after the red and blacks. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Bulgarian national quidditch team!” Ludo’s voice rings out. 

“Krum’s such a show off. I can do that too.” Arlo remarks bitterly as the _best seeker in the world_ enchants the whole stadium with his extravagant flying tricks. 

“I can do it in my sleep.” Aiden Lynch drawls. 

“Blimey, Blank. I didn’t know that you were an International Quidditch Association youth ambassador.”Mullet mocks, elbowing her and pointing to the giant screen. Arlo internally sobs at the inflated image of her posing in robes on a broomstick, quaffle in the air as the organisation’s logo printed all over the equipment. All for 100,000 people to see. 

“Cheer up!” Caspar Connoly shouts over the din of the crowd as their fellow teammates cackle. “You can’t say no to those things or you get black listed.” 

Arlo appreciates them for trying to ease her mind and her nerves. 

Cedric squints at the figures in the distance, trying to work out who was who asides fromthe obvious stature of Victor Krum. Fred snatches Hermione’s omninoculars. 

“Am I losing my bloody mind,” The twin yanks at his scalp, pointing in the distance. “Or is that-”

“On the Irish team we have Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Quigley! Lynch! Aaand-  Merlin’s Beard! The substitute! That’s her isn’t it?” Ludo Bagman’s exclaims over the stadium. “It’s Arlo bloody Blank.”  He clears his throat after getting a little too worked up. “Yes, sorry about that. Not much is known about Blank except that she’s a very good chaser and obviously an Ireland reserve. She’s trained with them from a ridiculously young age- what was it? Ah yes, nine years old, that’s why they invented the baby bludger and quaffle everyone. For this player right here, yes.”

Every Hogwarts student in the stadium jaw drops. 

“A-a-rlo Blank?” Ron malfunctions.

“You know her?” Amos Diggory nudges his son. 

Cedric’s shocked stupor is vaguely shattered. “What? Yes. Yes? No. Well sort of.” 

“She goes to Hogwarts!” Ginny squeals. “I have her autograph!” 

“You have her autograph?” The twins weakly repeat, mouths still hanging open as they stare into the distance. At her. 

“She’s in the twins and Cedric’s year.” Hermione is perhaps the most calm, also she still shakes her head disbelievingly. 

Harry says nothing for a while. Then grins.

“I have a feeling we’re going to win.” 

“On the Bulgarian side we have Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!” 

The crowd cheers. 

“Blank positions herself in the air, it’s a tough spot to fill - Ireland are missing their usual chaser and Captain Katrina Moran. Will this affect their play?” 

“Will Bagrat shut up?” Quigley hisses as the Bulgarian side laugh at the commentator’s words. 

Arlo can hear nothing but the ring of blood in her ears as reality sets in, surrounding speech slowing and her heart feels like it will shoot out her chest and become a bludger. 

“Blank, breathe.” She tells herself. 

“And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!” Bagman announces. 

Her eyes remain on the wooden crate, watching the scarlet Quaffle hurtle into the air. 

The whistle blows and suddenly everything rushes back into real time as the crowd shrieks. 

Arlo watches the quaffle soar upwards, keeping in her defensive position as Mullet seizes it and flies towards the Bulgarian goal, she catches as Mullet’s blocked. She dodges a bludger, throwing to Troy. It’s intercepted by Dimitrov. Arlo punches the quaffle out of the oppositions hand for Mullet to catch. She winks at Arlo before looping his broom in a way which only professionals can and tearing down the opposite way of the pitch, Arlo closely following for back up. Mullet tosses the quaffle to Troy as Volkov bashes into her, Arlo speeds diagonally as Levski steals the quaffle from Troy, intercepting him. Troy signals for a Hawkshead and Arlo immediately zooms to her position, Mullet parallel to her as Troy leads. 

Arlo knows she has to drop down as Troy suddenly lurches upwards in a Porskoff ploy, taking an unsuspecting Ivanova with him. She catches the Quaffle with a wince, passing it to Mullet as a Bludger whizzestowards her and ducks. It scrapes past her ear.

“Volkov nearly knocked Blank’s head off!” Cedric’s outraged. 

Levski intercepts the throw, who’s interrupted by Troy. 

“TROY SCORES!” Bagman cries. “Ten zero to Ireland! Only thirty five seconds into the game! My goodness.” 

The crowd go berserk. Cedric roars in delight, his father clapping a hand on his back in celebration. 

“What?” Harry’s complaints about his slow motion viewing are drowned out by the stadium. 

“Troy! Mullet! Blank!” Cedric grins as Fred’s arm winds around his. A game like this could pause a Hogwarts quidditch inter-house grudge. He joins in with the twin’s chants. 

“Ireland’s off to a flying start, pardon the pun. You see Blank’s beautiful flying technique? Like a bloody Phoenix!” Bagman blabbers. 

Cedric can’t take his eyes off her. Like a bloody Phoenix indeed.

It started off so well. Troy scoring an immediate goal. He found Ireland’s defensive strategy fascinating, something they no doubt had to whip up quickly when Moran needed to be benched. Blank acts as a support crutch for the other two chasers which oddly worked in their favour. She distracted the Beaters, quick to aid in catching the quaffle if Mullet or Troy are under too much pressure and she was _very_ quick. Maybe even to Krum’s level. And everyone knew that quick players got under Beater’s skin. 

“Reverse pass from Blank! Beautiful. Mullet! Troy! Back to Blank! Troy again. Levski! Blank intercepts! Mullet! Goal!” 

Twenty to zero. 

“Ivanova with the Quaffle. To Levski! To Dimitrov!” Ludo audibly balks. “Merlin, how did she- Blank with the Quaffle. Tears up the pitch! Bloody- GOAL! Blank seamlessly performs a Finbourgh flick!” 

The green members of the crowd are alight with mirth once again. The twins and Ginny bellow from the top of their lungs. 

“They’re on fire.” Amos exclaims. 

“Finally becoming a quidditch fan, dad?” Cedric muses.

“Perhaps. It’s been fairly calm so far.” Amos smiles slightly. 

“Don’t speak too soon, Mister Diggory.” George shakes his head with an ominous smile. 

Sure enough, Volkov and Vulchanov were at the end of their tether. They sent Bludgers hurtling towards the Irish Chasers with all their might. Arlo scowls as their Hawkshead Formation was spoilt over and over, weaving her way through the Iron balls with determination. It was difficult to implement many teamwork ploys or sneaky tricks when there were constantly attacking her - far more than the others. 

“We’d have a field day trying to keep up with Blank.” Fred nudges George. 

Cedric swallows uneasily. “They seem to really have it in for her.” 

The twins nod. “She’s a Beater’s worse nightmare.” 

Arlo curses as their Hawkshead formation is destroyed once again, Ivanova sweeping through their weak hold and snatching the Quaffle from Troy. He flies in a way which Arlo reluctantly acknowledges as very clever, fooling their keeper Ryan and scoring Bulgaria’s first goal. 

Ron rumbles with applause and heckles. 

“Fingers in your ears!” Arthur Weasley barks. Cedric plugs his ears and shuts his eyes, hoping he won’t be enchanted by the Bulgarian mascots. He doesn’t consider it very fair of them to bring such an imminent distraction to a Quidditch match. 

Arlo’s top lip curls at the sight below for a split second, teeth gritting as the Bulgarian side are in possession of the Quaffle. She lurches towards Dimitrov who barely passes it to Levski. He passes it back to Dimitrov as Arlo narrows in on him.Ivanovaswoops in. 

“Shit!” Arlo cusses, zooming out the way as the two Seekers storm right through their play. 

Cedric, naturally as a seeker, is most interested in the battle for the snitch. Or he was, until one of the students in his year at school was a National Irish chaser in the World Cup Final. He could barely focus on whatever Krum and Lynch were doing. 

Arlo’s eyes narrow as Krum suddenly takes a dive for the ground, she shrieks as Lynch aimlessly follows. 

“It’s a Wronskei Feint, Lynch! Don’t! It’s a fucking-”

“Pipe down!” Troy barks, grabbing the end of her broom. 

Arlo’s heart lurches as Lynch flies straight into the dirt, the whole stadium audibly wincing. Krum flies away smugly, looking in all directions for the snitch. Her fists clench. 

Cedric groans whilst the twins stomp their feet. Ron cheers, then ceases at once as his entire family glowers at him. 

“Merlin, I better go see what’s happening down there. Check he’s not dead.” Troy curses. 

“We’re in the middle of a fucking international tournament, Troy.” Conoly snaps. 

“Guys, stay calm. Just keep doing how we were before. We’re miles ahead.” Ryan soothes and they all nod and scatter again. They weren’t _exactly_ miles ahead, only twenty measly points, but Arlo knows better than to freak out. 

In instances like this, the absence of a captain was really felt. 

“Time out!” The whistle blows, much to the Irish team and the crowds relief. 

Cedric could almost cry as Ron kept blabbering on about Krum catching the snitch, him, Fred and George almost hanging from the railing as they watch the Mediwizards try to patch up Aiden Lynch. 

“He’s an idiot.” Harry turns to his fellow seeker. 

Cedric nods. “I imagine the pressure to catch the snitch got to him. He’s clearly intimidated by Krum’s prowess.” He eyes Ron warily, lowering his voice. “If Krum catches the snitch now then they could win.” 

Even Cedric was beginning to lose hope.

“He’ll be okay, he only got ploughed!” Charlie reassures his little sister. Cedric grimaces at his sugarcoating. Ginny and Hermione dangle over the ledge in concern. Cedric’s pretty sure that Lynch will be even less of a match for Krum now that he’s been so brutally incapacitated. 

Arlo glowers at Krum hovering below, his eyes flickering to and from whilst they wait for play to resume. She drops to his level. 

“Looking for something?” She drawls. 

Krum smirks back at her. “As much as I’d love to chat gorgeous, the snitch is calling my name.” 

Arlo rolls her eyes at his arrogance. Yet she knows deep down that Krum will catch it. Hell, it was basically in his hands before they’d even touched the pitch. She clicks her tongue. 

“Ireland’s going to win, doll.” She smiles as Krum scowls. “Don’t even bother.” 

With that, she tears back to her fellow Chasers’ level. 

“We’re not going to let Bulgaria win after Krum embarrassed Lynch like that.” Mullet immediately bellows when she’s in hearing range. 

“Over my dead fucking body!” Arlo yells back over the restless crowd. 

“It’s time for some switch up, ladies.” Troy grins. 

Arlo exhales in relief as the crowd roars, Lynch mounting his broom once again. Mostafa blows the whistle. The next fifteen minutes are a blur for player and spectator alike. All Arlo feels is the rush of wind against her skin, and scarlet sailing through the air over and over, turning, twisting, dodging. 

The twins cheer in delight as she checks Ivanov and passes to Mullet. Arlo watches in horror as Zograf blatantly bashes into her teammate with his bony elbow. 

“Fucking cobber!” Arlo jeers along with the appalled Irish supporters. The whistle blows, Arlo smirks as he’s rightly chastised for cobbing and they were awarded a penalty. 

“What on earth…” Cedric scratches his head as a competition breaks out between the two mascots. The leprechauns furiously taunting while the Veela fight- or rather dance- back. Arlo curses as Mostafa flexes his muscles in front of the enchanting creatures 

“Ref! Get yourself together!” She yells, exchanging frustrated looks with her fellow chasers. They were leading by 120 points and _now_ the referee had decided to give in the Veela bewitchment. Just their luck. 

Mullet scoffs in disbelief as Mostafa is finally shattered from his enamoured reverie by a Mediwizard and begins to yell at the Bulgarian mascots, their own forming another taunting word formation. This time “Hee, Hee, Hee.” Arlo suppresses a laugh, Troy glares at her. 

“And unless I’m much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!” Bagman gasps. “Now there’s something we haven’t seen before… Oh this could turn nasty…”

Arlo’s eyes widen as Volkov and Vulchanov touch the ground and start arguing, jabbing a finger at the gleeful Leprechauns. Arlo scoffs and flies down.

“Uh oh. What’s going on?” Bagman trails off as Arlo mutters something, all three men’s eyes widen in horror. 

“What’s she saying?” Ginny gasps. 

“I can’t tell!” Harry groans. 

“Neither.” Hermione huffs. 

“I bet it was murderous. Knowing Blank.” Ron mutters. 

“I always thought Blank was quite sweet.” Charlie admits. Everyone turns to look at him like he’d grown another head, especially Percy. Even Cedric wondered how the former Seeker had reached that opinion. 

“Am I understood?” Arlo drawls flatly, taking back off into their air before the stunned men can answer. 

The whistle blows twice. 

“Two penalties for Ireland!” The Bulgarian begin to hurtle complaints, including Ron. 

Finally, Volkov and Vulchanov mount their brooms. Arlo sighs in relief as Troy gains possession of the Quaffle. He passes it to her. She gasps, performing a sloth grip roll as Dimitrov literally skims over the top of her broom. 

“Foul!” Cedric shouts indignantly, along with the sensible Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. “That was atrocious!” He scoffs. 

A penalty was rightfully granted. Arlo is startled by the sudden pandemonium below caused by the Veela and her pass to Mullet doesn’t go to plan. Levski checks her.

“Levski to Dimitrov.” 

Arlo grits her teeth and swipes the Quaffle back. 

“Checked by Blank, to Troy to Mullet intercepted by Ivanova , checked by Blank again - BLANK SCORES!”

She can hardly celebrate amongst the Veela screeches, explosive wands and Bulgarian outcry. 

Troy gives her a grimace and a high five. “You’re on fire kid.” 

Arlo glances below at the now bird-faced Veela spitting flames. “I think they are.” 

He rolls his eyes and zips away. Arlo gapes as Quigley brandishes his bat with the most determined vigour she’s ever seen him possess. The blunger soars straight into Krum’s face, a burst of crimson. Arlo hisses along with the crowd. 

"That looks painful.” She calls as she passes the notorious Seeker with a sarcastic smile. He glowers over the blood seeping from his blasted nose. Arlo catches the Quaffle. Dimitrov chuckles awkwardly as his attempt at a Transylvanian Tackledoesn’t make Arlo flinch, instead she kicks his broom as she speeds away.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Lynch diving for the snitch. It’s currently 160 points to 10. If Krum catches the snitch then it’s a draw.

Arlo Blank doesn’t play to draw. She plays to win. 

With a wild, determined scream, Arlo launches herself towards the the other side of the pitch. 

Cedric could’ve sworn it happened in slow motion. 

Arlo Blank swinging past a bludger then Dimitrov’s lurching hands, spiral diving down left to avoid his and Levski’s side by side entrapment, swinging her broomstick a whole 360 degrees around to avoid the next Bludger, which Troy has to dive away from. She launches herself back to hoop level, tossing the quaffle under her left arm as Ivanova tries to snatch it from her right in a Sabryn Steal. That ploy causes the Bulgarian to crash into Mullet. All whilst, Vulchanov and Volkov desperately try to stay on Arlo’s tail. 

Everyone in the stadium holds their breath. All attention is on the Seekers. But Cedric knows better than to think the game depends on the Golden snitch. Not a single word spoken or noise made, just brooms in the air as Arlo Blank hurls the quaffle. It travels so fast it appears like a blurred ghost streaming through the air. Cedric can’t even feel Harry’s nails dig into his arms as he waits to see if Zograf would catch it whilst everyone else focused on Lynch and Krum hurtling to the ground. The air escapes him as Vulchanov and Volkov crash into Blank’s broom, throwing her off from the sheer force. Everyone gasps, barely noticing the Quaffle pass through the hoop or the chaser unnaturally hurtling through the air towards the goal. Krum triumphantly holds the snitch. 

There’s a thud. Hermione screams as Blank’s stomach thwacks against the thick metal bars. 

“Call me a troll! Krum’s caught the snitch! Bulgaria- no- Blank’s stunning goal mean that Ireland win by the skin of their teeth! 170 points to 160. Merlin - Is that Blank hanging from the hoops!” 

Sure enough, Arlo’s whole body shudders as she clings onto the hoop, shakily reaching out for her broom. It flies forward as the Irish team barrels towards her. The cheers break out in disbelief, momentary confusion passing. Arlo can hardly celebrate, the tumultuous uproar ringing in her ears. She slowly flies to the ground, black spots in her vision and limbs aching. Arlo wretches from the unnatural forces which have expended on her body, knees collapse on the floor. 

She hears the familiar sound of feet hitting the grass and running towards her, Connoly and Quigley exalting her in the air as the others mirthfully laugh. Even Lynch, who looks worse for wear. 

“We won! We won!” 

Arlo can’t speak, simply smiling serenely a her eyes flutter open and closed. 

The entire stadium cheers her name. 

“Blank! Blank! Blank!” Cedric yells from the top of his lungs as the Medi Wizards rush on with a stretcher, prying her out the teams hold as Coach O’Hare and a rather green Katrina Moran…with a bucket… rush onto the pitch. 

All hell breaks loose when the Leprechauns steal the stretcher, with Arlo Blank on it, and begin to do an Irish gig around the pitch. Much to the crowds delight.The medical team, the Irish _and_ the Ministry wizards frantically chase after them. 

“No way!” Ron groans, throwing his Bulgarian flag down in defeat. 

“Ha ha.” The twins cackle. “Told you so.” 

“Do you think she’s alright?” Cedric frowns at the sight below. Harry bites his lip in consideration. 

“I think she’ll live.” 


	3. victim bucket

Cedric had made the grave mistake of leaving his tent to find Sander when the screaming started. Suddenly, tents were aflame. He was swarmed by frantic people, shrieking for their loved ones and elbowing past. He could hardly move, heart ricocheting in his ribcage.  A stocky group of Irishmen barrelled him over, Cedric covered his arms with his face as feet stampeded upon him. 

The fire made it swelteringly hot and the screaming persisted, people scattering in all directions. 

He glances up with a wince as a shadow casts over him, his eyes widen at the sight of black hooded masked men towering over him, scrambling for his wand. 

He hears a dark chuckle, one pointing their wand at him. 

“Stupefy!” 

Both of hooded figures keel over. The air rushes back into Cedric’s lungs, sheer relief through his veins. 

Someone crouches in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face. 

“Are you okay?” 

Cedric swallows roughly, weakly nodding as she helps him get on his feet. The adrenaline numbs his battered body, he clutches his wand with determination. 

Arlo opens her mouth to say something. 

_Do I…know him from somewhere?_

_“_ Bombarda maxima!” 

Her eyes widen as the boy tugs her forward, a white beam narrowly missing her. 

“Expelliarmus.” He shot back at their attacker. 

A tent two feet behind them shoots up in flames. Arlo grabs his arm and runs. Cedric hardly resists, long legs keeping up with the athlete as they tear through the ravaged campsite. 

“There’s a port key at the edge of these woods.” Cedric pants. 

“Duck.” Arlo orders. 

He does. 

“Protego!” 

Cedric barely registers the two hooded figures flying back in the distance as Arlo Blank tugs him forward, weaving through the singed tents until the thick of trees finally come into view. 

And the last stretch to safety, hand in hand, muscles screaming as they crossed the last vulnerable stretch of grass into the shelter of the wood, running further and further. 

“You drowned in the lake last year.” 

He barely registers the statement as they descend further into the thicket. 

“What?” He blurts. “Almost drowned.” Cedric corrects stiffly, perturbed by the topic. 

They’d just scraped by without grievous bodily harm from a bunch of hooded men on a violent rampage and she’s bringing up the most embarrassing incident of his life. Maybe he should’ve laid down and let the mask men blast- 

“Diggory!” 

He suddenly halts. Shoulders sinking in relief as he spots Fred, George and Ginny peeking from behind a thick tree. 

He runs over with Arlo’s hand still in his. 

“Thank Merlin you're safe. Where are the others?” He asks with slight dread. 

“We lost them.” Fred states grimly. 

The Weasleys stare behind him. Cedric looks back, eyes widening. 

“Oh- We…” 

“You know each other?” George enquires, half star struck, quizzically gazing at their entwined hands. 

Arlo glances down, noticing Cedric’s white knuckles and slight jittery hand. He glances down too, quickly pulling away. 

“Sorry.” He mumbles. 

Arlo notices the youngest amongst them. “It's Ginny right? Are you okay?” 

Everyone’s eyes widen, including Ginny’s. 

“Y-yes. Good thanks.” The youngest Weasley smiles shyly. 

_Better go tell someone I’m alive_ , Arlo sighs tiredly. “Bye then.” 

Arlo pauses, calling over her shoulder. “You should cast a shield charm until your family finds you.” 

The four of them watch her leave in dumbstruck silence. 

“Shield charm? Does she think we’re Dumbledore or something?” Fred eventually mutters. 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

**1 September 1994**

Dumbledore clears his throat.

“As I was saying,” no one really listens, transfixed on the new arrival of Mad Eye Moody, “we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century-”

Arlo kicks the door of the Great Hall open with little care, dispassionately analysing the room. Same as always. She internally sighs, stepping in. 

“Stunning entrance.” Fred whispers. 

"As always." George grins as the Slytherins stiffen and quiver. 

“Miss Blank, our superstar, welcome back to Hogwarts. Just in time for my announcement.” Dumbledore smiles from the front, eyes twinkling .He receives a mere blink back as the usual late arrival meanders to her table as if there’s no hold up. He almost sighs at being interrupted twice. Only the first years were ecstatic upon her arrival, whispering gleefully until their upperclassmen willed them to stay quiet. 

“It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.”

Arlo barely reacts to the announcement of the Tournament, ignoring pupil’s excitement or anger in some cases. Particularly furious were those gingers from the woods at the age restriction. She just takes a bite of the Chocolate gateaux, almost crying from the first sweet food she could eat after the gruelling Summer of a quidditch athlete’s diet. 

“Ced! Sounds like that tournament was made for you.” Lola grins at the sixth year prefect. 

“You’re the best wizard in our year. Without a doubt.” Will agrees. 

Cedric shakes his head. “I’m not _the_ best. I’m one of the best.” 

Samantha giggles. “He’s so modest.” 

The golden boy shrugs, nodding his head as he stares at the end of the Slytherin table. Their group all turn to look their quiet fellow sixth year who was reading as always. Her head snaps up. 

Samantha sounds a small scream under her breath and whips around, wide eyed. 

“Merlin’s beard, that was creepy.” Sander shudders. 

Cedric’s not paying attention, almost in a trance as he gazes in her direction. She saved his life. Twice. Almost six years of Hogwarts had passed and they’ve barely said a word to each other. Her head’s buried back in the book. He doesn’t recognise the title, looks like Latin. 

“Earth to Ced.” 

He rapidly blinks, gaze torn away from Arlo. “Sorry, yes?” 

“You _are_ going to enter right?” 

“Yes.” He almost responds automatically. “I may as well. I’ll be seventeen after all.” 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

Double Advanced Potions was _not_ what Cedric wanted to start his sixth year with. 

But alas, fate clearly wasn’t his biggest fan. 

The morning had started with a bang. Quite literally. Weasley twins and their fireworks _again._ He politely declined one of their strange looking toffees and finally escaped their clutches, only to have to deduct six Slytherin points after Draco Malfoy shouted _Mudblood_ at a group second years. Then he had to comfort the muggle-borns who descended into flurries of tears upon the platinum blonde’s slur. 

So that’s how Cedric found himself sprinting to class with a minute to spare. He practically bursts through the door. 

Almost everyone’s eyes gravitate towards him, as they usually do when Cedric Diggory enters a room. His aura naturally commands that kind of awed attention. 

“Diggory, just on time.” Snape states tonelessly, a seat pulling itself out in the front. 

_Arranged seating._ Roger Davies mouths to him. Cedric nods and smiles at his fellow quidditch captain. 

“Your year group proved to be rather untalented in potions. So, congratulations to the twelve of you who made it. I suppose.” The professor drawls as Cedric finds his seat. “Miss Blank?” 

The aforementioned girl’s head vaguely lifts off the desk. Cedric’s breath hitches. Of course, who else would that mop of black hair belong to? 

Arlo Blank would be his potions partner for at least the rest of the term. He didn’t know how to feel about that. 

“Are you sleeping…on the first day of class, Miss Blank?” 

“Just resting my eyes, sir.” Arlo responds with equal unfeeling. 

Snape’s lips press together. Cedric knows that the Slytherin robes save her from point deduction. Good ‘ole Snape, biased as ever. 

“Today is a warm up class. You may have become rusty over the Summer. I want you and your partners to produce Draught of Peace, Strengthening solution, Befuddlement drought and Invigoration Draught - all perfect in colour and consistency by the end of the lesson.” 

The Slytherins - who made up the majority of the class- openly groaned, except Blank who Cedric noticed isn’t the most expressive person. The Ravenclaws sighed. He was the only Hufflepuff of the class he realised as his eyes darted around the room. 

Five Slytherins, four Ravenclaws, two Gryffindors and him. 

Their worktop suddenly widened to facilitate four caldrons at once. 

“There’s limited ingredients. All in the cupboard. No books allowed. Now commence.” 

Cedric’s eyes narrow slightly at the amused glimmer in Snape’s eyes as everyone rushes to the ingredients cupboard. Taking amusement in students running around like headless chickens, no doubt. He hops off the stall, surprised to see that Arlo Blank has already strode across the room, everyone parting to let her have first access to the cupboard and desperately fighting amongst themselves for the second turn. 

Cedric is impressed as the thirty something ingredients fly towards him, neatly setting themselves down beside the cauldron intended for their specific potion. 

Blank moves from the cupboard, back towards the front worktop.

He clears his throat as she stands in her place. “So….Good Summer?” 

“I see the death eaters didn’t get you.” Arlo deadpans, causing Cedric to almost drop the Salamandar blood on the floor. 

“No, our fathers came to get us. Harry, Hermione and Ron are fine too.” 

“Are you doing the Strengthening Solution?” Arlo mutters disinterestedly.

“Yes.” Cedric swallows. 

“I’ll do Draught of Peace.” 

“Ambitious.” Cedric chuckles. 

Arlo shrugs. “It’s alright once you know the steps.” 

“Yeah, true.” Cedric pathetically answers, wracking his brain for a conversation. 

“So, is potions your favourite subject?” 

“Is it anyone’s? Snape’s annoying.” Arlo doesn’t bother to lower her voice. 

Cedric fearfully glances up, the professor’s lips a pressed in a straight line. But that’s normal, so he can’t tell if he heard or not. 

“Slytherins seem to be good at potions.” 

“It’s just Snape’s favouritism. Most of them are shit.” 

Ironically, there’s large bang of what Cedric assumed was intended as Invigoration Draught judging by the pungent smell. A soot covered Ethel Parkinson chokes on a sob of frustration. 

Arlo rolls her eyes as she shakes the Porcupine quills with vigour. 

“You’re quick.” Cedric peers into her cauldron, which is currently the perfect shade of purple. 

She raises an eyebrow as she adds the quills and the potion swirls into red. She stirs it. 

“You’re quite slow.” 

He glances at his ongoing Invigoration Draught, choking down his protest as Arlo peeks into his cauldron and chucks in more Stewed Mandrake, and then a splash more Honey Water with little care. He tilts in head in fascination as it clears into its more desired appearance. 

With the making of Strengthening solution, Draught of Peace and Invigoration Draught now completed to Arlo’s standards, they only had the Befuddlement Draught to go. Meanwhile, the rest of the class struggled along. Especially Ethel Parkinson and her poor partner at the back. 

“You seem better at this than me.” Cedric admits. “Want to do the honours?” 

“You can add the Sneezewort.” Arlo offers. 

Cedric nods, pulling on gloves. 

“Gloves?” 

“I’m allergic.” He answers her confused gaze. 

Arlo blinks. “Oh. You should’ve said.” 

Cedric shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter. They’re on now.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Arlo asks softly. 

Cedric glances at her with surprise as he chops up the flower. “I-er didn’t think you’d want to know.”

Of course. Everyone in Hogwarts stepped on eggshells around her. She shouldn’t have thought drowning boy would be different. Even though she technically saved his life twice. _And_ he was a Hufflepuff prefect. Which goes to show that the house stereotypes are utter bullshit. Everyone at Hogwarts was a presumptuous asshole, minus Madam Hooch and Hagrid. Seriously, what did he expect to happen if he told her he had an allergy? She’d break his nose? 

Arlo tosses in the chopped Sneezewort with more vigour than necessary, causing Cedric to grimace. This annoyed her even further. 

She stuck up her hand. “Professor, I’m done.” 

“With all four potions?” Snape frowns, glancing at the clock. 

“Yes. And with the lesson.” Arlo deadpans, hopping off the stall and marching to the door. 

“Miss Blank? Miss Blank! Arlo Blank!” 

Snape curses as she slips past the door before he can slam it closed. 

Cedric swallows, blinking as he considers… 

Was it something he did? 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

“Excuse me, Miss Blank. Can we get your autograph?” 

Arlo internally sighs as the spokesperson, probably a future head boy in the making, requests on behalf of a good chunk of the first years. They’re shifting nervously from foot to foot and avoiding her gaze, hoping that the vicious rumours they heard weren’t true. 

How could a national quidditch player possibly be so maleficent? 

“All sixty something of you?” Arlo scans the babies’ hopeful faces and feels a little bad. “Go on then.” 

The Slytherins elbow their way to the front. Arlo scowls. 

“Back of the line. Now.” 

They gulp and scatter back, causing the other houses to laugh. 

“Ced, you fancy getting some quidditch in before they tear down the pitch for the tournament?” 

Cedric blinks, torn away from the commotion of the first years and Arlo Blank signing quaffles and beater bats and Irish merchandise. 

“Huh?” 

Sander rolls his eyes. “Quidditch tonight?” 

“Sure.” He mutters absentmindedly. 

Samantha scoffs, tossing a look over her shoulder. “Who does she think she is? Gilderoy Lockhart?” 

“Just eat your food.” Lola rolls her eyes. “At least she’s got credentials to her name. Lockhart would barely pass a Defense O.W.L.” 

“Is it just me or is school perception is slightly shifting about Blank?” Will smirks. “Suddenly, everyone realised she’s pretty and maybe approachable. Approachability aspect is a little dubious but judging by the first years-”

“Just you. Are you reviving that first year crush, Will?” Sander teases.

“What if I am, Macmillan? What if I am.” 

Cedric tilts his head. “I never understood that.” 

“What?” Will frowns. 

“Your crush on her.” He supplies. 

“Because you like dainty flowers like Cho Chang.” Lola snorts, causing Cedric to blush slightly. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He grunts. 

His four friends share a look and roll their eyes. 

“Women split into two broad categories, my friend. The girl next door and the femme fatale. You, Diggory, are very much into the former.” Sander grins at Cedric’s dirty look. 

“Luckily Dumbledore made Cho a prefect or Cedric’s crush would’ve vanished.” Lola adds scathingly. 

Cedric shoves her lightly. “Hey. I’m not that fickle.” 

“You’re very loyal, Ced. Don’t listen to these idiots.” Samantha agrees. 

“ _You’re so loyal, Ced. Date me instead._ ” Will mocks in a high pitched voice, oddly accurate to Samantha’s. 

“You are so dead, Orpington!” She yells, jetting off after him as he runs for protection. 

Arlo Blank is down to around thirty of the eleven year olds when a rather muscular, tall Hufflepuff comes bounding towards her direction. Another Puff, this time a girl, chases after him with furious determination. Arlo watches distastefully as he leaps over the Slytherin table and hides behind her. 

The girl skids to to a halt, looking horrified as she comes face to face with Arlo Blank. 

Snape’s booming voice comes from the head table.

“Mister Orpington!” He pauses as he notices the cluster of students around Arlo. “Miss Blank!” 

_Orpington_ curses from behind her, crouched on the floor. 

“And you, Miss Blishwick. Stay right there.” He snaps, now mere metres away. 

Snape scours the remaining youngsters. “First years…” 

And they immediately scram. 

He turns his fury on Arlo. “You really must think you’re a celebrity, Miss Blank. Storming out my lesson a half hour early and now signing autographs in the dining hall.” 

Arlo slides a first year's abandoned copy of _Witch Weekly_ further towards him and taps at her face on the cover. 

“I _am_ a celebrity, professor.” 

The two Hufflepuffs look at each other in horror as she boldly contradicts Severus Snape, slowly backing away. 

“Stop right there.” Snape drawls. They freeze. “Diggory!” 

Cedric shoots out of his seat and jogs over. “Yes, Professor Snape?” 

“Care to tell me why your sixth year housemates, including a prefect,” He glowers at Samantha, “are acting like Peeves in the dining hall? Are you sure you’re N.E.W.T level, Orpington, Blishwick? I thought you might be first years too. Come to get the almighty Arlo Blank’s autograph?” He turns his tirade on the national player. Arlo merely scowls. “And you Diggory, what’s that badge worth if you don’t do anything?” 

Cedric’s eyes widen as Snape flicks his prefect badge. 

“My apologies, Professor. I’ll deal with them accordingly.” 

“Oh you will, Diggory.” Snape drawls sarcastically. “Supervising a detention this Saturday, with the three of them. And twenty points from Hufflepuff.” 

Snape pushes his robe tails and with a signature dramatic flourish he’s storming out the Great Hall. 

Cedric’s jaw remains clenched, eyes narrowed with hatred as Snape disappears. 

“Ced,” Samantha starts, “so-”

“Shut it.” He sounds tonelessly, jumping over the Slytherin table and yanking Will up by the collar and dragging him away. The Orpington boy smiles sheepishly at him, avoiding Arlo Blank’s withering gaze. Not that Cedric’s was much nicer. 

“Stop there.” 

Cedric turns as Arlo scans the three of them emotionlessly. 

“You.” Her eyes flicker to Will, who almost dies on the spot at her frosty expression. “Did you hear about what happened to Flint?” 

Will gulps, wordlessly nodding. 

“Terrible occurrence, wasn’t it? Hope something like that doesn’t happen again.” 

A wicked smile overtakes her face as he shoves Cedric off him and sprints towards the exit. Samantha’s breath hitches, she takes three steps backwards and then follows her friend’s path. 

Cedric gawks as his friends practically vanish from thin air, a flat look on his face as he turns to Arlo. 

“Blank.” 

Arlo tilts her head innocently at his clipped tone. “Drowning boy.” 

“Diggory.” He grits his teeth. “And that was a verbal threat.” 

Arlo mockingly gasps. “I just meant to make small talk.” 

Cedric swallows, resisting the urge to curse her out. 

“We both know that’s not true.” 

“Oh, Diggory.” Arlo’s shoulders sink in disappointment. “You’re quite boring.” 

“I’m sorry?” He’s astonished. 

No one’s ever called him _boring_ before. 

“You’re not even a Puff with a mean streak. Placid, pleasant, dutiful, patient…just exceedingly _dull.”_ Arlo drawls. 

“You don’t bloody know me.” Cedric snaps. 

Arlo’s lips upturn smugly. He internally curses for giving her the satisfaction of rising to her taunts. 

“I know enough. And you think you know me, from what everyone else says. Isn’t that why you were too scared to tell me you had an allergy in potions? And why you didn’t tell me whatever you wanted to last year, _Dockery_.” 

Cedric swallows, scrambling for some reply as she rises from the Slytherin table. 

“Don’t make me give you a _real_ reason to be scared of me, Diggory. I don’t like people who believe gossip.” 

With one last vindictive smile, Arlo blank shoulders past him. 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

“I am aware, that many of you will not be familiar with each other.” Flitwick’s eyes dart uneasily between the assortment of houses, mostly looking at the Slytherins. 

Every house stayed away from Arlo Blank. They at least had that in common. 

“I want you all to find a partner from another house and share a fact about yourselves.” 

There’s a bunch of protests from the Slytherins, other houses racing to find their out-of-house friends. Cedric reaches for Roger Davies, before he’s snatched up by Will Orpington.

“Sorry, Ced.” Will taunts, dragging the Ravenclaw captain away. Lola Godfrey claims Angelina Johnson, Sander Macmillan as a sacred pureblood, is tugged over by two Slytherins. Samantha Blishwick seized by Ethel Parkinson - we can only wonder who was more unfortunate in that pair. Cedric turns to the Weasley twins, who shrug sympathetically as two pretty Ravenclaws drag them away. 

“Cedric, Miss Blank is- Miss Blank! Wake her up will you?” Flitwick scoffs. 

Everyone gives Cedric a pitiful look. Arlo Blank is the only remaining person without a pair, sleeping as usual, this time at the back of the class. Even the Slytherins seem to feel for him. 

Cedric sighs as he shuffles to the back. He hadn’t seen her since their spat at lunch. 

“Blank.” He gently whispers. “Blank!” 

He chuckles nervously, tapping her on the shoulder. “Blank!” 

Arlo shoots up, eyes wide. Cedric’s expression mirrors hers as she squeezes his wrist in a vice like grip, immediately releasing when she realises it’s just him. 

“Merlin, she almost broke his arm.” Fred mutters. 

“It’s okay. I just took you by surprise. Sorry.” Cedric smiles softly, at her shocked expression trailed on his wrist. Arlo’s finger tips trace over the redness. 

“It might bruise.” She mumbles. 

“I’m a quidditch player. We deal with a few bruises.” Cedric scoffs, lightly bumping his shoulder with hers. 

He winces slightly, realising who he just shoulder bumped. She appears too tired to notice his unwarranted friendliness. 

“What did Flitwick say? Is this the seating arrangement?” Arlo rubs her eyes.

“No, inter house bonding. You’re supposed to learn a fact about me.” 

“Then tell me one.” Arlo groans irritably. 

“I can’t think of one.” Cedric admits. 

“You’re dim.” 

“That’s an insult, not a fact.” He tries not to glower. 

“Insult _and_ a fact.” She counters. 

“What’s a fact about you then?” Cedric scowls. “Oh wait. I know one. You’re…”

“I’m?” Arlo asks expectantly as he trails off. “Go on, Diggory. I could really see the flames in your eyes then. Don’t stop for politeness’ sake.” 

“Fine. You’re bloody crazy.” Cedric sighs exasperatedly, causing an amused grin to overtake Arlo’s face. He points at her curved mouth. “Point proven.” 

“Right.” Flitwick claps his hands together. “Let’s go around the room. Ten house points each for the pair with the best facts.” 

Cassius Warrington sighs deeply, as if the professor had asked them to tame a dragon. “This is…Lila Boggs. She’s a Gryffindor.” 

“This is Cassius Warrington.” The girl drawls his name with equal disgust. “He’s a Slytherin.” 

Flitwick pinches his brow. “Next!” 

“This is Angelina Johnson. She’s hot.” Lorlaline Godfrey grins. 

“I second that!” Lee Jordan chimes. 

The class burst into laughter. And the general dry facts and awkward tension between the mixed pairs was oddly amusing to them all as they passed around the class. 

“This is Blank.” Cedric pauses as he realises they never established fun facts. “She plays quidditch.” 

“ _Really_?” Flitwick sighs. “I was expecting it from everyone else, but that is a poor effort from you, Cedric.” 

“Sorry, professor. I’ll think of another one.” Cedric’s eyebrows furrow as Arlo shoots him a bored expression. “She’s good at autographs.” 

Arlo scoffs under her breath as everyone gives him a weird look. Arlo sighs. 

“This is Diggory. He can’t swim.” 

The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan burst into laughter as Cedric glowers at her. Arlo simply winks in return. 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

The trio look up from their textbooks as the twins flop in the seats beside them. 

“Don’t we have a fun story to tell you.” They grin. 

“Go on.” Hermione groans. 

“Another’s fallen into Blank’s victim bucket.” 

The trio, and surrounding Gryffindors in the common room, gasp and lean in with interest. 

“So, Flitwick’s paired us off with other houses to learn facts about each other.” Fred starts. 

“Bloody stupid idea.” George huffs. 

“But you chatted up Patricia Stimpson.” Fred counters. 

“ _Anyway,”_ George diverts the story back on course, “it was all fairly tame. But we did learn that Diggory can’t swim!” 

Ron slams down his textbook . “So the golden boy does have a flaw!” 

“Indeed, Ronald, indeed.” The twins grin. 

“So that’s it? Diggory was the victim?” Hermione sighs. 

“Merlin no…that blood purist girl, what’s-her-face?” Fred frowns. 

“Cruella Yaxley.” George supplies. 

“That’s the one, called her Hufflepuff partner a…y’know.” Fred trails off. 

“Mudblood?!” Ron exclaims loudly, receiving unimpressed looks.

“And then suddenly she stood up and smashed her own head against the desk, blood spraying everywhere, nose broken, front tooth cracked.” George waves his hands and Fred reenacts it for emphasis, enthralled by the recollection. 

“Christ.” Hermione inhales sharply. Inside she was smiling. 

“Serves her right.” Harry nonchalantly comments, other listening fourth years agree. 

“How do you know it was Blank though?” Seamus Finnegan enquires. 

The twins roll their eyes. “It’s always Blank.” 

“I was right to call you crazy.” Cedric admits weakly as he and Arlo wait outside Dumbledore’s office. 

After the whole incident, Flitwick had immediately pinpointed the culprit. No one except Cedric and Arlo were capable of such a swift and powerful act, and the Hufflepuff prefect wouldn’t dream of it. 

And she was sent straight to the Headmaster under Cedric’s watchful supervision. 

“Enter.” 

Arlo practically kicks the door open. 

“Ah Miss Blank.” Dumbledore smiles. “Mr Diggory, this is surprising.” 

Yet he sounds very unsurprised. 

“Do you know why I was sent here?” Arlo cuts to the chase. 

“Yes, yes. Sit down, Miss Blank. Let’s have a chat. You too, Mister Diggory.” 

Cedric nods. “Of course, professor.” 

“Right.” Dumbledore smiles, adjusting his spectacles. Arlo resists the urge to snatch themup and snap them in half.

“It wasn’t me.” Arlo rolls her eyes. “It was the heavens instantly punishing her.” 

Dumbledore chuckles. “Miss Blank, I would like to believe you. Lemon drop?” Arlo declines, Cedric accepts. “However, Professor Flitwick is pretty set that you are the only one with the capability _and_ motivation to do it.” 

“Go on. Use some Legilimency.” She challenges, arms crossed. 

“There’s little point when you’re such a gifted Occlumen, Miss Blank.” 

Her scowl deepens. Cedric’s jaw drops at the revelation. 

“We go through this same cycle each time the professors think I did something.” Arlo speaks directly to Dumbledore but it’s to answer Cedric’s confusion. "Snape was very upset when he realised.” 

“Did you just…use it on me?” Cedric asks. 

“No. It doesn't even work like that.” Arlo mutters, glowering at the Headmaster. "I just learnt to block it for some privacy." 

“It is a little nosey, Miss Blank.” The ancient man admits. “Alas, sometimes we need to use it for the sake of the school’s safety.” 

“So,” Cedric smiles uneasily. “if you can’t prove-“ 

“I will find a suitable solution. Cedric, if you’d excuse Miss Blank and I for a moment.” 

“Okay, sir.” Cedric sighs, looking back as he reaches the door.

He wonders if she'll be in great trouble. 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺


	4. saturday detention

Asides from Potions and Charms, Cedric and Arlo don’t have any classes together for the next two days. He’s quite relieved to not share DADA with her since witnessing her take down multiple Death Eaters mere hours after she was thrown into a quidditch goal.

“Merlin.” 

Cedric frowns as his friends are gathered around _The Daily Prophet._

“What are you all looking at?” He bites into his toast, noticing that most students seemed to transfixed on the newspaper this morning. 

Someone chucks him a copy. 

“Cheers.” He nods to Sander’s little brother and flips it open. 

“Page six onwards, Ced.” Ernie grins. 

“Thanks pal.” His chewing stills as he reads the title. 

_THE MYSTERY OF ARLO BLANK_

“One of Rita’s finest works, if I say so myself.” Samantha grins, groaning as Lola slaps her over the head. 

“How could you say that? It’s disgusting to dig into someone’s personal life, especially a minor.” Lola retorts. 

Cedric stars at the image of Arlo on the stretcher carried by Leprechauns. Victor Krum beside her clutching his broken nose. They’re both smiling. 

Cedric would’ve found it funny if the bigger picture wasn’t Rita discussing a sixteen year old’s private life for everyone to see. 

And Cedric realises, that despite it only being a half hour before breakfast closed, everyone was waiting for Arlo Blank to come down. See her reaction to the unsavoury news. Particularly the Slytherins. 

“Guys, it’s getting near class. We should head off.” Cedric suggests to the table with a smile, the younger years nodding and starting to get up. 

“Oh come on, Ced. People want to see her reaction.” Samantha, the other sixth year prefect counters. “Don’t let him ruin your fun, guys.” 

Cedric rolls his eyes with frustration. “Why do you care?” 

“Why do _you_ care?” Samantha retorts. “It’s Blank, for Merlin’s sake.” 

Cedric looks to his other friends for back up. 

“She does have feelings, Sam.” Will weakly offers. 

“So do all her victims.” Sander snorts. 

The table sounds agreement. 

Lola snaps. “If any of you lot have some shitty article printed about you, I’ll paste it all over the common room. Come on, Ced. Let’s not engage in this rubbish.” 

Cedric gladly follows as she grabs him. 

“Ooooh. The puffs are fighting.” Lee Jordan heckles. The Gryffindors burst into laughter.

“Shut it, Jordan.” Sander hoots across the dining hall. 

“You shut it, Macmillan.” The Weasley twins fire back. 

“Men.” Lola scowls as her and Cedric reach the doors, springing back as it opens from the other side. 

“Blank.” Cedric forces a smile. “Go back.” 

“I know we’re not chums but it’s not nice to want me to starve, Diggory.” Arlo responds, albeit groggy. She tries to step past him as he blocks the doorway. 

“Seriously, Blank. Stay there. What do you want to eat? I’ll get it.” 

“Is there a troll? Basilisk? Sirius Black?” She tries to peak over his shoulder. “What’s with the urgency?”

“Ced, I think it’s too late.” Lola mumbles. 

Cedric glances back, noticing the whole room has gone silent, staring at the doorway. 

Arlo tilts her head past Cedric’s side to meet Lola’s gaze. “Wh-”  She finally notices a thousand pairs of eyes on her. “Why are they looking at me like that?” 

“The Daily Prophet.” Cedric steps out the way as Arlo gestures for him. She stalks through the arch and rips a copy out of Adrian Pucey’s hands. 

“Ced, let’s go.” Lola squeaks. 

“Alright.” He sighs, letting the door close. They walk in the direction of the Kitchens. 

Cedric’s eyes widen as Madam Hooch sprints down the corridors. “Coach?” 

“Has Arlo Blank gone to breakfast yet?” Hooch pants. 

“Just now.” 

“Merlin!” And she’s off again. 

“What was that about?” Lola frowns. 

“They’re close. Blank and Hooch.” 

“How did you know that?” 

“It said it in the article.” 

“You didn’t read the article, just the title before you caused a scene.” Lola’s eyes narrow. 

“Skim read.” Cedric rolls his eyes slightly. “Come on, Herbology’s in twenty.” 

Arlo practically sees red as she scours the contents of the article, face remaining blank. The Slytherins scoot away from that end of the table. The door bursts open again, Hooch hurtling into the Great Hall. She spots Arlo, breathing a sigh of relief before she hurries over. Arlo’s eyes snap up as someone grabs her arm, fading from their murderous disposition to surprised. 

“Coach?” 

Hooch grabs her trembling hand with a reassuring smile and pulls her away from the hundreds of prying eyes.

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

It was morning break and most students were dwelling in the courtyard, the school’s infamous gossip spot. Slytherins sat in the trees, whilst Hufflepuffs lined the picnic tables, Gryffindors along the walls. The Ravenclaws were probably in the library. 

The news about Arlo Blank had spread around the castle like wildfire. Everyone and their house pet knew by now. 

“Blank is adopted?” 

“It says her name wasn’t registered at the Ministry until she was nine years old.” 

“That’s when she started training with the Irish.” 

“Her legal guardians are Coach Darren O’Hare and Madam Hooch.” 

“Madam Hooch!” 

“Yes, apparently her and O’Hare are together.” 

“Madam Hooch has a boyfriend?” 

“I prefer the term long term partner.” Hooch interrupts a group of third years, who immediately apologise and scatter. 

“Madam Hooch.” Collin Creevey, member of the school newspaper, runs up to her. “Is it true? You adopted Arlo Blank back then?” 

Hooch gives him a withering look with her cold yellow eyes and stalks off. 

Arlo had been summoned to Snape’s office again. 

“What now?” She laments as she bursts through his door. “I haven’t even done anything!” 

Snape holds up _The Daily Prophet_ and tosses it back on the desk. 

“Mandatory welfare check. I don’t want you here as much as you don’t want to be here.” 

Ah, yes. Arlo often forgot that he was her head of house. She barely acknowledged her status as Slytherin seeing as everyone hated her since her feet first stepped in the common room. 

“It’s true then, what Skeeter is saying?” Snape narrows his eyes. 

Arlo bristles in the chair and shrugs.“Who knows.” 

His face twitches with irritation. “I would like to know.” 

“Ask Madam Hooch then.” Arlo smiles dryly, glaring as she feels Snape trying to poke into her head. “Oh would you look at the time. Herbology next. Bye, professor.” 

“You failed Herbology.” 

“Only academically. In my heart, I still love the plants and the plants still love me, sir.” 

Snape’s face contorts with disgust. “Get out.” 

“Diggory’s officially lost it.” George sighs as they watch Cedric tell off Ethel Parkinson and Miles Bletchley for gossiping about Arlo Blank. 

“He’s been doing that around school all day.” Fred adds. 

“Do you think he likes Blank?” Lee ponders aloud. 

“Troll’s teeth, Lee. No. Diggory’s just Hufflepuff in its purest form. Fair and just.” Angelina Johnson swoops in, arms slinging over his shoulder. “Remember when he asked for a rematch because Harry got snogged by a dementor?” 

The twins glower at the recollection of Gryffindor’s loss. 

“Don’t say that.” Lee groans. "They only just started tolerating him again." 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

“Yer’ can’t hide in m’ hut forever, Blanko.” Hagrid sighs as Arlo stares into her tea, Fang’s sleeping head on her lap. 

“Everyone’s talking about me.” Arlo sighs. “This is the only place I could go to get peace.” 

“Well yeh are one of m’favourite students. An’ one of the few at N.E.W.T level for Creatures.” 

“How many of us?” 

“Four. You, Angelina Johnson, Patricia Stimpson,an’ that nice Huff’puff boy, Cedric isn’ it?” 

“Diggory?” Arlo grimaces. 

She doesn’t know how she’s managed to score so many classes with a boy she barely knows apart from saving his life twice. 

“Thas’ ‘is name. First class t’morrow. Yer excited?” 

“What will we be doing?” Eagerness shines in her eyes. It’s her favourite class apart from Transfiguration. 

“Oh, I’s got a lot in store for yous lot.” Hagrid chuckles. 

“Like what?” Arlo bounces her knee excitedly. “Come on, Prof Hagrid. Spill!” 

He shakes his head in amusement. “Well, if yer insist-”

There’s a knock at the door. 

“Enter!” 

Arlo shrinks at the sight of Professor McGonagall in the doorway, who gives her a stern glare. 

“Tell me why I’ve been sent around the entire castle looking for you, Miss Blank, whilst you’re sat having tea with Mister Hagrid?” 

“Oh- well, you see professor. It’s.” Arlo’s shoulders sink as she can’t think of a witty response. “I just wanted to see Fang. And Hagrid. Mostly Fang.” 

The professor sighs, wanting to scold her but at the same time knowing that she shouldn’t beat someone who was already down. Arlo Blank was definitely downtrodden. Admitting some form of vulnerability aloud was very rare for the pupil. 

“Very well. Follow me. Professor Dumbledore wants to see you.” 

“You’d think he fancies me.” Arlo mutters. She waves goodbye to the giant groundskeeper and his dog. “See you tomorrow.” 

Her walk up the grass is a little awkward. 

“I take it you saw Rita Skeeter’s article?” Minerva enquires vaguely. 

“Yes, professor.” 

“It mustn’t feel too great.” 

“It doesn’t, professor.” Arlo responds unfeelingly. 

“I trust that Professor Snape spoke to you about it.” 

“He did, professor.” Arlo recalls dryly. “Snape’s the best when it comes to comfort.” 

McGonagall forces down a smile as they reach the castle. 

“I won’t discipline you for today. But _just_ today, Miss Blank. I do not tolerate skiving.” McGonagall sighs sternly as they reach the familiar Gargoyles and mutters the password. “Now off you go to Dumbledore.” 

Arlo groans. 

“Now.” 

She slithers up the stairs to the desired destination with irritation. 

“Come in, Miss Blank.” 

Arlo enters begrudgingly, eyes glued to the ceiling as she stands in the middle of the room. 

Dumbledore chuckles at her antics. 

“Sit down, Miss Blank.” 

She internally sulks. This was the second time this term and the first week hadn’t even finished. 

“It’s not been a quiet week, has it?” His eyes twinkle. 

Arlo nods, careful not to disclose anything. 

“I heard an odd occurrence happened in your first defence class.” 

“Yes, Professor Moody suddenly flew backwards mid incantation. Exciting stuff.” Arlo drawls, fiddling with a pot of assorted quills. 

“Yes, Cruella Yaxley breaking her own nose in charms too. How bizarre.” 

“We’ve been over this, sir.” Arlo deadpans. 

“You did walk out of potions a half hour early at the beginning of the week, I recall.” 

“When nature calls.” She mutters. “I had a headache.” 

Dumbledore sighs, shaking his head. “I’m worried about you, Miss Blank.” 

Her eyes snap to his crinkled ones, which were surprisingly earnest. 

“Why?” 

“Oh, just the new found stardom and the N.E.W.T level must be taking a toll on you. And the article today.” 

“Ah yes. I think _The Prophet_ should send me a slice of today’s earnings. My life is apparently interesting enough for the whole school to speculate over.” She rolls her eyes. 

The quill in Arlo’s hand snaps, her eyes widen. Dumbledore simply waves a finger and it melds back together. She tosses it back in the pot. 

“What do you think you should do?” The headmaster asks her. 

“Drop out?” Arlo responds automatically. “I’ve always been too special for Hogwarts. Or any school, no offence Prof.” She adds tactlessly. 

He chuckles. “On the contrary, I see great things happening for you in the next two years.” 

Arlo blinks. “With respect Professor, that makes me feel rather on edge.” 

He smiles. “Hogwarts prides itself on a sense of humour, Miss Blank. You most certainly have it. I think it would be nice for others to discover it.” 

“Did you decide that solution you were talking about last time, by the way?” Arlo recalls, desperate to divert Dumbledore before he got sentimental. 

“Partly. It starts with Saturday detention with Mister Diggory.”

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

Saturday rolls around, much to Cedric’s dread. Samantha and Will managed to get out of detention after Sprout’s furious row with Snape. Something Cedric would personally have paid to see. 

So, it was just supposed to be him and Blank. He hoped she wouldn’t come as he stands outside Snake’s potion cupboard with the key. 

_Lose that or take anything and you’re dead, Diggory._

He shudders at the recollection. Snape absolutely hated him. 

She’s ten minutes late, if she’s even coming. Cedric chants over and over, _don’t come, don’t come-_

A throat clears in front of him. His eyes snap open, Arlo Blank looking at him like he’s gone as mad as Filch. 

“Muttering jinxes, Diggory? That’s not very prefectorial of you.” Arlo smirks, swiping the key and swinging past him. 

“Hey!” Cedric protests as she kicks the door open. 

“Oh relax. This place is like my second home.” Arlo rolls her eyes, tossing the keys back. 

Cedric clears his throat. “Snape said to order every bottle alphabetically and dust the shelves.” 

“Want to help?” 

“No thanks.” Cedric almost scowls. 

“Thought I’d take my chances.” Arlo mutters, lifting herself onto a giant crate in the middle of the room. 

“What are you doing?” Cedric frowns at her lack of action as he settles on the dusty window sill in the corner. 

“Magic, Diggory. I’m a witch after all. Unless the bastard’s used an anti-magic charm. He does that sometimes.” 

Much to Arlo’s delight, the professor hasn’t. He’d probably forgotten in the thrill of the first week, exerting his power of dishing out detentions to every pupil he can find after a whole Summer of no one to boss around. 

Cedric watches in amazement as Arlo clicks her fingers and lies back, broom coming to life on the floor and dust rags sliding through the shelves. His jaw drops as all the bottles beginning with A fly off the shelves and travel towards Arlo. 

“Merlin!” 

Arlo shoots up in surprise, catching the bottle of aloe vera as it suddenly plummets. 

“You broke my concentration, Diggory.” She hisses. 

Cedric doesn't respond, staring at her so hard that Arlo wonders if he’s attempting Legilimency.

“What did you get in your O.W.L.s?” He suddenly enquires. 

Her eyebrow cocks at the question. 

“Is that any of your business?” 

Cedric’s eyes widen. “Right. It’s not. Sorry.” 

Arlo sighs. “It’s a sensitive subject.” 

“Well, I’m sure with the national training on some weekends and in the holidays, you were very busy.” Cedric internally winces. Why did he ask! Idiot. 

“Dreadful in Herbology.” 

Cedric nods understandingly, trying to fight his grimace. 

“Hufflepuffs are good with plants. Don’t act like you can relate.” Arlo scowls, flicking her hand so the A-lettered bottles order themselves on the shelf. 

“You must have got an Outstanding in Charms.” Cedric points to the self sorting shelves. 

“I did.” Arlo mutters. 

“And Defence.” Cedric presses. 

Arlo’s eyes narrow suspiciously. 

“Well, you did non verbally destroy Cassius Warrington at duelling club in fourth year.” Cedric chuckles uneasily. 

“Are you my fan, Diggory?” 

He flushes scarlet. “No.” 

“Your cute red cheeks say other wise.” Arlo sings mockingly, checking on the bottles sorting themselves. 

Cedric’s hands fly to his face, groaning at the rush of blood beneath his skin. 

“It’s just hot in here.” He denies. 

“Strip then.” Arlo half heartedly flirts, jumping down from the create. “I need the bathroom.” 

“Blank, we’ve been here ten minutes. If Snape finds out you ran off-”

“Walk me to the bathroom if you’re so fussed. Unless you want me to piss on Snape’s floorboards?” She counters. 

Cedric grimaces, following her out of the door. “Alright, alright. Merlin Blank, you’re…” 

“I’m?” She raises an eyebrow intimidatingly, daring him to continue. 

Cedric shakes his head, chuckling forcefully. Deja vu. “You’re very honest.” 

“And you’re cute, Diggory. Like a little Puffskein I want to keep in my pocket.” Arlo drawls. Cedric can tell her comment isn’t very sincere. 

“No one’s called me cute before.” He grumbles. 

“What do people call you then? Drowning boy?” 

He sends her a dirty look, much to Blank’s delight. Teasing the perfect prefect was an amusing way to pass detention time. 

“Clever. Fair. Bright.” Cedric lists honestly. 

“Are you really those things?” Arlo almost smiles. 

Cedric pauses. _Is he really those things?_

“Don’t have an existential crisis, Diggory.” Arlo holds a hand out to stop him absentmindedly following her into the bathroom. Cedric blinks, eyes widening. “Yeah, congrats for noticing it’s the girl’s room. Unless you care to join me?” She winks. Cedric shakes his head adamantly, flushing red. “We could try and drown you in the sink this time. It’s not much compared to the lake-”

“Just get on with it.” He protests weakly, pushing her through the door. He rakes a hand through his hair with exhausted disbelief as it slams shut. 

_Is he really those things?_

Cedric leans back against the wall, plagued with thoughts about the approaching Triwizard Tournament. Is he worthy enough to enter? Does he have the adequate skills? Would he fair well against Durmstrang and Beauxbatons? 

Oddly, his mind then drifts to the World Cup, Arlo Blank’s final goal and her defensive charms as they ran through the flames and Death Eaters. 

The door swings back open. 

“Are you entering the tournament, Blank?” He blurts. 

Arlo tilts her head quizzically before she realises what he’s on about. _The Triwizard Tournament._

Cedric wasn’t expecting her to burst into laughter. Hand flying to cover her mouth as a burst of merriment streams out. He can’t help but think it sounded beautiful, clear like the wind on a tall mountain. 

He’s smiling. 

And at that minute, Cho Chang walks past. She freezes, spotting Cedric beaming down at _Arlo Blank_ who was - _laughing_ as they stood right in front of the girl’s bathroom. Arlo turns, noticing the presence of someone else in the hallway. Her expression remains neutral at the sight of the fifth year, having no idea who she is. Cedric’s eyes widen. 

“Cho.” 

Arlo frowns as the girl scurries away without a word. “What was that about?” 

“Merlin.” Cedric curses. “That’s…the girl I’m sort of seeing.” 

Arlo’s eyebrows shoot to her hairline. “Why are you still here? Go after her!” 

“But detention-Ouch!” Cedric whines as Arlo shoves him forward, kicking him in the butt. She shoves him again. “Go. Merlin Diggory, you’ve got no romantic sense.” 

Cedric hobbles down the hall, casting her a warning look. “You better finish that detention, Blank.” 

She rolls her eyes. “I will, drowning boy!” 


	5. ripping clothes

  
Arlo doesn’t like the fact that people have began to watch her practices. All she wanted to do was to play quidditch in peace before they wiped out the pitch in October. 

She bites down her annoyance at the faint clapping in the distance as she dodges the charmed fake rival chaser and scores. 

Her life at Hogwarts had definitely changed. The youngest years, clearly not quite familiar with Arlo Blank’s true nature, were always begging for autographs or squealing in delight if she felt bad enough to return their desperate waves. Some of them even spoke to her. She almost hexed Collin Creevey when he tried to take a picture of her during breakfast that very morning. 

When a sixth year Hufflepuff, that same one she saw with Diggory once, smiled at her, Arlo thought the world was ending. No one smiled at her for the last six years of school except her roommate Amara Zabini.

Also her portrait had been hung in the portrait hall, without her knowledge, and hadn’t budged when she tried to Bombarda it off the wall. The only result that came out of it was other portraits screaming and Filch chasing her down the moving stairs. 

The ghosts were still scared of Arlo. It was a comforting familiarity to see Peeves bolt at the sight of her. Which was one of the reasons Snape listed to her in his grand campaign of persuasion to become a prefect. 

“So, Dumbledore wants me to replace Fenella Lee as prefect, because she’s transferring to Castelobruxo?” Arlo repeats, tapping her chin. “Just tell her to stay here. Why would she head to Brazil in sixth year?” 

Snape rolls his eyes. “Or, Miss Blank, you could show gratitude and accept the prefect position with no resistance.”

“Why’s she suddenly leaving? Death Eaters?” 

Snape’s eyes narrow. “Miss Blank!” 

“The Lees were Death Eaters in the First Wizarding War. They must be moving to Brazil to get away from Volde-” She holds her tongue at Snape’s pointed glare. “That man.”

“That’s probably the most ludicrous thing you’ve ever said.” He drawls derisively. 

“Why does everyone pretend like it’s not happening?” Arlo drawls back, unperturbed by his ridiculing. “Don’t be too surprised when he knocks on Hogwarts' door.” 

Arlo pinches her nostrils to make them snake like and mockingly raps her fist against the air. Snape doesn’t share her dry humour. He reaches into his desk drawer, Arlo scowls as a badge flies out of no where and smacks her in the forehead, dropping into her hold. Then it pins itself to her uniform. 

“There, prefect Blank. Run along.” 

“I’ll be a laughing stock.” Arlo argues, trying to remove the badge but it won’t budge. 

“Run along.” Snape grits through his teeth. 

Run along Arlo does, or at least feels like it as she emerges from her dorm, stepping foot in the Slytherin common room. 

Adrian Pucey, a Slytherin in her year she can actually stand, notices the addition to her robes first. 

“Blank, you’re the new prefect?” He states the obvious. 

She never really minded Pucey. He was a decent quidditch player and doesn’t seem to cheat. Or at least not as shamelessly as the rest of them. And he sometimes wasn’t scared of her. 

“Unfortunately.” 

“Congratulations.” Amara Zabini, the other half decent snake in the pit and her only roommate since fifth year offers her a twinkling smile. 

“Thank you, Zabini.” Arlo returns the expression. She can’t resist glaring at Ethel Parkinson, who shifts uncomfortably beside the Italian. 

Arlo’s relationship with her majority of fellow Slytherins was doomed from the start. A considerable amount of her housemates came from Death Eater families, fuelling the anti muggle rhetoric. So when every single sixth year was undoubtedly pure-blood, it was to their utter horror that Blank was not a wizard surname. Her being a Hatstall only added insult to injury. She could’ve at least gotten by as a half-blood if she was undoubtedly Slytherin by nature. Thus Arlo was inevitably shunned. 

“Congratulations.” Ethel coughs. 

“You’ll be great.” Graham Montague weakly smiles. 

Arlo’s eyes narrow suspiciously. 

Miles Bletchley and Cassius Warrington forcefully nod in agreement. 

“Why are you all being weird? Except Zabini.” Arlo deadpans. 

“Blank, we’re housemates.” Adrian smiles warily. “No weirdness about it.” 

“My memories tell me otherwise.” Arlo drawls. Cruella Yaxley enters through the portrait, spots Arlo and promptly backs out through the portrait again. 

Arlo rolls her eyes. Some things never change. 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

“Excuse me?” 

“Blank?” 

Arlo peers up, not expecting it to be the ginger twins from the woods. She doesn’t say anything so the twins assume they should keep talking. 

“Um. By perchance, would you happen to know Ludo Bagman?” 

Fred’s eyes snap to George with fear as Arlo Blank’s face contorts with disgust. 

“W-we were wondering, if you had…any way of contacting him.” George stammers, his words making her more revolted. 

“He owes us money!” Fred blurts. 

_Ah. Of course._

Her gaze suddenly mellows, looking between the pair. She sighs and shakes her head. 

“You poor souls.” 

The twins perk up at her sudden speech. 

“Why?” The chime warily. 

“I don’t think you’ll see your money again.” She clicks her tongue. “Sorry boys.” 

The twins look from her to each other, then back to her, then groan. 

“Was it a lot?” Arlo enquires with mild interest. Betting with school children was a new low, even for Bagman. 

“Thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, and three Knuts plus a joke wand.” One admits, hanging his head low. 

“We should’ve known. Lee won’t ever let us live this down.” The other curses. “Fuck!” 

Arlo raises an eyebrow. “Lee as in Lee Jordan?” 

“You know Lee Jordan?” They exclaim.

Arlo shrugs. “He’s that funny quidditch commentator. Isn’t he?” 

“Yes.” They nod with pride.’ “He’s our best mate.” 

Arlo tries not to be sarcastic when she smiles. “Lucky you.” 

“I’m Fred Weasley by the way.” 

“I’m George…same surname.” 

Arlo looks suspiciously between them. 

“I’m Blank.” She pauses. “You’re related to that prick from last year? The head boy?” 

The twins shake their heads furiously and say. “We’re _very_ different from Percy. _Very, very_ different.” 

“Good to know.” She raises an eyebrow. “The other gingers wandering around. Those your cousins?”

“Ginny, from the woods? Younger sister.” 

Arlo’s mouth forms an O-shape. That made total sense. Why else would they be hiding in the woods together at The World Cup?

“And a tactless idiot called Ron. Younger brother.” 

Arlo’s light up. “What about Charlie Weasley?” 

“That’s our big brother.” They grin. 

“Wicked.” Arlo gasps, patting the side opposite her. “What’s he doing now?” 

The twins sit, grinning at her invitation to do so. 

“He works with dragons.” 

“ _Dragons_?”  
  
༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

  
“Blank?” Cedric taps her shoulder warily while she stares into space. Arlo carelessly crushes a sopophorous bean between her fingers. It hisses from the pressure and she bares her teeth back. Cedric gulps. 

“What?” Arlo drawls, stepping back and sitting on her stall. She was the first to finish like usual. 

“How are you so good at potions?” Cedric perplexes. “You’re away from school a lot.” 

Arlo shrugs. “I don’t stick to the book.” 

Cedric stops stirring his draught of the living death, which he’s pretty sure is a lost cause, and focuses fully on her. Arlo looks at his expectant gaze and rolls her eyes. She hops off her stall and grimaces at the state of his potion. 

“First off, you-” 

Cedric’s eyes widen is horror as a sopophorous bean hits her in the back of the head. Roger Davies pales in his seat as Arlo whips around to search for the culprit. The quidditch captain drops his silver blade against the worktop and avoids her gaze. 

“Ravenclaw?” Arlo mutters, hand outstretching so the bean flew into her hand from the floor. Cedric watches in fascination as it sails back to Roger’s workspace and settles there. Just when Davies thought he was in the clear, his silver blade suddenly comes to life and stabs the bean, making it fly across the room once again and this time, hit Professor Snape’s bent head as he marks papers. 

His eyes snap up. “Davies!” 

“B-but, sir-”

Snape slams a large book shut, which in turn silences Roger, who goes back to tending his potion with a shaky hand. 

Cedric sighs. “You didn’t have to-”

“But I did. And it amused me.” Arlo cuts him off. “Focus on your disastrous effort, Diggory.” 

He rolls her eyes at her emotionless tone. His efforts were pitiful, a violet shade of purple contrasting heavily to her pale lilac concoction slowly transforming to translucent. He couldn’t even argue. 

“You need to add more sloth brain. And give it an anti-clockwise stir for Merlin’s sake.” Arlo mutters. 

“But the book-”

“Potion books are guidelines, not rules. Snape would never tell you that because he likes to internally laugh at failure.” Arlo cuts him off once again, checking her cauldron and raises her hand. “Professor Snape, I’m finished.” 

Snape sighs, as if she was burdening him during lesson time, and strode over with a flick of his robes as always. He peers into her cauldron, arching an eyebrow at the clear liquid. He drops a red leaf in, it shrivels into gold flecks and vanishes. Cedric’s jaw metaphorically drops. 

“Ten points for Slytherin, Miss Blank.” He gives her an odd look, darting to her hands and work top which are stained with juice. 

“I boil them in water to soften them, then crush them with my fingertips. More juice.” She sheepishly grins, he grimaces at the splatters on her collar and shakes his head. 

“Perhaps…find a less messy method next time, Miss Blank. You’ve stained Mister Diggory too.” 

Sure enough, Cedric looks down and to his horror, his grey jumper is speckled with purple. 

“Yes sir.” She rolls her eyes slightly, taking out her wand and tapping her collar. The purple spray instantly vanishes. She pokes her wand at Cedric, he flinches a little as it thwacks his chest. The stains immediately clear. 

Snape expresses surprise, or by Cedric’s standards he does. 

“What spell did you just use, Miss Blank?” 

“My own.” Arlo grins. “Tough stain charm. The scouring charm isn’t that useful on clothes and I’m sensitive to soap.” 

“The incantation?” Snape demands. 

“Secretum meum.” Arlo responds, trying to hide her grin as he intakes a sharp breath of annoyance. “Professor, I just submitted it to the Department of Spell Establishment for my trademark. You can find out with the rest of the country, sir.” 

Cedric watches the exchange, dumbfounded. He wondered if all the Slytherins back chat Severus Snape this this. 

“You’re finished. Get out.” Snape grits out. 

“Of course. Bye professor!” Arlo almost sings, attracting attention from the rest of the class as she enthusiastically waves until she’s through the door, last strands of her hair barely through before Snape casts it shut. 

Cedric shakes his head, glancing at his jumper again in disbelief. It’s pristine. 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

“Miss Blank! Miss Blank!” 

Arlo turns in surprise. It’s those twins again, this time with Lee Jordan. She stops in the corridor, allowing them to bound over. 

Lee nervously smiles. “Hello.” 

“Hello, Jordan.” She says pleasantly enough. 

“Merlin, she does know my name.” He hits the twins shoulders excitedly. 

“We told you.” The twins chime smugly. 

“Can you sign my commentating set please? Accio commentating set!” 

Arlo steps back a little as the clunky wooden scoreboard attached golden microphone crash on the floor in front of her, barely missing her feet. 

“Whoops. Still not great at that.” Lee gulps with a grimace laden smile. “Miss Blank? Please?” 

“Why not?” Arlo bites back a smile, the twins cheer and haul the large object up, Lee excitedly hands her a marker pen. It’s rather clammy. Arlo subtly wipes it on her robes before she uncaps it. 

“To Lee Jordan?” She enquires. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He nods vigorously.

“Sweet.” Arlo mumbles, scribbling at the golden microphone as Lee and the twins watch with acute interest. 

“Miss Blank! Weasleys! Jordan!” 

Arlo groans as McGonagall appears out of nowhere. The commentating set flies out of the twins hands and hovers next to the Transfiguration professor. 

“This is school property, Mister Jordan!” She states indignantly. 

“I asked her to sign it, Professor.” Lee smiles, before leaning over and whispering. “Come on Prof! This is my moment…you’re embarrassing me.” 

“I don’t care if I’m embarrassing you, Jordan.” McGonagall snaps. Arlo can’t help but laugh. The professor’s eyes narrow in on her. “Miss Blank, you ought to stop this autographing madness. You may be a superstar outside of these grounds, but you are certainly just a regular student here.” 

“Not true.” The twins mutter, instantly silencing as her glare turns on them. 

“I would be inclined to agree, professor.” Arlo charmingly smiles. “I am a regular, normal pupil. So could you put in a word with dear Dumbledore and have my portrait removed from the hall? It makes me feel like I died already. And I’m a lot prettier than her.” 

McGonagall falters. The Gryffindors exchange a bemused expression as the professor seemed to be unusually outwitted. 

“I only just stopped Madam Hooch from filing a complaint to the Education department about a violation of my rights.” Arlo continues to drawl. 

McGonagall nods along dispassionately. “I will see to that, Miss Blank. As for its prettiness, there’s not much I can do about that. Beauty is subjective after all.” 

Arlo rolls her eyes as the Professor walks away as composed as ever, commentating set floating after her. Minerva had subtly suggested she wasn’t that pretty. 

“I would call that a draw.” Fred muses, whistling lowly. 

“You fair alright against Minnie, Blank. Impressive.” George chuckles. 

Lee wails. “My commentating set!” 

“It’s school property Mister Jordan!” The twins imitate their head of house. Arlo chuckles.

“To My Friend Lee Jordan, you’re funny. Love, Arlo Blank.” She enunciates cooly, sending Lee a slight smile. “That’s what I wrote.” 

Lee’s eyes widen. “My friend? You make friends? I mean, I’d love to be your friend. You’re a legend at this school and not for quidditch but for vanishing Percy’s tongue. We tried to vanish our tongues for months but could only fix it to the roof of our mouths, can you teach me? Next time I see Snape-”

Arlo nods. “I’d like to be friends. I don’t have many here.” 

“You’ve got us.” The twins exclaim, linking their arms around Lee and striking rather tragic poses. 

“How many friends to you have at school?” George enquires with interest. 

“One since fourth year, Zabini. You two since yesterday. Jordan today. That’s it.” Arlo shrugs. “No one else likes me.” 

“I thought you and Cedric Diggory are close?” Lee Jordan frowns, recalling their bickering in Charms and Cedric escorting her to Dumbledore.   
“No. Diggory just happens to always be in my way.” Arlo scoffs. 

“He’s not a bad looking man to always be in your way.” Fred wiggles his eyebrows. 

“By the way, how am I supposed to tell you twins apart?” Arlo enquires, folding her arms. 

“Guess!” They cackle, running circles around each other as she tries to find some physical differences. 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

The new Weasley, Lee Jordan and Arlo Blank friendship confounded Cedric, along with the entire school. The prankster trio seemed to know a lot more jinxes than they did before. No longer relying on dung bombs and fireworks but now crafting meticulous rather witty incidents, which Cedric strongly suspects is thanks to the new addition to the group. 

The advantage of having a prefect on their side was lethal. So much so, that the prefects had a meeting together. Without the recently appointed Arlo Blank, to discuss her new allegiance with the resident trouble makers of the school, and decide how best to deal with it. 

The head boy and head girl had decreed Cedric to be Arlo Blank’s permanent hallway patrol partner, which he protested quite heavily. He suggested that her fellow Slytherin prefect, Adrian Pucey, should take the role. 

Adrian simply scoffed and said. “Why? Can pretty boy Diggory not handle the ice princess?” 

Cedric always had an unwavering determination to prove himself, so he fell into Pucey’s taunting trap. That was one of the shortcomings of the supposed perfect boy. He had to prove doubters wrong, even over trivial matters. 

“Handle the ice princess?” He scoffs to himself. “She’s not that-”

“Drowning boy!” Cedric jolts backwards at the sudden voice in his ear. Arlo smirks, landing on the steps from her previous seat at the window front. Cedric swallows, heart slowing when he realises it’s just her. 

“Did you know that people call you _ice princess_?” He blurts. 

Arlo hums. “Yeah. The Slytherin boys behind my back. Especially Pucey. He’s dying to fuck me.” 

Cedric’s eyes widen at her blunt statement. “Pucey wants to…sleep with you?” 

“You don’t curse Diggory?” Arlo laughs to herself. “Aw, I shouldn’t be surprised. Aren’t you just precious?” 

He rolls his eyes with embarrassment. “I _do_ curse. Sometimes.” 

“Like when?” 

Cedric pauses. “Like…when I’m angry?” 

“You get angry?” Arlo repeats in mock disbelief and smirks. “I would pay to see that.” 

“It’s our turn to patrol every Monday.” Cedric mutters. “I expect you to come on time each week. We’ll meet outside the Great Hall next time.” 

“I’m here aren’t I?” Arlo groans as he gives her expectant look. “Yes, _sir_.” 

He bristles at the term, clearing his throat. “What happened to Fenella Lee?” 

Arlo shrugs. “She died.” 

Cedric flinches back. “What?” 

“Kidding. She transferred to Castelobruxo.”

“The school in Brazil?” Cedric frowns. “Why would she suddenly go there?” 

“I think you’re better with Hogwarts intel than I am, Diggory.” Arlo deadpans. 

“So Snape made you a prefect?” 

“Upon Dumbledumb’s orders.” 

Cedric winces at the derogatory nickname. 

“Why would he do that?” Cedric utters aloud. 

Arlo snickers. “I know right? The old age must be getting to him.” 

Cedric chooses not to agree as they descend the moving staircase, halting as the stairs suddenly shift. Arlo sighs with annoyance. 

“Not very fun, this prefect thing. Everyone’s boring and staying in bed.” 

He can’t help but smile. “Third floor, the kitchens and the Astronomy Tower. That’s where people usually want to sneak out to.” 

“I don’t see why people can’t just be allowed to have their fun. What’s that muggle phrase? Rules are meant to be broken.” Arlo muses aloud. 

“I usually trust Professor Dumbledore’s judgement. So I assume that him appointing you as the replacement prefect has a bigger purpose which I can’t see yet.” Cedric deadpans. 

Arlo kisses her teeth. “No fun Diggory.” 

“I like to have fun.” Cedric insists. “But there’s a time and place.” 

Arlo scours him with withering disagreement. “I ought to shove you down the moving stairs.” 

Cedric’s hand inches closer to his wand. 

“The word _fuck_ makes you squirm.” Arlo randomly announces. And sure enough, Cedric shifts at the expletive. 

“I just don’t feel it should be used casually. That’s all.” Cedric sighs as mischief dances in Blank’s eyes. 

“So when do you consider it appropriate to say, fuck?” Arlo pronounces the K with large emphasis, turning back to look him rather innocently. 

Cedric scoffs. “I don’t-”

Arlo presses a finger to her lips, and stops beside a coat of armour, reaching in and tugging out someone by the collar. 

“Six points from,” She scans the worried boy’s robes, “Hufflepuff?” 

“Kevin Whitby?” Cedric blurts. 

Arlo turns to Cedric with amusement. “Merlin, Diggory. You should teach your kids to hide better. Rule of breaking rules: don’t get caught. If I find you in a decent place next time, I’ll give you some house points instead.” 

She ruffles the pale first year’s hair. “Off you go, little Puff.” 

Cedric huffs as the boy scampers away in fear. “That’s not how it works!” 

“I don’t care about the conventionalities, Diggory.” Arlo brushes him off. “Patrol being a game of hide and seek - you know that game? Much more fun.” 

The Hufflepuff groans. If only he hadn’t risen to Pucey’s challenge. 

“No.” He determines. “You’re going to get me in trouble with Smith.” 

“Who?” 

“Aaron Smith! The head boy.” 

“So that’s his name.” Arlo mutters, vaguely remembering him welcoming her to the prefect committee with a tight smile and pained eyes. “He’s so fake.” 

“Blank!” Cedric protests. “He’s a nice guy.” 

“You’re a nice guy too, Diggory. And you’re the fakest of them all.” Arlo’s eyes narrow before she walks away. 

“Whats that supposed to mean?” Cedric calls after her, frustratedly speeding up as she doesn’t answer. Arlo’s eyes widen as he grabs her and twists her around to face him. 

“Why the fuck am I fakest of them all?” Cedric demands, flames in his eyes, lips drawn in displeasure. 

Arlo almost beams. “Say that again.” 

“What?” Cedric frowns. 

Arlo tilts her head and giggles. “Fuck.” 

Cedric exhales deeply, trying to calm himself. She’s doing it again. Riling him up, making him act against his better judgement. 

“Stop purposefully irritating me, Blank. It’s not funny.” He tries to remain stern but calm. 

Arlo pouts, lifting her head a little higher. Cedric steps back as their noses almost brush. 

“I find it funny.” She cocks an eyebrow. “That _perfect_ prefect Diggory has a temper to him. What would happen if your dear Puffle fan club found out?” Arlo muses mockingly, gasping for effect. “Or that cute little Ravenclaw. Does she know Prince Charming likes to grab?” She slips her hand out of his loosening grip for emphasis, biting her lip with amusement at his shocked stupor. 

Cedric breaks out his momentary astonishment.

No one talks to him like this. Everyone liked him. The Gryffindors couldn’t find much to make fun of after he caught the snitch. Everyone knew he was a sound guy. Even the Weasley twins grudge against him constantly wavers. 

“Blank.” His jaw ticks as she doesn’t face him, once again. “Blank, I swear-”

“I thought you didn’t swear, Digs.” 

Cedric exhales with disbelief. “Turn around. Now.” 

Arlo merely glances over her shoulder, sauntering through the dimly lit corridor.

“Make me, Diggory.” She taunts, flying around the corner. 

Cedric huffs, speeding up. Arlo notices and starts sprinting, Cedric runs after her. She’s pretty fast. He doesn’t even know _why_ exactly he’s chasing Arlo Blank around school after hours. But for some reason its enthralling, especially her laughter as he almost catches the end of her robe but doesn’t. 

“Use those long legs of yours, pretty boy.” Arlo’s sweet but sinful voice sails through the castle, and before he knew it, they were in the cold night air of the Clocktower Courtyard. Cedric stopped, panting, Arlo equally exhausted, on the opposite side of the cloister. 

“Truce?” Arlo chuckles uneasily as he stalks forward. Cedric scoffs, eyes dark as he prowls towards her with lithe ease that Arlo’s never seen a man possess. She steps backwards, almost enchanted by his gaze. 

_Hold on. It’s Diggory! The boy who drowned. And got flattened by a stampede of people. Don’t find him attractive._

Arlo whirls around once she shatters her most primal side’s obvious interest in a half attractive man. It’s too late. Mercilessly tugged back by the end of the robe, she hears a rip and gasps. 

“My robes!” 

“Sorry.” He smirks, not sorry at all. “Does that bother you? Ripping your clothes?” 

Arlo’s eyes widen as he rips it further, the tear flying up until it exposes the back of her skirt. Arlo takes it off to assess the damage, horrified at the giant ruin. Cedric chuckles at her displeasure. 

“Now we’re even, Blank.” 

Her pupils enlarge to the point that her eyes were blackening, overtaking the golden green, if Cedric’s eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. He swallows uneasily as his tie begins to tighten, pressing around his neck with sudden force. Cedric whimpers as it becomes harder to breath, fingertips curling around his tie with desperation as it cuts off his air flow. 

It loosens again. Cedric gulps for oxygen, eyes snapping to Arlo’s murderously. She yelps as he lurches forward as grabs her shirt collar, stretching it impossibly wide.   
“Diggory, don’t.” She hisses. 

He’s too angry to care, ripping the white shirt open, the buttons splaying over the stone cloister with a tingle and rolling away. Cedric’s eyes widen when he realises what he’s done. He ripped a girl’s shirt open. 

And there Arlo Blank stood, chest rising and falling with fury, shirt hanging by the sides, black silk bralette exposed. Cedric swallows hastily, his eyes shooting to hers. 

“S-sorry.” He blurts, mortified as he sheds his jumper and hands it to her. Cedric tries not to look at the smooth expanse of skin, her toned midriff and how the rich material snuggled against her chest as she shrugs the sweater on without a word. Arlo says nothing as she analyses his flustered form, now fully clothed again. 

Cedric rakes a hand through his hair, feeling genuinely awful. 

“Blank, I’m so so sorry. I’ll buy you a new shirt and robes okay? I didn’t see much, I promise.” 

Arlo swallows. There’s an odd feeling in her chest and her cheeks are flushed. Humiliation? Anger? Mortification? No. She couldn’t place it as her heart battered against its cage. 

She grabs Cedric and yanks him forward so their noses touch. Presses her lips to his and pulls away before he could react. To her surprise, his eyes are tightly screwed shut, flying open at the loss of contact. 

“You violated me. So I violated you. Go tell your girlfriend that you cheated on her.” Arlo spits indignantly, pointing to the castle. 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Cedric stupidly blurts. _Kiss me again._

Arlo clicks her tongue. “So I kissed your abhorrent face for nothing. Great.” 

Cedric laughs disbelievingly. “You’re mental.” 

Arlo steps forward with fiery disbelief. 

“You are! You ripped my shirt open.” 

Cedric’s jaw ticks, stepping forward as well. “You strangled me! Then kissed me!” 

“Because you ripped my robe and my shirt open!” Arlo steps forward again, the front of her shoes hitting his. She raises her leg and clamps down on Cedric’s foot. He grits his teeth in pain as Arlo stomps back towards the castle, slamming the door behind her. 


	6. coach Blank

Care of Magical Creatures is a  _ disaster.  _ Hagrid had given them a chat about the Moke, a green lizard that could shrink itself or grow to up to ten inches. That was fine. The issue arose when he sent them into the forest to find some. 

“Right, I want yer to split into pairs an’ go collect as many as yer can. Is’ bloody ‘ard, I tell ya. They’re worth a pretty penny.” 

Arlo sat on the opposite side to Cedric. Angelina Johnson and Patricia Stimpson, blissfully unaware of the tension sat in the middle of the half-circle between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff. 

They exchange a mutual nod, much to Arlo’s dread, and the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw stand up and link arms. 

“May the best pair win.” Angelina grins, though mostly directed at Cedric seeing as she, like most people, was still wary of Arlo Blank. 

Arlo watches the two girls run off into the forest with a magic container in dread. 

“Blanko, why don’ you go with Ced?” Hagrid pats her on the back, she winces at the sheer force. He hoists her up and shoves her a glass container, head tilting to Cedric who was staring into the distance. 

“Make sum’ bloody friends,” Hagrid whispers. 

Arlo scowls. “Yes, professor.” 

She stalks over to Cedric, dropping his school jumper into his lap. Cedric’s gaze meets hers, immediately diverting. 

“Thanks.” He mutters. 

“I washed it,” Arlo mumbles as he stands, brushing himself off. 

“Be back in thirty!” Hagrid calls after them as they wander into the Forbidden Forest. It was mostly fine during the day, though you had to watch out for Imps and not be loud in case of disturbing potentially nearby unicorns. 

The two sixth years silently look for Mokes, not particularly feeling enthusiastic. In fact, neither cared if Angelina and Patricia beat them. They’d rather silence than ten house points each. 

Cedric clears his throat. “Look, Blank, I just wanted to say sorry again for-”

“ I got you back then and there. Stop apologising.” Arlo drawls. 

Cedric sighs. “I just feel bad.” 

“Just think of it like we were fifth years, stripping in Summer to take a dip in the Great Lake. Oh wait, that’s probably quite a traumatic image for you, drowning boy.” Arlo snickers. Cedric presses his lips together, unamused. 

“I take it back. I don’t feel bad.” He retorts. 

“You really shouldn’t. Do you know how many people would kill to see me shirtless?” She gloats half-heartedly. 

“You’re arrogant.” Cedric scoffs. 

“So are you. You’re just better at hiding it.” Arlo rolls her eyes, cursing as a Moke shrinks into thin air as she tries to grab it. “If only Accio worked with living things.” 

“Have you ever tried it?” 

“Yes. When you were drowning.” 

Cedric groans. “Stop it. The joke’s getting old.” 

“No, I  _ seriously _ tried it.” Arlo turns indignantly. Waving her wand in the air for emphasis. “Accio hominum drowning boy!” 

Cedric laughs disbelievingly. “I thought you were good at magic.” 

“I saved you though, didn’t I?” Arlo snatches up a wriggling lizard, grimacing as Cedric traps it in the box and it seemingly disappears to a mere green dot. 

“I suppose you did.” He rolls his eyes. “Thank you.” 

“Finally,” Arlo remarks dryly. “I was beginning to think you were a very ungrateful prick.” 

“I wanted to say thank you.” His voice softens. “Last year, I was waiting for you to come down from quidditch practice, and then Hooch came and I couldn’t find the right timing, and you called me Dockery so I thought you might not remember me. Then we left school the next day for Summer.” 

“No need for an essay,” Arlo mumbles, slightly taken aback by his earnestness. “It was no biggie. I’m sad no one leaked the story to The Prophet. Would’ve done wonders for my public image.” 

Cedric gives her a dirty look. “That story better not leave this castle. How can I enter the Triwizard Tournament if it comes out that I almost drowned in the Black Lake?” 

Arlo almost gasps. “You’re going to enter that thing?” 

“You’re not?” Cedric frowns like he couldn’t understand what could possibly be unappealing about it. 

“People die in that tournament.” Arlo deadpans. “I’ll stick to quidditch.” 

He shrugs. “Fair enough.” 

“Why do you want to enter so badly?” 

“I like a challenge. I like the feeling of adrenaline, y’know? Like in quidditch?” 

“You play?” 

“I’m the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain.” He chuckles uneasily. “You didn’t know?” 

“I didn’t know you existed until….you know. Then at The World Cup, I learnt your name is Diggory not Dockery.” 

Cedric laughs. A genuine laugh which makes Arlo falter a little. 

“You know I have a first name, right?” He smiles slightly. 

“I’m not too fond of first names,” Arlo admits. “No one calls me… _ Arlo. _ ” 

“Not even your-” Cedric halts his tongue. “Not even Madam Hooch?” 

They ignore what he was about to say.  _ Parents.  _

“She calls me  _ Arlo Blank!”  _ She imitates the Flying teacher. “Sometimes Blanko.” 

Cedric smiles. “What about Coach O’Hare?” 

“Kid, idiot, moron. But not Arlo, no.” She considers. Cedric stifles a laugh. 

“He must like you a lot.” He comments. “Insults are a form of affection when it comes to quidditch.” 

“Do you curse out your players, Diggory?” Arlo asks with amusement. 

“No. Of course not.” 

“So you don’t like them?” 

“I do like the team!” He vows. “I never said it was a form of affection for  _ me _ .”

“So cute,” Arlo mutters. 

“Huh?” 

“Nothing.” She shakes her head absentmindedly. “What’s your favourite position?” 

“Seeker,” Cedric responds immediately, eyes gleaming. 

Arlo’s shoulders sink as he doesn’t catch onto the innuendo.  _ He's so...pure.  _ She analyses him and nods. 

“Shame it’s not happening this year with the tournament and all.” She mutters. “You must be good.”

“I’m alright.” Cedric shrugs. “How come you don’t play for Slytherin? We could’ve played against each other by now.” 

“I don’t like the way they play. If a player’s good enough then they don’t need to resort to violence and cheating. Do you remember Terrence Higgs the seeker? He was okay. Adrian Pucey also sticks to the rules. The rest of them were a joke and Flint as captain…” Arlo shudders. “That’s partly why Snape doesn’t like me.” 

“Because you made Marcus Flint break all his bones?” Cedric guesses. 

Arlo rolls her eyes. “Because I won’t join the team. Blames me for Gryffindor winning last year.” 

“But you hardly attended last year...or the year before. People think you quit school all the time.” 

“Exactly, Diggory. I had bigger Mokes to catch. Like the number one reserve for Irish chaser.” 

“You did it,” Cedric states the obvious. 

“I did.” She nods. 

“Was it your dream to play for Ireland?” 

“It still is,” Arlo responds softly. 

“What’s it like?” Cedric asks in utter fascination. "To achieve your dream?”

Arlo’s eyes shimmer with mirth. Cedric wanted to look like that one day. He wants to look so accomplished and revered, so serene and assured. 

“You’ll know, Diggory. You’ve got that thirst for greatness in your eyes that’s balanced by humility and willingness to work hard. Dreams always become reality for a person like you.” 

The air dissipates from his lungs as Arlo Blank is suddenly so genuine and her eyes so clear that Cedric believes every single word she says. That great things are coming for him. He’s oddly touched, swallowing down the lump in his throat. 

Arlo beams. Cedric Diggory is visibly moved by her words. 

“Has no one ever told you that before?” 

“I guess.” Cedric breathes. “It just sounded true this time.” 

_ So pretty,  _ Arlo thinks with awe as the forest canopy dances above him, illuminating him in glimmers of gold and green. 

“How many did you catch, Cedric? Blank?” 

They snap out of it. Angelina and Patricia stand with an empty glass container. Cedric glances to their own. 

“Three.” He swallows. 

The girls look at each other and groan. 

“You heading back? We’re ten minutes over.” Patricia smiles, beckoning them along. 

The Hufflepuff and Slytherin wordlessly follow the bickering Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, the latter pair clearly in disbelief at how they couldn’t catch any lizards compared to their competition. 

Her words ring in his mind over and over again. 

_ Dreams always become reality for a person like you. _

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

George coughs so hard that pumpkin juice trickles through his nose, making Cedric grimace and Lee howl. 

“So you don’t think it’s a good idea?” 

“Is throwing yourself off the Astronomy Tower a good idea?” Lee enquires. 

Cedric’s brow furrows at the random question. “No?” 

“There’s your answer.” The commentator claps Cedric on the back and George recovers, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Have you hit your head, Diggory?” George grins. “You’ve gone mad.” 

“You really think it’s such a bad idea?” Cedric presses, disappointment washing over him the more they look amused. 

“What’s a bad idea, pretty boy? I didn’t know you had those.” Fred appears, slinging his arm over Cedric. 

Cedric rolls his eyes, checking the courtyard for any eavesdroppers. 

“Where did you come from?” George scoffs. 

“Herbology with the snakes.” Fred shudders, clapping Cedric on the back. “What was this one saying?” 

“I asked them if they thought Blank would agree with helping me out with some magic.” 

A wicked grin overtakes Fred’s face. He wiggles his eyebrows. “You want some private sessions with our Blank?” 

“Atta boy, Diggory.” George hoots. 

“Not like that.” Cedric groans. He should’ve expected this ridiculousness from the Gryffindor lot. “As in, because of the tournament. I want to improve a bit, y’know?” 

The others sound understanding, nodding along.

“You’re absolutely fucked.” Lee deadpans. 

“Why?” Cedric exasperates. “You don’t think-”

“I’ll think she’ll hex you.” George interrupts. 

“Want to bet on it?” Lee snickers. 

“Go on then.” Fred agrees. 

Cedric rolls his eyes. “I think that Blank would help me.” 

The three boys burst into cahoots of laughter. 

“Help you with what?” 

Cedric swivels around, finding Arlo with her arms crossed in the outdoor corridor. She hops over the low wall and saunters towards them. 

“I think I’ll watch this from a distance.” Lee grimaces. 

“Us too.” The twins squeak. 

Cedric watches them scatter with resentment as he awkwardly smiles, now alone. Arlo looms in front of him, arms still crossed and expression blank. The twin and Lee’s scampering had attracted attention, of which Cedric was very conscious. She didn’t seem to care. 

“What do you need help with, Diggory?” She enquires flatly. 

Cedric pauses, trying to work out what sort of mood she was in. He decides to just bite the bullet. 

“I need help.” 

Arlo raises an eyebrow at his vagueness.

“With my magic.” Cedric amends. 

Arlo expresses something which could be concern. “What’s wrong with your magic?” 

“It needs to be better.” He determines. 

She blinks vacantly. 

“ _ You _ are the person who could make it better.” Cedric fills the silence. He waits nervously, bottom lip between his teeth and knee bouncing as she shows no outward reaction. Finally, Arlo’s left eye slightly squints. 

“How would that benefit me?” 

Cedric opens his mouth, then closes it when he realises he has no useful answer to that. It doesn’t benefit her in any form. 

“You see me more often?” He weakly offers. 

Arlo kisses her teeth. “Come up with anything better.” 

Cedric can’t help but feel offended. “Being seen with me will make you seem less scary?” 

Arlo rolls her eyes. “I thought I was the arrogant one?” 

She’s right. That made him sound a little conceited. 

“The quidditch pitch? I’ll get them to relocate it to somewhere else.” Cedric offers.

Arlo perks up a little. “You’re just a sixth-year prefect. How would you do that?” 

“You know I’m close with Dumbledore right?” 

It’s a white lie. But what would Arlo know? She’s not caught up with much going on in Hogwarts. 

Her mouth twists with doubt. “You secure me a new quidditch pitch then we’ll discuss it. I won’t entertain this until I see another pair of goal hoops and a flat green pitch on the grounds. Got it?” 

“Yes, coach.” Cedric grins. Arlo shoots him a warning look. 

Cedric paced between the two gargoyles. He hadn’t thought this through in the slightest. He didn’t even know the new password to Dumbledore’s office, and no professor would willingly let him up there without being told to do so by the Head Master himself. 

Suddenly, the circular staircase revealed itself. Cedric hurried in, ascending the long winding steps. He hesitates outside of the double oak doors. 

“Mister Diggory!” 

Cedric’s eyes widen as the Headmaster’s voice echoes through the doors. He quickly enters. 

“Professor Dumbledore, how are you?” He smiles, charmingly he hoped. 

“I’m very well, Cedric. How can I help your restless self today?” The old man smiles from his chair. 

“Well…you see sir. I’ve been thinking.” Cedric trails off, he hadn’t thought this through. 

“That’s good to hear, Mister Diggory.” Dumbledore’s lip quirks. 

Cedric internally groans.  _ Nice going, Ced. Great introductory argument.  _

_ “ _ Quidditch is one of Hogwarts biggest points of pride, and we excel at it. I think, no,  _ I know _ , it would be such a shame if everyone became so rusty for the whole year. Just because of the Triwizard Tournament, which only one Hogwarts pupil can partake in. Doesn’t seem right for the whole sport to suffer, sir. If it’s possible,” he gives Dumbledore a very hopeful look, “I think it would be so wonderful to have another pitch put up, just for the year, in the grounds so that students can still practice, or play their own friendly games.” 

He finally breathes again. Dumbledore blinks. 

“Is this for Miss Blank?” 

“Yes -  _ no _ , sir. It’s in the interest of the whole student body, of course.” Cedric tacts on a firm nod on the head. 

Dumbledore chuckles. “Consider it done, Mister Diggory.” 

Cedric blinks. Was he that persuasive? That was very quick. 

“When sir?” 

Dumbledore clicks his fingers. “As we speak.” 

Cedric malfunctions. “I’m sorry sir?” 

Dumbledore shakes his head with amusement. “Go to Miss Blank and tell her the news, Cedric. I’m sure she will be very happy with you.” 

“Thank you, Professor!” Cedric beams, running out of the office and down the stairs, pausing in awe. Through the tower window he can see hoops erecting themselves in the distance, its nearest dwelling was the wooden bridge and even that was quite some distance away. He rushes down the rest of the flights, ignoring people’s confused calls as he looks for Arlo Blank. 

“She’s in Muggle Studies.” The twins call after him. Cedric skids to a halt. 

“Blank does Muggle Studies?” Cedric expresses surprise despite his breathlessness. “I wouldn’t expect that.” 

Arlo gazes out the window with immense boredom. She didn’t think the concept of electricity was that complicated. Nevertheless, Professor Burbage was explaining it to Alicia Spinnet for the third time in different words. Her eyes widen, leaning forward in her chair as she sees quidditch hoops rising from the ground in the distance. She rubs her eyes but sure enough, they were definitely real. 

Arlo sticks up her hand. 

“Yes, dear?” Charity Burbage smiles. 

“I feel sick!” She blurts. 

The teacher’s smile falls with concern. “Miss Blank, get yourself to Madam Pomfrey this instant.” 

Arlo nods, collecting her book with fake weariness and hobbling out the classroom with a hand pressed against her stomach. As soon as the door closes behind her, she sprints in the direction of the outdoors. The fresh air hits her lungs. 

“Accio Firebolt!” Arlo demands, immediately mounting her broom and zooming in the direction of the new pitch. 

“Blimey, is that Blank?” Cedric looks up as Sander gawks at the sky. He just catches a glimpse of her black hair in the wind. Cedric bolts upright. 

“Later!” He calls, ignoring his friends following questions as he runs a far enough distance. “Accio Nimbus 2001.” 

Arlo marvels at the new pitch, wrapping her fist against the hoops. 

“Pretty decent right?” 

She turns her broom in surprise. “Merlin, Diggory. You and Dumbledore must be the best of bloody friends. It’s barely been an hour.” 

“I told you so,” Cedric replies smugly, flying towards her and halting just in front. 

Arlo outstretches her hand. He glances from it to her, she raises an expectant eyebrow. Cedric chuckles and grasps it. They firmly shake hands. 

“It’s Coach Blank from now on. And I won’t go easy on you.” 

“Starting from tomorrow?” He smirks. 

She nods. “Starting from tomorrow.”


	7. jinx galore

“Cedric! Cedric!” 

Cedric’s eyes shoot open. He recoils back in shock, still groggy as a skittish and blurry Ernie Macmillan comes into view. 

“Ernie?” He rasps. “What’s going on?” 

Just at that moment, the dorm door flies open.

“Why the fuck is Arlo Blank sat in our common room?” The older brother frowns at the younger. “Ern? What are you doing here?” 

“S-she told me to fetch Cedric.” 

Sander grimaces and then laughs. “You’re Blank’s errand boy? What a loser.” 

Ernie glares at him, then turns to Cedric. “Ced, please get up before Arlo Blank vanishes my fingers!” 

“She won’t do that.” Cedric whines, flopping back and rubbing his eyes groggily. He sighs and begrudgingly rises as Ernie pokes his side. “Fine. Fine. I’m up, Ern. Your fingers are safe.” 

Sander laughs at the exchange, quietening down when Cedric’s eyes snap to his with suspicion. 

“Why the hell are you up and about?” 

Sander’s always the last in the dorm to be ready for breakfast if he isn’t hopelessly abandoned due to lack of time. Occasionally, he’ll rock up fifteen minutes before class and grab a banana. 

“Felt like it.” Sander smiles in a manner far too wide for the morning. He’s donning the clothes he was wearing last night. 

Cedric rolls his eyes. He can only guess what happened. Bypassing the Macmillan boys and scowling in jealousy at Will who sleeps through anything, Cedric pads down the corridor of the boy’s dormitories and swings the latch open. 

He halts in the doorway. Sure enough, Arlo Blank was there, sat cross legged and poking at a potted plant with fascination. 

“How on earth did you get in here?” Cedric gawks. 

Arlo scours him with annoyance. “Didn’t he tell you to change? Get your exercise gear on.” 

Cedric’s eyes widen. “Exercise? Now?” 

“Yes, _now_. Why the fuck else would I be sat in the Hufflepuff common room at 7AM?” Arlo scoffs, glancing around as someone enters the common room. “Hi.” 

Lola Godfrey, who had been too drowsy to notice the pair bickering, flies back in shock and stumbles into a wooden table. Arlo winces. The Hufflepuff scrambles for the Herbology textbook she left there last night. 

“H-hi.” She mumbles, wiping her eyes roughly. Nope, it _really_ was Arlo Blank in the flesh. Cedric bites his lip to refrain himself from guffawing at the painfully awkward exchange. 

“Diggory, go get changed. Now. Or I’ll hex you.” Arlo snaps. Then turns back around and in a much sweeter voice asks. “You’re in my year aren’t you?” 

“Yeah. Friends with Ced.” Lola nods to the figure sprinting through the door. “I’m Lorlaline.” 

“That’s pretty. Thanks for smiling at me that time, by the way, Lorlaline. It was a nice change from…yeah.” Arlo trails off. She found it hard to make conversation unless it was about quidditch or casting spells. 

“You can call me Lola. Only my great aunt calls me Lorlaline, actually I don’t even know why I said it in the first place.” Lola rambles. “Sorry, it’s early. My brain isn’t socially functioning right now.” 

Arlo’s lips quirk. “It’s fine. My brain is never socially functioning.” 

Lola chuckles. “Are you an introvert?” 

Arlo blinks. “A what?” 

Her eyes widen in fear. “Muggle term.” 

She waits for the Slytherin to grimace at the thought. 

Arlo’s eyes spark with curiosity. “Muggle term? What does it mean? I take Muggle Studies but I’ve never heard of it. Is it to do with electricity?” 

“Merlin, Blank. Take a breath.” 

Arlo scowls as Cedric comes into view, looking a little fresher and wake. He still looks soft and cuddly in a hoodie and sweatpants as opposed to his blue flannel pyjamas, water bottle in hand. 

“Sorry.” She pouts at Lola. 

“Cedric Diggory, is that any way to treat a guest?” Lola scolds. “I find it quite refreshing that someone actually wants to learn about the muggle world.” 

Arlo gives Cedric a smug look as he’s berated. His top lip curls slightly in return. 

“Sorry, Blank.” He drawls unfeelingly. 

Arlo glances at their massive yellow clock. “We need to go. It was nice to meet you, Lola.”

“You too, Blank.” Lola waves them off as Arlo drags a bumbling Cedric out by the front of his hoodie. 

“What is the meaning of all this?” He groans, stumbling over a barrel. Arlo releases him. 

“Morning training.” She states as if it’s obvious.

Cedric almost shrivels at the thought. 

“Time for fresh air.” Arlo claps her hands. 

“How did you break in, in the first place?” Cedric enquires, trailing after her to an exit. It’s unsurprisingly deserted around school. 

“Two from the bottom, middle of the second row. To the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff. You should tell the first years to stop yelling it to each other in public places.” Arlo rolls her eyes. “I won’t share. No one to share with.” 

“What about Lee and the twins?” Cedric doubts. 

“They probably already know. George is hooking up with a Hufflepuff.” 

“Who?” Cedric’s eyes widen. 

Arlo shrugs. “I was only half listening to him.” 

Cedric sighs at the anticlimax. “So, what exactly does morning training entail?” 

If Arlo’s wicked grin was anything to go by, he was terrified. 

Forty five minutes later, Cedric was drenched in sweat. Hoodie long abandoned, t-shirt clinging to him as her ran, one hand attached to the end of Arlo’s Firebolt. 

“This isn’t magic!” Cedric almost sobs as the broom increases speed, his muscles were screaming at him to stop. 

“Last leg, Diggory. Almost there.” Arlo calls over her shoulder, unsympathetic to his complete exhaustion.

Cedric groans as the Firebolt accelerates more, the taste of copper in his mouth as he pushes forward. Arlo grins as they reach the base of the quidditch goal, landing on the ground and tossing him the water bottle. Cedric collapses against the metal and drains the rest of it, incessantly panting. 

“You might not think that was helpful but The Triwizard Tournament won’t just be about magic.” Arlo explains as he tries to slow his breathing and recover. “You need to be as mentally and physically strong as possible, magical ability is just the icing on the cake.” 

Cedric nods understandingly, still half dead. 

“You’re tough, Diggory.” He smiles. “Not as tough as you need to be at all.” He stops smiling. “But we’ll get there.” 

Cedric settles on a weak, flat look. 

“I studied the history of the Tournament yesterday. Not much information around and for obvious reasons. Lots of death. And in 1792, a cockatrice got loose and injured three judges.” Arlo recounts casually. Cedric’s flushed face drains a little of colour.

“That shouldn’t put you off though. People die all the time for various reasons.” Arlo tries to quell his nerves. Doesn’t do much a good job. “If you’re going to go…might as well go out with a bang, hey? Bombarda type of shit.” 

Cedric just looks at her like she’s grown another head. 

“Come on.” Arlo sighs, extending her hand. She grimaces at his sweaty palm, struggling atiny bit to pull the six foot something boy up. “Cheer up. You can take the Firebolt.” 

Cedric brightens. “Really?” 

“Just to get back to the castle, yeah. Don’t try to keep it or Ireland will have my head.” Arlo drawls.

Cedric clambers on and shoots upwards. “Merlin, it’s fast!” 

“Don’t crash!” Arlo bellows as he lurches forward and zips away. 

She shakes her head. _Oh, Diggory._

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

Cedric shuffles into Defence, feeling rather worse for wear. 

_“Merlin,_ Diggory.” The twins gasp from the table nearest the door. 

“You looked wrecked. The missus?” Lee snickers. 

Cedric groans, “I had to shower, change and eat in just thirty minutes.” 

George grins. _“Nothing_ like a bit of morning se-”

“I knew Blank was _rough_ type but I didn’t know she could be that intense.” Cedric huffs, raking a hand through his damp locks. 

He glances at the Gryffindor trio who are uncharacteristically silent as they gawk at him. 

“What?” He exhales with annoyance. “Don’t say _I told you so_ because she hasn’t hexed me yet.” 

“What _has_ she done to you?” Fred asks weakly. 

“Made me run laps around the new quidditch pitch for an hour! At the Firebolt’s lowest speed which is still bloody fast.” 

“Mister Diggory, could you sit down?” 

“Yes, sir. Sorry.” He smiles sheepishly at Moody and sits next to Lee. 

The Gryffindors exhale in relief. 

“Godric, he’s thick.” George mutters to Fred. 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

Cedric wished he’d never asked Arlo Blank to coach him for the Triwizard Tournament. The morning runs were one thing. When she took him to the forrest and made him dodge every hex with just his sheer physical agility. He missed the torrent of beams by the skin of his teeth, the only real damage was a large hole in his trouser leg. That was probably when he should’ve stopped. But Cedric told himself that he got off lighter than the blasted tree stump beside him. 

He should’ve stopped when Arlo made him memorise the the characteristics of every single creature classified as XXXX. If he got it wrong, he had to eat Chilli or Tripe flavoured Bertie Bott bean. He threw up dinner that evening. 

He should’ve stopped when Arlo locked him in the School Freezer for fifteen minutes, much to some House Elves’ amusement and some’s horror, insisting that it would build character. 

Cedric seriously considered quitting when Arlo _borrowed_ Hagrid’s collection of snakes, they for some reason liked her very much, and set them after him around the school. _Maze of snakes_ she called it. It was a miracle that they weren’t caught. Arlo couldn’t find _Ezra_ the Boomslang for at least five hours after setting him loose. 

He told himself that it wasn’t that long until the end of October. He’d hold on until then.

Sure enough, his birthday swung around. October the twenty eighth, just in time for the Tournament. 

“Is it Helga Hufflepuff’s birthday?” Arlo scratched her neck in confusion as she sat down for breakfast. There were yellow and black balloons _everywhere_ especially around the Hufflepuff table, and equivalent coloured confetti constantly fluttering from the ceiling. 

“Pretty boy Diggory’s, actually.” Adrian Pucey was the only one to answer her question, the other sixth years munching warily beside her. Aside from Amara Zabini, who was more of a smiler than a talker. 

“He’s popular.” Arlo remarks. Adrian raises an eyebrow as she bites into some toast. 

“What’s it like patrolling with him?” 

Arlo shrugs. No one would guess what distressing, colourful images were flying through her head as she remained neutral. Snakes, freezers, mini fires, screaming. 

“Pretty uneventful.” 

“He’s alright, Diggory.” Pucey nods in agreement. “A little too perfect but it’s hard to hate him.” 

Arlo can’t help but agree. Cheers erupt as the man of the day finally enters, gawking in surprise as the whole Hufflepuff table, minus his friends laughing from the doorway, begin to sing Happy Birthday. Almost all the Ravenclaws join in and quite a few Gryffindors, even some Slytherins, notably half bloods, sing along. 

Arlo wasn’t one of them. She _hated_ birthdays, of any kind. It didn’t matter who’s it was. She always wondered why would anyone celebrate being born onto this miserable planet. But then again, not everyone had a shitty childhood. She imagined Cedric’s was quite pleasant, though he never talked about it. They never talked about their personal lives. 

Cedric beams, hugging Samantha, Lola, Will and Sander and shooting a charming smile at his house table. Contrary to what everyone expected to happen next, Cho Chang to give Cedric some birthday love, he skips over to the end of the Slytherin table. 

“Blank, it’s my birthday.” Cedric announces, to the serpents’ utter flabbergast. Arlo glances up with a cryptic look. 

“I saw.” She offers him an expression she hopes doesn’t look too unfriendly. 

“Did you get me anything?” Cedric enquires. Arlo blinks. 

“I was supposed to?” 

He shrugs. “Dunno. Just thought I’d say good morning.” 

“Hi?” Arlo tilts her head at his unusualness. They didn’t really acknowledge each other in public. Or Arlo never willingly acknowledged Cedric, or anyone, except the prankster trio, Amara Zabini and sometimes Ginny Weasley, in public. 

She grabs Miles Bletchley’s unused napkin and snatches Ethel Parkinson’s quill, both hold their tongues from protest, and scribbles away slightly. She hands it to Cedric with a fake smile, shooing him away. 

Cedric scoffs as he walks back to the Hufflepuff table. 

_You reached seventeen thanks to me. Happy birthday from your literal saviour, Coach Blank. P.S. your girlfriend is glaring at us._

Cedric glances to the Ravenclaw table. Sure enough, Cho Chang is shooting daggers at him. He smiles sheepishly and wanders over. 

“Why were you talking to Arlo Blank?” Cho demands. 

Cedric chuckles. “Thanks for wishing me happy birthday, Cho.” 

Cho rolls her eyes, shoving a card and wrapped parcel into his chest. Cedric’s unsure what to say. He’s never experienced her like this and they were quite new and not official. 

“Are you seriously upset about me talking to Blank?” Cedric asks warily. 

“How do you know her?” Cho enquires dryly. Her eyes flicker back to the infamous Slytherin who seems to be answering a question from Amara Zabini, the latter pulls out her wand and points it at Cassius Warrington. The Slytherin boy’s hair suddenly turns an atrocious shade of pink. Arlo rolls her eyes and takes Amara’s wand, muttering something else. Pigs ears sprout from his head. Amara expresses understanding and nods. 

Cho Chang turns around in disgust as the Slytherins piss themselves with laughter. She raises an expectant eyebrow, gritting her teeth as Cedric’s eyes are trained in Arlo’s direction. 

“Well?” 

“Huh?” Cedric’s eyes snap to hers. 

Cho exhales with annoyance as her friends try to act nonchalant, meanwhile she’s embarrassingly lacking attention from the boy she likes. 

“Since when did you talk to Arlo Blank, Cedric?” She bluntly insists. 

Cedric shrugs. “For a while. We have Charms and Care of Magical Creatures together. Oh and we’re potion partners for this term.” 

He watches in surprise as Cho huffs and storms out the Great Hall without another word. The Slytherins burst into jeers and the Puffs start yelling at them to shut up when they realise the serpents are taunting their beloved Cedric Diggory. Arlo remains blank as usual, barely sparing a look from her Charms book before nudging Amara and pointing. Then Arlo flicks her wand at Warrington and his pig ears finally disappear. 

Cedric turns with confusion and finally sits down at the Hufflepuff table. 

“Have you got a love triangle going on, Ced?” Sander asks with disbelief. 

“What?" He scoffs. "Where have you got that from?” 

“Just then.” Will snorts. “Cho storming out over you and Blank.” 

“There isn’t a _me and Blank._ ” Cedric firmly denies. “I don’t know what’s gotten into her.” 

“I wouldn’t be too happy if the boy I liked kept sneaking off with another girl each morning.” Sander taunts. 

This gets their end of the table’s attention. He said it quite loudly after all. There’s gasps from behind them. Cedric shuts his eyes with brief annoyance. The bloody Ravenclaws definitely heard that. 

“No one’s sneaking off. We go on runs together. That’s all.” He tries to dispel the accusation. 

Samantha shrugs. “You might want to tell Cho that before they do.” Her head tilts to the whispering fifth year Ravenclaws. Cedric sighs again. 

“If she wants to throw a fit over some assumptions then that’s not your problem, Ced. And it’s your birthday so to act up like that is a bitch move.” Lola weighs in on the situation. 

Will nods. “For a Ravenclaw, you’d think Cho would be able to deduce that Blank doesn’t like you at all. I thought she was going to jinx you when you headed over there. Luckily Warrington was the victim today.” 

Cedric rolls his eyes. “She was helping Amara Zabini jinx him, actually.” 

Samantha clicks her tongue. “He just inadvertently called Cho Chang stupid but you only listened to the part about Arlo Blank.” 

“No I didn’t.” Cedric batters away her accusation. “Anyway, there’s absolutely nothing going on with Blank and I. Nothing. I could never be attracted to that girl, she’s terrifying. That’s Will’s job.” 

“Hey!” 

Cedric dodges the packet of butter with incredible reflex. Something he had to credit Arlo Blank for. 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

Arlo yawns, having survived morning class she was off to nap. 

“Blank! The castle is buzzing today.” Arlo stumbles a little as Lee suddenly swings an arm over her shoulder. 

“Why?” She puzzles. His enthralled expression can’t mean anything good. 

“Do you know what the pillars of infamy are at Hogwarts?” 

“No.” Arlo scoffs.

“Family heritage. Pranking teachers. Jinxing students. Quidditch legend-hood. And the final instalment of notoriety at this dump? Romance scandal.” 

“And?” She enquires for Lee’s sake, who’s about to burst from excitement. 

“There’s been the first romance scandal of the year!” Lee grins. 

“Romance scandal?” Arlo echoes unfeelingly. “With who?” 

“You!” 

“Me?” 

“And Diggory!” 

“ _Diggory?”_ Arlo repeats with utter disgust, her whole face scrunches up with appalled vigour. It’s the most expressive Lee’s ever seen her. 

“And Cho Chang!” 

Arlo’s eyes widen in fury, she whips out her wand. 

“Who started this crap?” She barks. 

Lee gulps, eyes darting to the wood clenched in her fist by her side. “Well…I heard it from Angelina Johnson who said she heard it from Katie Bell who said she heard it from Marcus Belby and Eddie Carmichael and they said they heard it from Marietta Edgecombe.” 

“Who is _that_?” Arlo demands. 

“Cho’s best friend. Ravenclaw.” Lee grimaces. “I think it started from her.” 

“And what’s been said about me exactly?” Arlo cocks an eyebrow. 

Lee grimaces. “Not great stuff, I hear. Home wrecker? Sly minx? Whatever girls call each other when someone takes someone’s man. 

Arlo grabs him arm and tugs him forward. 

“Blank? Where are we going?” Lee asks with dread. 

“To find Henrietta.” 

“Marietta- never mind. What are you going to do to her?” 

“Teach her a lesson of course. I think I’ve been too nice around here lately.” Arlo glowers, shoving people out the way to get to the _gossiping_ courtyard. She doesn’t react as Cormac McLaggen tumbles to the floor. Lee suppresses a laugh as they storm past. 

Arlo stops in the outdoor corridor, spotting a bunch of people in embroidered blue robes with mirthful looks in their eyes. Her own narrow. She knew that look _very_ well. Hogwarts students were _always_ chatting shit in this cloister, seems like the Ravenclaws bloody eyes were too tired from reading today. If there was a topic to discuss, every single house (yes, even Slytherin weren’t above Hogwarts gossip), fifth years and up normally, were here to to sink their claws into it. 

“Is she here?” Arlo asks Lee. Lee knows he should lie to spare Marietta Edgecombe from humiliation. But Arlo was going to find her and destroy her anyway. He might as well smooth over the process. Or that’s how he justifies fuelling the chaotic legacy of Arlo Blank. 

“That’s her.” Lee points at a reddish blonde with tragically frizzy hair. “Get her, Blank. Let her know who the fuck she’s dealing with!” 

He crosses his arms and leans against the archway, tutting to himself. 

Arlo stalks forward, wand in hand. The Ravenclaws don’t notice her approaching, too engrossed in their conversation. 

“I just don’t think that’s true.” Roger Davies denies. “Ced isn’t like that. And Blank doesn’t seem to like him at all.” 

“Girls always pretend to hate the boys they want.” One girl chimes. 

Some murmur in agreement. Arlo scowls. 

Patricia Stimpson sighs. “I really think you should check the facts before you tell everyone, Marietta. It’s going to cause some trouble. And I agree with Roger, Blank and Cedric aren’t doing anything. I have Magical Creatures with them and they’re friendly at best.” 

“Pat, they were a hundred percent flirting right in Cho’s face at breakfast. And she caught them outside the girl’s bathroom on a Saturday once, laughing together.” Another girl chimes in. 

No one has noticed Arlo blatantly listening in on the conversation. 

“I told you that Arlo Blank was a slut. Everyone knows Cho and Cedric are together!” Marietta Edgecombe spits adamantly. “She acted like she’s above everyone, abusing her magic and the rules for all these years, but I guess it was a ploy to get Cedric’s attention. She’s all mellow now. Realising that he likes good girls. Giving him a love note at breakfast like a first year.” 

“I know right?” Arlo pipes up in faux agreement. The Ravenclaws turn to her with horror. “I heard,” Arlo steps forward, glancing side to side as if she didn’t want people to hear and whispering, “that she only causes trouble for male attention too.” 

Arlo giggles and steps back, relishing the ghastly pale faces of the snooty Ravenclaws, minus Roger and Patricia. She holds up her wand, tossing it between her hands. 

“I guess I’ll be a _mellow good girl_ today and let your big mouth slide.” Arlo mockingly pouts, pretending to turn away. Then she whips around and points her wand straight at Marietta Edgecombe. “Or not.” 

In a flash the girl was bald. Then there were screams as bats flew out of Marietta’s nose. Arlo tilts her head, rather dissatisfied that the girl was more of a screamer than a cryer made her tongue vanish. She admired her handiwork for a second and kisses her teeth. It’s not enough. The fact that she was doing it all non verbally made it instantaneous, so quick that when Roger Davies finally took out his wand, she’d already disarmed him in a half second. 

“Blank! Stop that.” 

Arlo rolls her eyes at Cedric’s shout in the distance. 

“Stop right now.” 

She feels herself being yanked into someone’s hold, a forearm flinging around her shoulders and wrenching her back, wand grabbed. Unfortunately the sudden jerk meant that the girl beside Marietta turns into a chicken. Everyone begins to scream as it screeches around the cloister. It’s the one who said she was flirting with Cedric at breakfast so Arlo doesn’t feel bad at all. 

Arlo doesn’t resist Cedric’s firm grip. She’s satisfied now that the girl who had a lot to say is in pieces, putting up no resistance. She knows it’s him without glancing behind because it smells like his jumper.Cinnamon, vanilla, bergamot and a hint of spiced pear, to be specific. Arlo always had an oddly strong sense of smell. 

Cedric stares at Marietta Edgecombe in shock. She’s clutching her forehead, which has _SLUT_ scratched on it, trickles of blood flittering down her face. Her hair, eyebrows and eyelashes are gone. She’s crying but no sound is coming out her mouth. 

“Take her to Madam Pomfrey, right now.” Cedric barks at the stricken Ravenclaws, Patricia Stimpson swallows and nods, wordlessly taking her away. 

“W-what about Bella Woodhead?” Roger weakly points to the chicken. 

Cedric blinks in disbelief. “That’s….” 

“Give me my wand. I’ll turn her back.” Arlo offers. 

“Absolutely not.” Cedric hisses. 

“Suit yourself.” Arlo sighs as if she hadn’t caused the mayhem in the first place. “That must be humiliating.” 

Cedric wrenches her around, gripping her shoulders. “Why would you do that to that to the poor girl?” 

Arlo scowls. “Poor girl? That _poor girl_ excitedly had my name in her mouth, telling people that we’re fucking around.” 

She shoves Cedric off her, rolling her eyes harshly as everyone stares. A sizeable crowd of students witnessing their exchange. 

“But you know that’s not true.” Cedric sighs like he doesn’t understand why she could be so angry. “You should have just told her it was a misunderstanding.” 

“Why should I have a nice chat with someone telling the school I’m a slut?” Arlo spits. _“_ She doesn’t even know me.”

“Even so, what you did was…horrible.” Cedric looks at her with disappointment. Resentment boils in her stomach. Who was he to judge her actions? Have the audacity to reprimand her?

_“_ She called me a slut.” Arlo’s voice lowers. “Did anyone call you a slut, Diggory? Did anyone remotely say anything bad about you? Did anyone call the golden boy a home wrecker? Sly minx?” 

“Well,” Cedric hesitates. “not exactly but-”

_“So_ shut the fuck up, Diggory. Wouldn’t to embarrass you in front of the school who thinks you can do no wrong.” Arlo derides, laughing without humour. “Oh look, the other girl of the hour’s here.” 

Her glare turns to Cho Chang who instinctively steps behind another bystander. Arlo saunters towards her, the surrounding crowd portion cowering back. Cedric tries to move but his feet are quite literally stuck to the ground. 

Arlo scours Cho Chang like she’s a flobberworm. 

“He’s all yours, darling. No need to reek so badly of insecurity.” Arlo smirks. “You’ll end up in a bad way if something like this happens again. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes.” Cho stammers, whimpering as Arlo twirls a lock of her hair around her finger and tugs slightly. 

“You’ve got such beautiful hair. Nice eyelashes too. It would be a shame for them to vanish.” 

She lets Cho’s hair free with a flippant flick and turns with a cold smile. Her eyes scan the stunned onlookers. Only the Slytherins are grinning as Roger Davies struggles to catch the chicken. 

“People are getting cocky around here. Just because I haven’t broken any bones since second year doesn’t mean I forgot how to.” Arlo smiles charmingly at the crowd, waltzing across the cloister. She relishes the way people shrink back. Arlo asses Cedric with a blank look as he struggles, her wand flying from his grip into hers. Shouldering past his stranded form, she carelessly sends the sporadic chicken flying into Roger Davies hold with a flick of her wand, trying not to laugh at his scream of surprise. 

The Slytherins eyes shine with nervous pride. 

“Come on.” Arlo tilts her head in the direction of their dungeon, not protesting as Amara Zabini’s arm links with hers. “Let’s go to the common room.” 


	8. pillar of morality

Arlo saunters into Dumbledore’s office for the nth time this term, hardly perturbed by the additional presence of Flitwick, Snape and McGonagall. She rolls her eyes, dragging out a chair and making herself quite comfortable.

Dumbledore’s eyebrows raise slightly as she tosses something on the desk. The prefect badge clanks against the wood.

“Am I sorry? No. Do I regret it? I don’t. Will I apologise?” Arlo scoffs. “You’ll have to use crucio to even make me consider the possibility.”

Snape closes his eyes in disbelief at the girl’s tirade, counting down from ten so he doesn’t do anything drastic. Flitwick gasps. McGonagall’s mouth parts slightly.

Dumbledore sighs, pushing the badge back towards her. “I didn’t say you should stop being a prefect.”

“Are you seriously dementing?” Arlo snaps.

McGonagall’s eyes widen. “Miss Blank!”

“I mean, have you forgotten what a prefect is supposed to act like?” Arlo continues. “I just jinxed that girl to humiliation and turned another into a chicken. You do know that, Professor?”

“I remember very clearly how a prefect is supposed to act, Miss Blank. I’m glad you do too.” Dumbledore responds with a blasé that leaves everyone in the room bewildered.

“So, what’s my punishment then? Expulsion?” Arlo asks hopefully.

 _“_ No, Miss Blank. Not quite. I have discussed the matter with Professor Flitwick, as it was a Ravenclaw student you have harmed, Professor Snape as head of Slytherin and Professor McGonagall as deputy headmistress, to come to a solution.”

Arlo gives him a look which means _spit it out._

“A hundred points from Slytherin.” Snape grits out.

“You are not allowed on the first Hogsmeade weekend,” McGonagall adds. Arlo doesn’t care about the first two. “A week of after school detention.”

Okay, that was a little annoying.

“A letter of personal apology to Miss Edgecombe.” Flitwick pipes up, flinching as Arlo’s hand slams against the desk.

“No.” She refuses.

“Miss Blank!” McGonagall huffs. “Madam Pomfrey has been growing her hair back all day!”

“Then I will write an apology to Madam Pomfrey for making her be in the proximity of such an ugly sight for so long.”

“Miss Blank!” The three heads of houses bark.

“I don’t like girls who call other girls sluts.” Arlo retorts, crossing her arms.

 _“_ Miss Blank, I understand derogatory terms aren’t nice. However-”

 _“_ Words hurt, Professor Flitwick _.”_ Arlo undermines his protest.

“So that’s why you engraved, _slut_ ,” Professor Snape pronounces the word with drawling clarity. “on Miss Edgecombe’s forehead?”

“Indeed, sir. Although upon reflection, _shit talker,_ _bitter virgin_ or _Rita Skeeter’s botched prodigy_ would’ve been a better fit. Her forehead was big enough for the third suggestion.” Arlo remarks with faux innocence.

“Your wand will be locked away between class, Miss Blank.” Dumbledore resolves. “ _Two_ weeks of after school detention and on the weekends. No Hogsmeade weekend. And no apology letter.”

“Fine by me.” Arlo shrugs.

“And you will continue to help Mister Diggory with his extracurricular adventures.”

Arlo blinks. “I’m sorry?”

The other three professors look dumbfounded too.

“You will continue to help Mister Diggory with his confidence in his abilities.”

“Or what?” Arlo’s eyes narrow.

“Your Firebolt.”

Arlo grits her teeth. He’d caught her out. “Fine.”

He won’t know either way.

“I will know if you do not follow through with our terms, Miss Blank.” Dumbledore smiles.

Arlo sighs and rolls her eyes. She turns to Professor Flitwick.

“Sir, I hope you know that it was nothing personal against Ravenclaw.” She gives Dumbledore and Snape a withering look. “And you’re still very much one of the only teachers I like in this place.”

She hops off the chair, smacking her wand on the desk. “I’m going.”

“Goodbye, Miss Blank.” Dumbledore cheerily waves. She scowls, resisting the urge to give him the rude gesture she was taught in Muggle Studies. Slamming the door after her, she curses to herself as she descends the circular stairs.

“Fucking snitches. Who snitched?” She mumbles to herself. “My wand. Training _Diggory._ ”

Looks like she’d have to tap even more into the good old days of Wandless magic. She needed to go to the library. That was the best bet of how to brush up on her technique.

“Blank!”

She looks up in surprise. Lee and the twins stand with impressed grins just outside the concealed stairwell. 

“What did they give you?” Lee enquires.

“Two weeks worth of detention, after school and the weekends.”

“Merlin.” The twins wince.

“No wand.”

“No wand!” The trio repeat in horror.

“Keep it down. Can’t let others know I’m vulnerable.” Arlo rolls her eyes.

“Good thinking.” Fred playfully elbows her. 

“Dinner?” Lee suggests. Arlo sighs and nods, abandoning the library for the direction of the Great Hall.

“Is that it?” The twins ask.

“No Hogsmeade.” Arlo adds.

“But that’s ages away!” Lee huffs. “I wanted us all to go to the Three Broomsticks together.”

Arlo smiles sadly. “Next time.”

“You don’t have to write a letter of apology? We’ve written about five to Filch.” George remarks.

“Maybe more.” Fred snickers. They high five.

“No point apologising when you’re not sorry.” Arlo can’t help but scowl at the thought of the replacement term.

 _Keep helping Cedric Diggory._ Surely, she’d done enough? She’d physically conditioned him, mentally scarred him. She was running out of ideas.

And she didn’t want to see him out of class ever again. Who did he think he was trying to tell her what to do? He was getting too comfortable, that Hufflepuff prefect. Just because they shared classes, were potion partners and patrol every Monday didn’t mean they were _friends._

Arlo only wanted a few friends. She had them now. She didn’t need any more, especially seeing as people thought they could bad mouth her now that she doesn’t walk the corridors alone.

Cedric Diggory needs to know his place.

“Godric, who are you going to murder now?” Lee comments on her glower. Arlo snaps out of her irritated haze.

“Let me guess. Pretty boy Diggs?” Fred snorts. “Is it because of that whole macho display he put on? Coming and grabbing you from the back.”

He mimics Cedric’s earlier action on George. Lee cackles as his arm slams over George’s collarbones.

“The fair, just Hufflepuff stopping the proud Slytherin from her end goal? The bloody audacity.” George teases, wiggling out of his twin's grip.

Everyone knew that once a Slytherin’s mind was set on something, there was no stopping them. Cedric made a grave error by interfering.

“He does have this _holier than thou_ complex about him. If my jinxes were up to par, I would be using them on loud-mouthed pricks too. Nothing appalling about that.” Lee shrugs.

“See? It’s not a Slytherin thing. It’s a people with a slither of self-respect thing.” Arlo drawls. “Diggory cares more about preserving his nice boy image than self-preservation. How loathsome.”

Cedric comes into view with his Hufflepuff crew just as she finishes her sentence. They stand at opposite ends of the corridor, equal distance from the doors to the Great Hall. Arlo’s gaze hardly touches him as she strides forward and through the doors. The Weasley twins mouth _you’re fucked_ at him, with shit-eating grins. Cedric gulps.

The doors swing closed.

“What was that about?” Samantha scoffs.

Cedric wordlessly shakes his head, entering the Great Hall. It’s been a weird birthday, to say the least.

“Sit at the Gryffindor table.” Lee whines, holding onto Arlo’s elbow.

Arlo fake wretches. “Why the fuck would I do that?”

“Because your grand total of one Slytherin friend isn’t there." 

Arlo glances back. Lee’s right. Amara isn’t there, and neither is Adrian, who Arlo wouldn’t exactly consider a friend. But, alas, no tolerable acquaintance was there. Not even a single sixth year in sight. And she’d rather not go near Draco Malfoy and his lackeys or she’d end up trialling some Wandless hexes.

She bred grudgingly sits with the lions, gaze moving to the left. Every single head drops to look at their plates. Arlo sighs.

The boy next to her is frozen. Arlo looks him up and down with unfeeling. Ginger boy. She turns to the twins.

“This a Weasley?”

“That’s Ron.”

Arlo sounds recognition. “The tactless idiot?”

The air escapes Ron’s throat. He shuffles slightly and swallows. Lee and the twin burst into laughter.

“Our exact words. Good memory you’ve got there, Blank.” Fred grins.

Her eyes land on someone else. She tilts her head. Harry shrinks in his seat.

“That’s Harry. Harry Potter. You must know him?” Lee muses.

Arlo raises an eyebrow. “We fought in the hallway last year.”

Harry pales as several heads snap to him with accusation.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” The twins demand.

“Why do you think? He clearly had it handed to him.” A voice scoffs. Arlo glances at the bushy-haired girl. “I’m Hermione Granger, by the way. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Arlo’s lip quirks. “Are you sure ‘pleased’ is the right word?”

“Blank, play nice,” George warns with amusement.

Arlo chuckles. “Sorry. Habit.” She smiles at the worried girl. “Charmed, Granger. I’m Blank.”

“I am pleased,” Hermione says quietly. “I heard about what you did to Cruella Yaxley.”

Arlo’s eyes flicker with recognition. “You’re a muggle-born? What year?

“Fourth.”

“I bet Malfoy’s always giving you grief. _Furnunculus_ is a good one. He’s quite obsessed with his looks.” Arlo advises, biting into a carrot stick.

“ _Furnunculus?”_ Harry repeats quietly yet curiously. “What does that do?”

Arlo swallows her food and grins. “Try it out when the time’s right. See what happens.”

“It’s not a secret killing curse or something is it?” Ron whispers to his brothers with suspicion, who shrug smugly.

“Hold on, Potter. You never told us why you and Blank fought.” Lee announces, causing interest to fling back to Harry.

Harry almost groans, eyes flickering nervously to Arlo. She looks amused.

“Well…last year. Do you remember the whole Sirius Black thing? Yeah….Blank. Can I call you that?” Arlo nods, trying not to grin at his adorableness. “Was taking the wanted posters down from around school. And I got angry because I thought…yeah so I tried to stop her. We had a duel-”

“I would hardly call it a duel. I wiped you off your feet in about five seconds, didn’t I?”

Lee bursts into laughter.

Harry clears his throat awkwardly. “You did. Then you punched me.”

Hermione gasps. “That’s why your lip was busted that time? You didn’t trip on the moving staircase?”

“Only the first years do that.” The twins roll their eyes. "And Longbottom." 

“So, Blank’s magic is better than Harry’s, is what I’m getting from this?” Ron almost smirks.

Harry glares at him. Arlo shrugs.

“Everyone knows that Blank is good at magic, Ronald.” Hermione scoffs, the twins agreeing.

“Professor Lupin couldn’t shut up about her,” Harry mutters, a little bitterly.

“Blimey, you only came to a handful of lessons.” Lee remarks.

He recalls how the lions and serpents shared DADA last year and what a hot mess it was. Kenneth Towler was always sacrificed as Arlo’s duel partner if it was required. He’ll never forget when the boy almost flew through the classroom window. Luckily for Towler, she missed as many classes as Lupin did.

“What can I say?” Arlo flicks her hair jokingly. “I run this dump.”

“You do indeed.” The twins chime.

“Especially after today.” Lee shudders.

“Well, it was bound to happen at some point. People think because I wave back at the first years and sign a few autographs that I’ve gone,” Arlo laughs humourlessly. “ _Soft.”_

Ron gulps.

“I definitely never thought that.” He mutters.

Hermione huffs. “Marietta Edgecombe always has something to say. Weighing in her opinions where no one asks for them.”

Arlo smirks with amusement. “Isn’t this one a firecracker?”

Hermione flushes as the boys agree, Fred winking at her.

“So you really aren’t with Cedric, are you?” Harry enquires. Everyone looks at him with horror.

Arlo laughs. They relax. “Take a wild guess, Potty.”

Ron chokes on a laugh at the _endearing_ nickname. Harry grimaces but says nothing.

“Harry has a crush on Cho Chang.” The ginger interjects. 

“Ron!” Harry snaps with disbelief.

Cedric glances up, feeling a bunch of eyes on him. His brow furrows at the onslaught of Gryffindors peering at him while talking. His eyes widen at Arlo in the middle, between Ron and Lee and opposite the twins. Hermione and Harry scour him too.

Arlo’s eyes shimmer with confused interest. “Why? She’s obviously infatuated with Diggory. Though Merlin knows why.”

She glances in the direction in which they were all staring. It’s Diggory. His eyes are on her. She waves and blows him a sarcastic kiss. Cedric’s eyes fly to his dinner.

“Thought pretty boy didn’t take your fancy?” Lee chuckles.

“He doesn’t. It’s just amusing to make him blush. Plus…never mind.”

“Go on. Finish that sentence.” The twins demand. The Prankster trio and the Golden trio wait expectantly.

Arlo crosses her arms and leans back casually. “Well, Cho Chang thought that I wanted her boy when I didn’t. So now I want to make her squirm.”

The twins whistle lowly. “You’re evil.”

“I know.” Arlo shrugs. “Once someone pisses me off it’s like I can’t stop tormenting them until they’ve shattered.”

She’s met with silence.

“ _Figuratively_ shattered.” She clarifies. “I don’t practice spells which fragment human beings.”

Ron gulps again. Lee glances to the ceiling in disbelief. The twins smack their faces in their palms. Hermione and Harry remain deathly still.

“Aren’t you a shining pillar of morality?” Lee deadpans.

“The twins told me to say it!”

“Now we regret it.”

"I won’t be able to look Diggory in the eyes.”

“Poor sod.” The twins peek again at Cedric, shaking their heads.

Arlo sighs exasperatedly. Was she actually that evil?

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

“Look at that her.” Samantha scoffs. “You’d never guess how evil she was.”

Cedric glances up. Arlo, the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were dancing around on their brooms. She’s telling some story, Cedric imagines, it must be pretty funny because the boys howl with laughter. Lee so much that he almost falls off his broom. They seem to be playing tag in the air and obviously, the only non-quidditch player has it the worst as he lunges for Arlo, only for her to zip away. They’ve even swapped brooms so she doesn’t have the advantage of a Firebolt.

“She’s not evil. Just a little misguided.” Cedric mutters, eyes fixed on her as she flies, the spray of black hair contrasting against the Cerulean sky and white clouds. Cedric wonders how her eyes shimmer so golden in the sunlight.

Lola stares between him and Blank and rolls her eyes. _He’s infatuated with her and he doesn’t bloody know it,_ she thinks to herself.

“Evil but gorgeous.” Will muses in awe as Arlo jumps, Lee flying right past, and lands back on her broom. The twins laugh at his misfortune.

Sander slaps him over the head. “Our loyalties lie with Ravenclaw, idiot.”

“Guys, can we not make it a house thing?” Cedric groans, continuing the walk around the grounds to clear his head. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were coming tomorrow. He wishes he didn’t bring his friends now, they weren’t doing much to help him relax.

“It _so was_ a house thing!” Samantha insists. “She went over, scared a whole group of fifth and sixth Ravenclaws, used magic on two of them-”

“If Cedric didn’t stick his nose in then it would’ve only been one.” Lola interrupts. Will snickers in agreement.

“I’m a prefect. Am I suppose to just stand there and let her jinx them?” Cedric argues.

“I’m pretty sure she _hexed_ Marietta.” Sander deliberates, though his tone is amused.

“She uses non-verbal magic. It’s quite hard to tell.” Will shrugs.

“Anyway. She violates two Ravenclaws, threatens Cho and then tells everyone she will break their bones - except the Slytherins. They were laughing away and she walked off with them.” Samantha argues her case.

“Even if there’s a cold war between the eagles and the serpents, we don’t need to get involved.” Lola counters.

“I agree.”

“Of course you do, Orpington. You can’t duel for shit.” Sander snorts.

“I vividly remember Davies wiping you out in Defence last year, Macmillan. Don’t be too cocky.” Will scowls.

“Ced, are you alright? You’re weirdly quiet.” Lola mutters to him.

He snaps out of his reverie. “Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Just a little preoccupied.”

“With the tournament?”

He wasn’t thinking about the tournament. He was thinking about Arlo Blank and how she was ignoring him. She hadn't turned up for his morning run today.

“Exactly.” He hums.

“You must be happy that it’s finally here. We’ve been waiting since Dumbledore’s announcement at the start of the year.” Samantha coos.

“Right.” Cedric forces a smile. “I just hope I get picked.”

“They’d be mad not to pick you, Ced.” Sander grins, slapping him on the back.

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

The morning of the thirtieth came.

“Zabini, are you coming to breakfast?” Arlo huffs. Her roommate groans and rolls over in response. Arlo rolls her eyes.

“Fine. I’ll pour pumpkin juice on you when I get back.”

Amara seems to scoff and then mumble. “Later.” 

“Lazy bitch.” Arlo mutters as she heads out, nodding in vague acknowledgement at the sixth year quidditch boys.

She skips up the stairs from the Dungeons along to the Great Hall. It’s a Friday after all. They had pancakes on Fridays.

The smile on her face is wiped off as she reaches the start of the Great Hall’s corridor, Cedric Diggory and his Puff pals at an equal distance, having just turned the corner from the kitchens. Arlo almost rolls her eyes. This seems to happen quite frequently. Every breakfast and dinner since two days ago.

She stalks forward, always taking the lead as Cedric warily waits for her to enter before he and his friends do. Only this time, he speeds up with equal vigour, retaining the equal distances between them and the dining room. Arlo glowers as his hand touches the massive wooden door at the same time as hers.

“Good morning.” He smiles.

“No morning is good.” Is all Arlo responds with, smile certainly not returned, as she shoves one half-open. Cedric grimaces, tapping the other with a lot more gentleness and it swings wide.

Arlo ignores the stares as they enter at the same time. It’s not a great look considering their so-called romance scandal mere days ago. But that was Cedric’s issue. She didn’t have a girlfriend.

“Blank?”

Cedric sighs as she doesn’t acknowledge him.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Still no response as they both wander in the direction of their desired tables. Cedric frowns as she travels the opposite direction of the Slytherin table.

“You didn’t show up-”

Arlo whips around, eyebrow raised. “Take a hint, Diggory.”

Cedric sighs again, slumping onto a Hufflepuff bench as Arlo slides next to the Weasley twins on the Gryffindor table.

“What was that about?” Sander asks him as the rest of them finally reach the table.

Arlo rolls her eyes as the twins barely look up, engrossed in low voiced conversation.

“Hi losers. Where’s Lee?”

George glances up in surprise and waves. “Bed. On pancake Friday? His loss.”

Arlo glances between the pair. “And what’s gotten you two in such a heated discussion so early?”

The twins scowl. “Bagman.”

Cedric shrugs, trying not to pout. “I think Blank’s mad at me.”

Samantha scoffs. “I think her default setting is unpleasant. Don’t take it personally.”

“So, the other Europe schools are arriving today, eh?” Will tries to divert the discussion.

Arlo gives the twins a pitiful look. “He still hasn’t given your money back? That’s shit.”

“It’s a bummer, all right,” George sighs. “But if he won’t talk to us in person, we’ll have to send him the letter after all. Or we’ll stuff it into his hand.”

Arlo nods in agreement, patting Fred’s shoulder. He’s unusually downtrodden and quiet.

“I could have a go at him?” She offers. “He can’t avoid _all_ of us forever.”

“Who’s avoiding you?” Ron enquires, saddling up next to George. He shoots Arlo a timid smile.

“Wish you would,” Fred retorts, uncharacteristically surly.

Ron rolls his eyes.

“What’s a bummer?” He presses George instead.

“Having a nosy git like you for a brother,” George retorted.

Ron huffs exasperatedly, turning to Arlo for an answer. She shrugs with a slight smirk.

“You two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament yet? About entering?” Harry enquires, sat next to Ron. Arlo glances to the spot next to her and realises it’s been filled by Hermione.

The mention of the Tournament makes her eyes wander to Cedric. He looks glum and absent. And definitely not currently the image of a Triwizard champion while his friends excitedly squawk around him.

_Whatever. Not my concern._

Arlo tries to concentrate on the Gryffindors nattering.

“What are you on about?” Ron groans.

“House-elves!” Arlo jolts as Hermione cries out indignantly. “Not once, in over a thousand pages, does _Hogwarts, A History_ mention that we are all colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves!”

“Spare my eardrums, Granger.” Arlo drawls, finally helping herself to a pancake and dumping a ridiculous clump of syrup on it.

“Sorry, Blank.” Hermione grimaces sheepishly. “I just feel very passionately about the matter. Did you know that your sheets are changed, your fires lit, your classrooms cleaned, and your food cooked by a group of magical creatures who are unpaid and enslaved?”

Arlo pauses, mid-chew. “Really? I thought it was the Bloody Baron this whole time.”

The boys burst into laughter at her blatantly sarcastic response. Hermione huffs. Arlo cracks into a grin.

“I’m kidding, Granger. I know there’s House Elves. I’ve met a bunch. There’s Dori, Moni, Bibi, Lili, Robo and Lulu to name a few.”

“What?” Hermione gasps. “You’ve been to the kitchens? But surely that’s against the-”

“We’ve been to the kitchens loads of times Hermione,” George informs her. “And we’ve met them, and they’re happy. They think they’ve got the best job in the world.”

“That’s because they’re uneducated and brainwashed! And-”

Arlo finds herself most relieved as the post owls swoop into the Hall and cut Hermione off. She snorts as she spots her owl hovering over the Slytherin table with the utmost confusion. Arlo places her thumb and finger in her mouth and whistles, attracting both her owl’s and the other diners’ attention.

“It’s you who needs to spare the eardrums now. Bloody hell.” Fred mutters.

Arlo ignores him.

“Violet!” She beams as the Spotted Wood owl perches on her shoulder with utmost grace, cooing slightly as it holds out its leg.

“What the bloody hell is that?” Ron demands in horrified fascination.

“My baby.” Arlo chuckles as the bird rubs against her outstretched knuckles. She fishes owl treats out of her pocket and gives Violet a couple.

“It’s orange,” Harry states dumbly, fumbling with his own letter and owl.

“ _She_ ’s only orange on the face. And it’s beautiful.” Arlo counters. 

“You can’t find that at [ _Eeylops Owl Emporium._ ” Fred snorts.

“Violet was a gift from an ambassador at the Thailand Embassy in Ireland. Big quidditch fan.” Arlo explains, scratching the owl one last time.

Meanwhile, Cedric had been staring the whole time. A stupid smile plays on his lips as he watched Arlo fawn over the foreign creature. She sends it away with the last of the owls.

“Ouch!” He hisses as a hand thwacks over his head. He turns to glare disbelievingly at Lola.

“You’re creepily staring.” She mutters. Cedric flushes bright red.

Harry glances over at the three sixth years, who were immersed in a conversation about the South Asian orange owl. Or so he thought. Arlo’s eyes widen as she hears him whispering about Sirius Black being in England and something about his scar as she pretends to nod at whatever George was saying.

“Blank?”

She feigns a sudden divert of attention. “Yes, Potty?”

Harry doesn’t even react to the nickname anymore, deeming it a form of warped affection.

“Can I borrow your owl if I ever need to?”

She shrugs. “As long as you give her treats afterwards. She’s quite spoilt.”

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

Arlo shifted impatiently next to Amara, avoiding Snape's glare as she hopped from foot to foot, witch hat bobbling around. They'd been waiting around for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons for bloody ages. 

"Sir, I really need a waz." Arlo huffs, causing the rest of the Serpents to burst into laughter. 

"And I told you three times already," Snape hisses, "hold it." 

Arlo grits her teeth, about to spew something she'd definitely regret before Amara yanks her back. She stumbles slightly, bashing into the nearest Hufflepuff in their identical row. 

"So-" 

The apology dies in her throat. She wondered how she hadn't noticed the rather distinct six foot one, full head of brown hair and bluish-grey eyes a mere metre away this entire time. In fact, he hadn't been there to begin with. Cedric forced about six people to swap with him until he made it to the end of the line - much to Sprout's chagrin and Blank's obliviousness. And this gave him the perfect opening to finally talk to her. 

"Blank." He clears his throat, shooting her a small smile. "No need to apologise." 

"Wasn't going to." Arlo rebuts. Cedric blinks. _Shit. What do I say now?_

"That's not very polite." He immediately regrets it as soon as the words slip out of his mouth. About fifteen surrounding serpent head's snap to him with disdain. 

Arlo's lips purse. "Go cry about it then." 

There was silence again. Cedric wracks his brain. 

"Are you excited?" He asks. 

"No," Arlo responds brashly. "I'm bursting." 

Cedric's eyes widen. "With excitement?" 

"No. My bladder." 

His nose scrunches a little. "Look, about the other day-" 

"Diggory, stop trying to make advances at Miss Blank. She clearly doesn't want to talk to you." Snape snaps, drawing the attention of the entirety of the serpents _and_ badgers and anyone else within earshot of his rather loud remark. 

"Cedric, come here. Don't let _Miss Blank_ distract you." Sprout, though addressing Cedric who had become rather flustered, shot Snape a very withering look. Arlo rolls her eyes because he got her in trouble for no reason. 

"It was my fault professor." Cedric almost squeaks, unable to cast Arlo an apologetic look as her eyes are diverted to Amara, who shoots Cedric a dirty look. He sighs and trudges over to the other end of the sixth row, far away from Arlo Blank. 

Flying blue houses, giant women, golden horses, glittering steps and a fat stack of opals. Arlo turns to Amara and grins, she returns her enchanted expression. 

"We should have gone to Beauxbatons." They say at the same time. 

"That blue silk uniform is to die for." Amara remarks wistfully. 

"Even the horses have taste- single malt whiskey." Arlo repeats the headmistress' earlier words and the roommates snicker. 

They were less impressed by the Durmstrang lot. Amara noted that fur was _very last season_ and it was all the people from the Far North seemed to be wearing. 

Arlo's eyes narrow as they process nearer to the castle. The Headmaster, Karakoff she had overheard, leads the pack - he's got a strict, pointy face and drips with insincerity as he remarks, "Dear old Hogwarts” and scans the castle. Karakoff waves one student forward and Arlo almost gasps. 

“How good it is to be here, how good… Viktor-”

"Krum!" Arlo bellows, pushing past the five rows before her and skipping over. Snape mutters curses under his breath. Viktor glances up in confusion, a smirk overtaking his face as he realises it's her. 

"Blank? I didn't know you went to Hogwarts." 

"Likewise with you and Durmstrang." Arlo gladly accepts his extended hand. "How's your nose?" 

He rolls his eyes. "How's your stomach?" 

They proceed into the castle as if no one was watching them, laughter ringing into the castle. Karakoff and Dumbledore share a surprised look and chuckle, following them in. 

Cedric finds himself scowling at the whole display. 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

The Welcome Ceremony is interesting, to say the least. 

Arlo tries not to snicker at the Beauxbatons bizarre entrance routine, confounded by the audible airy breaths they took. Was it a French thing? The twelve-year-old, who was obviously too young to partake in the competition, doing flips down the dining hall was also a little peculiar, but pretty cool. Nevertheless, she appreciated the animated butterflies and thought that their uniform was rather charming compared to Hogwarts thick, frumpy robes.

“And now our friends from the North.”

Durmstrang did not come to mess around, as they burst holes on Hogwarts’ stones with stamping flaming sticks and chanted some things which sounded intimidating. Arlo imagines Filch will be less than thrilled at the damage.

 _Wicked._ She thinks as someone blows a flame that snaps from a biting snake into a magnificent winged creature. She didn’t give a shit about Krum in his ridiculous display of fur, though everyone else did. Ron Weasley must have creamed himself.

 _Poor animals_ , Arlo thought.

She waves Durmstrang over as they pondered where to sit, Krum grinning and ushering them over. 

"Blank, allow me to introduce my classmates." Viktor smiles, "Poliakoff. Hansen. Nillson. Georgiev." 

Arlo smiles at them, they seem a little taken aback. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm-" 

"Arlo Blank!" Poliakoff blurts. 

"Blank is fine." She exchanges a relatable look with Viktor. "You're in for a lot of autograph requests." She whispers in his ear.

He sighs with annoyance. 

"Are you entering the Tournament by the way?" She asks. 

"Of course. Are- oh wait. You're too young." Viktor snickers. 

Arlo rolls her eyes. "I don't want to anyway. I'm famous enough." 

Viktor scoffs. "Not my level." 

"Debatable, and if you die in the tournament then I will overtake you." She fires back. 

"Okay. You win." He concedes the argument, glancing at the head table. "Who are those seats for?" 

Arlo frowns upon the sight of the two empty chairs. "Don't know. Maybe some more judges?" 

Their eyes widen upon two men entering. Both grimace. "Bagman?" 

"Who's the other guy?" Krum enquires. 

"Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I think." Arlo vaguely remembers meeting the man on the morning of the World Cup Final as he and task force arrested the lunatic chef who poisoned Moran. 

She glances at the Gryffindor table, catching the eyes of the twins. They point to Bagman and subtly draw their thumbs across their necks. Arlo snorts. She accidentally catches Cedric's eye as his table was in the direct line of vision, he was sat a short distance in front of the twins with the rest of the Hufflepuff sixth years. He seems rather tense, paler than usual and stiff, forcing a smile her way. Arlo sighs, turning to Viktor. 

"I'll be back." 

She wanders across the dining room. 

"Hey Lola, can I take the Eton mess ?" 

Lola turns to Cedric. "Fine with me. Are you done with it, Ced? It's his favourite." 

Arlo squints at the dish. It's barely been touched. 

Cedric swallows, blinking like he wasn't quite with it. "Y-yeah. Go ahead." 

Arlo sighs again, sliding in between two of his male friends with who she's never bothered to acquaint herself. They both stiffen. 

"I didn't train you for over a month, just for you to have an existential crisis at the bloody Welcome Feast, Diggory. Pull yourself together." She demands under her breath, digging the spoon into his supposed favourite dessert and slapping it on his plate. "Now eat some pudding and cheer the fuck up." 

With that, she's off their bench, dish in hand and walking away. 

Will immediately slumps with relief. "She smells like heaven." 

"But did she come from hell? That was bloody intense." Sander whistles lowly, glancing at Cedric who had finally tucked into something, an oddly serene expression now on his face.

Lola chuckles, ruffling Cedric's hair. "She knows what she's doing where Cedric's concerned." 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

"An Ageing potion?" Arlo grimaces.

The twins and Lee unperturbedly nod at her dubious rhetorical question. 

Arlo glances between the three. "And you want me to brew it why?" 

"Diggory told us you're wicked at potions." 

She blinks.

"That _Diggory_ boy. Always an inconvenience." Arlo mutters to herself. 

"Aw Blank, come on. We've got the bananas." The twins hold up the bunch. 

"Well to start with, they've got to be ripe. Those are still green, boys." Arlo exhales sharply. "No wonder you failed potions." She turns to Lee who may be less of a lost cause. "You've got the newt spleen and concentrated sunshine?" 

The three boys look at each other warily. 

"So you want me to slap up an ageing potion in under 24 hours and are expecting it to fool the great wizard, Albus Dumbledore?" She half-jokes, half ridicules. 

Lee pouts. "Please, Blankie?" 

Arlo rolls her eyes. "You're lucky I cut a key for Snape's cupboard." 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

"Come on, Blank!" Lee drags her towards the Entrance Hall. Arlo lets out a sobby whine, completely shattered whilst the twins storm ahead. She just about makes it down the stairs, catapulting herself on a nearby bench to lay down. 

"Are you okay Blank?" Hermione asks from the other end of the bench. Arlo lets out a grumbling. "Ageing potion. Stupid boys." 

Contrasting to her, the Prankster trio are positively beaming. 

“Well, lads we've done it,” Fred announces to Golden trio and basically everyone in the vicinity, thrusting his vial in the air and met with cheers. "Cooked it up just this morning." 

"You mean _I_ cooked it up just this morning." Arlo barks despite her restful demeanour. 

Lee chuckles awkwardly. "No need for semantics, Blank." 

He's thankful that she's too tired to fire a comeback at him. 

“Done what?” Ron scoffs. 

“The Ageing Potion, dung brains,” Fred retorts. 

“One drop each,” George gleefully rubs his hands together. “We only need to be a few months older.” 

“We’re going to split a thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins,” Lee adds with excitement. 

“It's not going to work.” Hermione sings.

The twins look at each other and exchange an eye roll, crouching down beside her. 

"Oh yeah?" 

"And why's that Granger?"

“A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim-witted as an ageing potion.” 

"That's what I said," Arlo interjects, eyes still closed and still laying on the bench. 

They ignore her. 

"But that's why it's so brilliant." 

"Because it's so pathetically dim-witted." 

With that they stand on a bench, hoisting Lee up with them. Arlo finally opens her eyes, vaguely resting on Hermione's leg to prop her chin up. 

"Ready Fred?" 

"Ready George?" 

"Ready Lee?" Lee nods with a grin. "Bottoms up." 

Arlo rolls her eyes as they take another shot just for show- they'd all done drops upstairs. The whole crowd watch in amused anticipation. 

"I'll go first?" Fred offers, ensuring all the fifty-odd eyes were on him before he leaps in the drawn circular ring. George immediately follows a split second after. 

The whole room cheers, Lee's knees bend to jump, stumbling a little as Arlo's foot hooks around his ankle. 

"Just wait." She smirks when they chuck their names in the blue flames, revelling in the applause. 

For a split second, all seems well and then there was a hiss and with a great swoosh, the blue fames had grabbed them by the collar and chucked them out the circle. Literally projected them across the room. Arlo's eyes widen. Along with Lee, she hurries over to their forms splayed on the stone floor. 

She bursts into laughter, the entire Entrance Hall following suit. Lee almost collapses onto her in giggles. "You've got beards!" 

At first, the twins laugh along, until they feel up their beards and shaggy white hair. 

"You said-" 

"No, you said!" 

They dive into each other but Arlo knows it's a bit of roughhousing. 

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" She starts, Lee joining in as they roll and tumble along the floor. Soon enough everyone joins in and then the chants suddenly die.

“I did warn you,” Professor Dumbledore amusedly sighs as he exits the Great Hall. He picks up the twins by the scruff of their collars. “I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards are as fine as yours.”

He pats their backs with the twinkle in his eye as always. "Very impressive work, Miss Blank." 

"Thanks, sir." Arlo awkwardly smiles as he walks away. 

"You coming to the hospital wing?" Lee calls. 

Arlo nods. "Be there in a bit." 

Her three friends walk, or in the twins' case skulk, in that direction. Arlo stifles a laugh, turning around and finding Hermione still reading. 

"How can you read through all the fun?" Arlo grins. 

The thrilling clamour around them ceases as Viktor Krum parades in, tailed by Karakoff and his rather good looking aide. The crowd remains in unnerved silence as he marches across the line and drops his name in the blue flames, sans Arlo who claps. 

Krum rolls his eyes at her, grin subsiding as he notices the girl beside her. Arlo glances between Krum's smirk and Hermione's dumbstruck face and suppresses her own smirk. With one last flirty look at Hermione he leaves, and the bushy-haired girl seems to relax, releasing a long breath. 

"Interesting." Arlo pipes up, ignoring Hermione's inquisitive look as about thirty people barrel in, all donned in yellow embroidered robes. 

"Cedric Diggory must really be entering," Hermione mutters. 

"Go on Cedric!" Will shoves him closer to the stone Goblet. 

"Put it in!" Sander cheers, shoving him some more. 

Cedric laughs heartily as he almost teeters over the line. He glances around the room as he halts right at the edge. Arlo blinks as he flashes her a grin, stepping over the line with that distinct litheness and charisma that even she can't deny. His hair is damp, curling over his forehead but he looks in much higher spirits than he did yesterday, cheeks rosy once again. She can't help but notice how the blue flames dance in his grey eyes as he slips his name in like it's nothing, a gorgeously satisfied smile overtaking his face as everyone starts to applaud. His eyes flicker to hers before he turns and jumps into Will and Sander's arms, then briefly hugging Samantha and Lola. 

"Breakfast?" Ron suggests, a little dispirited as Cedric hadn't seen or returned his wave. Arlo's eyes tear from the Hufflepuff prefect. "Hm?" 

"You coming Blank?" Harry offers. "To breakfast?" 

She shrugs. "Sure."

She follows them into the dining room, glancing at the Slytherin table. As usual, Amara had skipped breakfast and Adrian wasn't there. She sighs.

"Looks like I'm with the lions again." 

Ron chuckles. "You know we're more fun right?" 

Arlo clicks her tongue. "If they treated me like a pureblood then it would be a riot in there...but they don't. So...I guess so." 

The table sort of quietens when she sits. Arlo tries to smile at the small pale boy who seemed even paler than possible upon the sight of her. 

"Blank, this is Seamus Finnegan." Harry introduces. 

"Irish?" Arlo immediately grins, extending her hand. "Bloody finally." 

He limply grasps it, hands clammy and eyes dazed. "Hh-hi. I'm a big- big-" 

"He's a big fan." The other stranger pipes up. 

Arlo glances across the table with an amused smile. 

"This is Dean Thomas." 

"Hi." 

"Do you know if Warrington put his name in the goblet?" Dean asks her. 

Arlo shrugs, glancing over to the Slytherin table. "Warrington!" He looks up like a deer in headlights, grabs his toast and legs it. "Did you put your name in the-" 

The words die in her throat as people begin to laugh. The doors slam. "Well...I guess we'll never know." 

“We can’t have a Slytherin champion anyway!” Harry protests. Arlo scowls. 

"Oi, Potty. Only I can diss my snakes alright? And they're not all bad." She warns. 

Seamus gulps, trying to divert a potential fight. "A-all the Hufflepuffs are t-talking about Diggory." 

Arlo hums in confirmation. "He just put his name in." 

"Do you think he'll be the champion?" Dean asks, eyes focused on the double doors. Arlo glances around. Cedric's walking in with a glowing expression, shaking hands and high fiving, Puff squad traipsing behind him as always. There are more cheers from the Badger's table as he arrives, making him bashfully grin. 

Ron clicks his tongue.“I wouldn’t have thought he’d have wanted to risk his good looks.” 

Arlo almost snorts. "On the contrary, he's very determined. My bet's on Diggory." 

"Not Angelina Johnson?" Dean enquires. 

"She's cool but no," Arlo concludes quite quickly, grabbing some toast between her teeth and raising her eyebrows as she ties back her hair. "See you guys. Good chat." 

"Where you off to?" Hermione calls after her. 

"To see if the twins survived." 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

"Halloween feast, Blank." 

Arlo almost sobs, she'd only just got into bed after a long shower. She'd let the Weasley twins try and hit her with Bludgers after they recovered that afternoon. Not one of her best ideas, they were pretty talented. 

"Come on, culone." Amara rolls her eyes. 

"Don't make me jinx you, Zabini." 

"With what wand?" Amara retorts. 

Arlo literally hisses at her. 

"Come on, your fanboys are waiting." 

Sure enough, when they reach the common room all the sixth years are waiting for them. Normally, Amara tells them to go ahead to avoid any conflict between Arlo and whoever decided to say something stupid. Arlo glances at her with scepticism. 

_Be nice,_ Amara mouths. 

"Hi everyone. Happy Halloween." Arlo manages. 

It's met with various responses. Some mumbles, some nervous smiles. She doesn't except Pucey's chuckle.

Nor, "Happy Halloween, gorgeous." 

"Give them an inch, they take a mile," Arlo mutters, rolling her eyes before she suddenly jumps on Graham Montague's back. 

He yelps and stumbles forward. "Montague, be a doll and carry me to the Great Hall. I'm shattered." 

"S-sure Blank." He was secretly pleased, smugly evading jealous stares as he gives the national quidditch player a piggyback. 

So they proceed to the dining dwelling, attracting rather a lot of attention as Arlo and Amara start bickering about who dresses better out of the non-Slytherin students. 

"And _I'm_ telling you, everyone dresses like shit here," Arlo argues. 

Amara gasps. "I certainly don't!" 

"I'm sorry, are you suddenly not in Slytherin?" 

"Oh shut up." 

"Pretty sure I'm the only one who knows the tongue vanishing spell, Zabini." Arlo cocks an eyebrow as Graham places her on the floor. "Cheers, Montague." 

Amara scoffs, trying not to smile. "Selfish bitch." 

Arlo kisses her teeth. "Bitch? Don't make me cry." 

"I would love that." Amara counters. 

"Merlin," Pucey mutters, exhausted even though he wasn't involved. "Who do you think it will be?" 

"Krum."

"He meant the Hogwarts champion." Amara rolls her eyes. 

"Oh." Blank drawls, glancing at Warrington. "Did you enter, Warrington?" 

Cassius looks at her warily. "Maybe?" 

"I'll take that as a yes. It won't be Warrington." 

Miles Bletchley hardly holds in his snort, wincing as Warrington digs an elbow into his ribs. 

"So who?" Adrian enquires curiously. 

Arlo's head nods to the Hufflepuff table. "Diggory." 

The serpents give her an incredulous look. Even Cruella Yaxley, who hasn't quite recovered from the trauma of slamming her face into a desk. 

"Seriously." She drawls as they all whip around to get a look at him. Arlo rolls her eyes. As if staring at Diggory would be any confirmation of how likely he'll be champion. 

"But he's...pretty." Montague murmurs. 

"What do you expect the champion to look like? A mangled beast?" She scoffs. 

"The snakes are all looking at you." Ernie mutters to Cedric. 

He glances up from his conversation with Lola and his eyes widen. Half of the Slytherin table is openly and unabashedly scouring him, Arlo extending her hands as people fist their pockets and produce galleons. 

"Six galleons on Diggory. Any more takers?" Arlo calls down the table, smirking when Draco Malfoy pours twenty into her palm. 

"Confident, Draco?" 

His quivering top lip gives away the diluted arrogance. "It absolutely _won't_ be Diggory." 

"Alright, you posh prat. We'll see won't we?" Arlo smiles in return, gladly accepting Crabbe and Goyle's placements. 

"Smart move, Zabs Junior." She winks at the empty-handed Blaise Zabini. Theodore Nott places one single galleon in her hand with an indifferent expression. 

The gleaming gold illuminates the golden flecks in her green eyes. Arlo smirks at the giant pile of gold, immediately flinging Adrian's hoodie over it as Snape wanders over. 

"What's with the ruckus? Blank!" 

Arlo's face scrunches indignantly. "Malfoy said Warrington won't be champion. I told him professor, _how disloyal_!" 

Snape's eyes dart accusingly to Malfoy who opens his mouth to protest.

"You are a disgrace to Slytherin, Draco." 

With that, he stalks back to the Head Table. The serpents begin to snicker. Draco scowls, though he doesn't dare to do so at Arlo directly. 


	9. hogwarts champion

“Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision,” Dumbledore announces.

The Hall descends into whispers as the Great Hall darkens until only the carved pumpkins have flicker with grins. The darkness accentuated the icy flames as they licked the Goblet, Arlo had to look away after a while because the flare was so merciless. 

"I hope Dumble's beard doesn't ignite." She mutters to Amara as their headmaster stands rather close to the flame. 

"Of course you'd be thinking that when we're seconds away from finding out the champions." Her roommate snickers. 

Everyone gasps as the blue flames are encased with red, and a piece of parchment is spat in the air. It almost sails down into Dumbledore's extended arm. 

“The champion for Durmstrang,” he read, in a strong, clear voice, “will be Viktor Krum.”

"Shocker," Arlo utters sarcastically then cheers along with the Durmstrang lot. "Congrats Krummy." She yells at him from seven seats down as he gets up from the Slytherin table, flashing her a grin. 

The applause died down once again. Arlo glances across the hall. 

Cedric winces as a hand claps against his shoulder. He tries to return Sander's reassuring grin, which probably ends up as a grimace. His stomach feels like sludge and his hands are embarrassingly clammy. He tries to pay heed to Arlo's words from yesterday. 

_ Pull yourself together.  _

He takes a deep breath, eyes darting to the Slytherin table. He frowns as Arlo flashes a huge pile of galleons and points directly at him. She mouths something which Cedric deciphers as  _ This is on you. If you don't....you're dead.  _ Cedric physically jumps backwards, even though she's a very fair distance away. 

Suddenly Dumbledore is announcing “The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!”

"I swear she's veela." Will calls over the applause.

Lola gives him a disapproving lour. "Whether she is or isn't, she's not giving you a second look." 

Cedric snorts, feeling slightly better upon the distraction yet his heart still pounds in his chest. The Hogwarts champion is the last to be called... 

Instinctively, his head turns to the Slytherin table again. Arlo glances at the Hufflepuff table, rolling her eyes at Cedric looking constipated. 

_ Smile, _ she mouths. 

Cedric tries. 

"It's going to be you, Diggory," Arlo shouts across the Hall. It's mostly blurred out by the general buzz of the Hogwarts students but she knows he heard her because his eyelashes flutter in that earnest way when he's surprised. 

The third piece of parchment is spat out. 

“The Hogwarts champion,” Arlo mouths along with Dumbledore, even guessing the placement of his dramatic pause, “is Cedric Diggory!” 

She doesn't mouth the Cedric part so she's a little offbeat, but hey. 

The Hufflepuffs leapt to their feet with merriment as if they'd all been personally chosen, gleefully stampeding and clapping away. 

The Slytherins groan, mostly because they were now six galleons short, or twenty in Malfoy's case. Some just couldn't stand the thought of a non-Slytherin succeeding in anything. 

"I'm rich!" Arlo cheers, punching both hands in the air. 

"You're already rich from the summer. Now stop, you're embarrassing me." Amara groans, battering her wrists to the table. 

Arlo scowls, catching the last glimpse of Cedric disappearing past the door by the staff table. 

"How are you going to get all this money past Snape's massive nose?" Adrian asks. 

Arlo pauses. She hadn't thought that far. She could fit most in her two sweatpant pockets? But what would she do with the rest? Amara never wore anything practical so she couldn't offload it onto her.

"Lend me this." She taps his hoodie, which had a large front pouch, and was still concealing her treasure. Adrian shakes his head with amusement. "All yours." 

Arlo slips him a galleon before disposing of a large clump in her left pocket. "There's your thank you, Pucey." 

He smiles slightly as she dumps more in her right pocket, bunching the rest in her lap as she shrugs his jumper on. 

Arlo tosses the rest of the gold in and sighs with satisfaction. She jolts a little, galleons jingling as the Goblet suddenly erupted in furious flames and spat again. 

"Merlin." She mutters, going back to her apple pie. 

"Harry Potter?" 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

Arlo can't help but frown as she steps out the hall. The mood had been soured upon Harry's name soaring out the goblet. 

"How did he manage that?" Adrian ponders aloud. 

Malfoy scoffs. "He's always had bloody special treatment. Dumbledore probably made an exception in the age line just for him." 

Arlo rolls her eyes at the ridiculous suggestion. It would be pretty difficult to trick the Goblet of Fire of all things into selecting two champions from the same school. They'd been using that thing for centuries and it never made such an error before. Categorically, it was impossible. 

"So whoever did it must have used a Confundus Charm?" She mutters to herself. "It only has the three output functions, if Durmstrang output best single candidate, if Beauxbatons output best single candidate..... so how would it output two Hogwarts students? And one is a fourth year? Must have been a bloody strong Confundus Charm." 

"Blank?" 

She snaps from her determined thinking. 

"Oh. Hi." 

Lola smiles a little nervously. "Cedric...wanted me to tell you if he got chosen, that he wants to talk to you ASAP." 

"ASAP?" Arlo's face scrunches. "Is this some other thing like S.P.E.W? I'm not into joining stuff like that. Sorry." 

Lola suppresses a laugh. "No. No. It stands for  _ as soon as possible _ . As in, right after he leaves that back room." 

"I see." Arlo sighs unfeeling. "I guess I can spare a few moments of my precious time for the Prince of Hufflepuff. Bye." 

She waves blankly, secretly smiling to herself because she wanted to try and eavesdrop on what she imagined was a rather fiery argument between the tournament judges and champions. A small part of her felt bad for Harry too. She knows the boy is not good enough at magic to trick Dumbledore's age line let alone make the goblet choose two Hogwarts champions. 

"Confundus charm." Arlo tuts to herself, waving her imaginary wand around -yes, it's still confiscated between class- skipping through the departing crowd and saddling her ear up to the Champion's dwelling. Arlo could hear through thick wooden doors and castle walls if she focused hard enough. 

“The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important.”

Arlo scoffs to herself. She'd missed all the explosive action. She tuned out for the rest, perching on top of the edge of the Head table and kicking her legs, bored. 

Madame Maxime storms out with Fleur Delacour, too busy furiously spitting in their native language to notice her. Next was Krum and Karakoff in brooding silence. She decided it was best not to say anything as their solid boots clunk against the stone floor with purpose. 

_ Finally,  _ Cedric and Harry emerge. Arlo jumps off the Head table, a little offended as neither of them realises she's there.

“So,” Cedric slightly smiles at Harry, trying to keep his real bitterness at bay. “We’re playing against each other again!” 

“I s’pose,” Harry sighs. 

Arlo rolls her eyes as she silently trails after them. How boringly nice. She wishes someone would start shouting or accusing or swearing. Where was the chaos? 

“So… tell me…” Cedric pauses as they reached the entrance hall. “How did you get your name in?”

He was dying to know. 

“I didn’t,” said Harry, staring up at him. “I didn’t put it in. I was telling the truth.” 

“Ah… okay,” Cedric can't mask his suspicion. “Well… see you, then.”

"You won't last long in the tournament if you can't even notice someone following you." Arlo coos. 

Two wands fly in her direction, both boys wide-eyed. They sigh in relief, lowering them slightly. 

"Merlin, Blank." Cedric huffs. "What are you-" 

He stops, momentarily surprised that she'd agreed to his request of her presence. 

"What happened in there? You alright Potty?" Arlo grimaces at the fourth year, who looks rather dazed and distraught. 

"It wasn't me." He groans. 

"I know." Arlo shrugs, leaning against the archway. "I reckon a Confundus charm of some sort. Maybe they defaulted the goblet to four schools instead of three and put you in that one." 

Harry gasps. "That's exactly what Moody said." 

Arlo's eyes narrow. "He said that exact solution?" 

"He did." Cedric swallows uncomfortably. 

Arlo didn’t like their new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. She thought she would when she heard he’d turned Draco Malfoy into a ferret but that was quickly forgotten. It was the way he cast unforgivable curses with far too much enthusiasm, a glimmer shining through his real eye.

Her first DADA lesson of the year, he was about to utter the Cruciatus Curse at a spider when Arlo sent the professor flying backwards, trying to look as shocked as the rest of her classmates as he crashed into the desk and it flipped, a flurry of papers scattering up in the air. 

From then on Arlo made a point of keeping her magic in check. Pretending to be on a similar level to the rest of the class, half-heartedly incanting spells and throwing muted feeling into her wand. After all, class performance didn’t count towards a final grade. 

She also didn’t understand why  _ no one _ had questioned whatever it was he constantly swigged from a silver flask. Not that  _ she _ wanted to. She heard that he had little reserve when it came to  _ avada kedavra _ . There was just something off about the retired Auror. 

"That's...." Arlo trails off, shaking her head. She was being ridiculously suspicious. "Anyway, you should get some sleep, Haz. Try not to worry yeah?" 

She steps forward and rubs a fat tuft of Harry's hair between her palms so it ridiculously stands at the friction. "Of you go little Gryffindor. Prefect's orders and that." 

Arlo steers the empty-headed boy to the marble staircase. He jerks out of his reverie and nods, starting up the stairs. 

Cedric sighs. "You really don't think he did it?" 

Arlo gives him a look that makes him feel stupid. "You want me to explain why? It's so obvious." 

Cedric scoffs, opening the door to the right of the stairs. "Not to me. And ladies first." 

Arlo rolls her eyes as she cuts through the door. Presumably, they were headed back to Hufflepuff, or the kitchens, which would be rather anti-prefectorial of him. 

"He's Harry Potter so he's almost died already. I don't think he'd risk it again once he heard about the age restriction and the danger etcetera. Moreover, his magic is average at best compared to the rest of you so that rules out the whole tampering with the age line, goblet tricking rubbish. My guess is someone trying to kill him." 

"What?" Cedric stills. Arlo looks back with confusion as he stares with horror. 

"It's perfectly plausible." Arlo comments, grimly but honestly. "He defeated Vold-" She sighs at Cedric's pointed glare, " _ that guy  _ as a baby. And the Death Eaters are at large again if the World Cup's anything to go by. So I'm assuming  _ that guy  _ is back too. And even if he isn't, maybe one of them is so stuck in their ways that-"

"That's complete madness." Cedric interrupts, almost outraged. "How on earth could you reach that conclusion?"

Arlo rolls her eyes. "I thought about it from every angle I could imagine. You don't have to agree." 

"I  _ certainly _ don't." Cedric uncharacteristically snaps. He regrets it as Arlo's eyes seem to blacken. 

It had been a long day. A rollercoaster of emotions, nerves, joy, happiness, feeling loved back to endless nerves and self-doubt then soaring pride when his name was called only for it to come crashing down when Harry came into the room. And now, after his moment had been undermined, Arlo was spewing all this ridiculous, scary speculation. 

"Okay." Her quiet tone makes him feel worse. "What did you want to say in the first place?" 

"I- I wanted to talk to you about...the coaching stuff." Her dispassionate resolve makes him squirm. "I know that I got into the tournament but-"

Arlo shakes her head. "That's what we agreed on. Just until you got in." 

"Blank, please." Cedric implores, itching to grab her back as she passes him to get to the door. 

Arlo glances back with a cold smile. "My work here is done." 

"It's not." Cedric bites his lip pleadingly. "I need you." 

"Merlin, Diggory." Arlo hisses, peering down the corridor. "You can't just say things like that so loudly. People will misunderstand again." 

"Then let them." He determines. "I need you, coach." 

"How does it benefit me?" Arlo sighs, rather unmoved by his supplication. 

"Your wand. I'll get your wand back for out of class use." Cedric determines. 

"Fine. Don't even look my way until then." Arlo warns. The door slams after her. 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

"She needs her wand back." 

"I suppose it has been a while. And I suspect Miss Blank has become frighteningly good with wandless magic if she wasn't before." 

Cedric chuckles nervously at the Headmaster. The constant twinkle in his eye always made him uneasy. "Maybe so, sir." 

"You have taken quite an interest in Miss Blank, it seems Cedric." 

He flushes, mouth parting in defiance. "No, sir! I have a...someone I'm seeing. Cho Chang." 

"Oh yes." Dumbledore nods. "I heard some second-year Hufflepuffs discussing the matter. Very romantic." 

Cedric doesn't know what to say to that. 

"I meant interest as in admiration Mister Diggory. _ Not  _ affection." 

Cedric flushes further, feeling quite stupid for jumping to conclusions. 

"Yes, sir." He mutters, uncomfortably clutching Arlo's wand. 

"You two make a good team. And although Miss Blank is a little... eccentric, she knows what she's doing. She understands the nature of magic very well, especially for someone of your age." 

"What nature of magic, Professor?" Cedric enquires curiously. 

"Feeling, Cedric. Putting your heart and soul into every spell." 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

"Accio wand!" Arlo bellows across the lake, holding her hand in the air. It still doesn't come just her voice echoing across the watery expanse and some birds fleeing a nearby tree. Arlo releases a guttural groan. 

"Blank?" Her eyes widen when she realises she isn't alone. She glances up, grimacing at Harry and Hermione. 

"Are you trying to summon your wand? Without a wand?" Hermione questions. 

"I've done it before, Granger." Arlo tries not to glower at the younger girl's patronising tone. "Just at a closer range and when it wasn't locked away by Dumble."

"Your wand was locked away by Dumbledore? Then how have you-" Harry's eyes widen. "You use wandless magic." 

Arlo rolls her eyes. "Yes. Most of us did as children by accident and lost the ability to wands. You know the wand is a European invention? It's essentially a means to track and control your magic by the Ministries. Wizards at Uagadou, the school in Uganda," she answers his blank gaze, "they don't use wands. Neither do Native Americans." 

"That's," Hermione cries indignantly, "that's....really?" 

Hermione yelps as a strand of her hair is tugged rather hard by an invisible force.

"Really." Arlo scowls. "Books can't teach you everything, Granger."

Hermione gulps. Arlo was still very scary when she wanted to be. 

"Blank, I was wondering if I could use your owl?" Harry asks timidly. 

Arlo shrugs. "Didn't I say you could already? I feel bad that someone's trying to kill you so use her whenever, Pots." 

Harry's jaw drops as she walks away, muttering to herself. No doubt the summoning charm. 

"She's...very perceptive." Hermione winces.

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

"Blank!" 

Arlo gasps. "Accio wand." 

Cedric blinks, momentarily stunned as the wand flies out of his hold and into Arlo's. He shakes it off. She had all sorts of abilities that the rest of them didn't possess. 

"I got it back so-" 

"Yes, yes. Out with the first task then." Arlo cuts him off carelessly, marvelling at her wand. She almost kissed it with glee as she jostled it in her hands, making Cedric slightly wary. They were in an outside corridor, one of the few in the Middle Courtyard. The site of Marietta Edgecombe's reckoning. 

Cedric opens his mouth to speak, it snaps shut with an annoyed shiver as he feels an ice cube fall down his shirt. "Hey!" 

"Sorry. Sorry. Just excited." Arlo grins, pointing to a tree in the distance and it shoots up a few inches. 

"Merlin, Blank. I just got it back for you!" Cedric groans. 

"First task." She deadpans. 

"If you stop wielding magic for a minute then I'll get to it." 

Arlo sighs, her hair spiralling into a bun by itself and her wand piercing through the middle to hold it all together. Cedric falters. Why did he find that pretty? 

"That was kind of hot." He blurts, slapping a hand over his mouth. "I mean, it's bloody hot today. Hot. Yeah. So the first task, it's um, facing the unknown. Courage and stuff." 

Arlo raises her eyebrow, unimpressed. "November 24th. You're only allowed your wands." 

"Oh. You heard?" 

"Everyone and the house ghosts have heard, Diggory," Arlo comments offhandedly. "Face of danger...got it." 

She begins to walk away. 

"That's it?" Cedric calls after her. 

"What else do you want? A kiss?" Arlo scoffs in return, dismissing him with a flick of her hand. 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

The next time Arlo saw Cedric was a few days later, surrounded by a rather large, enamoured and squawking crowd of girls. She steps in front of him, holding a hand out. He halts, along with his apparent tail, all looking rather miffed but not saying anything. It was Arlo Blank after all. 

"You." Her eyes single out one of them wearing the familiar badge... 

Cedric's face printed in yellow with the caption “SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY—THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!" until it ridiculously spins into a rather unflattering image of Harry Potter and the derisive assertion that POTTER STINKS! 

The girl stiffens immediately. 

Cedric exhales warily. "Blank-"

"Give me that. Now." 

The girl glances at Cedric, who shrugs. He'd already asked everyone not to wear them yet no one listened. She bites her lip and winces as Arlo yanks it off her robe instead, throwing it onto the ground. She wordlessly points her wand at the badge. A few girls scream at the sudden bang as it scatters in pieces. 

Arlo turns to the group with a dispassionate expression. "The only people who  _ stink,  _ are the people wearing them. If you think hating on a little boy will make this prat," Arlo points at Cedric, who wants to defend the fact that he had no part in the smear campaign, "acknowledge your pathetic existence then you're mistaken." 

The group wordlessly pluck off their badges, and they immediately fly into Arlo's hand. "That's twenty-four points from Hufflepuff, six from Gryffindor, twelve from Ravenclaw. Now go do something productive." 

Cedric raises an eyebrow as the persistent lot make themselves scarce at once, chaotically scattering in various directions. 

"Merlin, Blank. That was-" 

"I don't want a lecture." Arlo deadpans.

"Kind of cool." Cedric finishes with an amused smile. 

"Oh." She gives him a weird look. "So you don't like these badges?" 

"Well, they're a little...I don't know. There's something uncomfortable about them." Cedric admits. "I've asked everyone to stop wearing them but they persist - especially the Slytherins." 

Arlo's eyes narrow. "I'll have a word." 

Cedric chuckles. "Why do I suddenly feel bad for the serpents?" 

"Anyway," Arlo clears her throat, "I was thinking, about the first task. It's got to be a creature of some sort, hasn't it?" 

"How can you be so sure?" He considers her words. 

"The Cockatrice thing, remember? I'm sure the Tournament's mostly about creatures. And Hagrid's all over the place, more than usual." Arlo crosses her arms in thought. 

"I don't know what to imagine." Cedric ponders. "It's hard to guess." 

"Maybe a basilisk?" 

He gives her a flat look.

Arlo shrugs. "If it's a basilisk then you're at a disadvantage. Potter's a parselmouth." 

He rolls his eyes. "After that whole petrified students, chamber of secrets debacle in fourth year, I doubt they want another one of those knocking about." 

Arlo stumped huff of air makes the wisps of hair around her forehead fly up. 

"I'll look into it then." 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

Arlo barely kept her eyes open in Charms, sat next to Lee as he furiously tried to use the Drought charm for the puddle on his desk, if anything it kept widening. Suddenly, Arlo is soaked, their entire shared workspace seeping with water. 

"For fuck's sake!" Arlo hisses, flicking her wand in the desired movement and it disappeared. Lee grins sheepishly. Arlo literally growls and lunges for him. He screams, alerting anyone who wasn't already watching, jetting off and Arlo tearing after him. 

"Mister Jordan! Miss Blank!" Flitwick cries as Lee sends a cup of water flying, skidding around a corner and knocking into Angelina Johnson, who mid incantation accidentally sent the spell into Cassius Warrington across the room. He clutches his throat in shock as it feels like his entire body is zapped dry of fluid. 

"Ugilo!" The professor remedies the situation. Cassius immediately gulps the remaining water in the cup beside him and his partner's. 

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry!" Jordan wails as Blank has him in a headlock. 

She releases him with one last huff, the twins guffaw as Lee pants, stumbling back to the desk. 

Cedric's lips quirk as Arlo lightly kicks Lee in the backside as they sit back down. 

"You watch her a lot." 

"Huh?" He's startled by Lola's sudden speech. 

She rolls her eyes with a knowing look. "Whatever." 

"No. Tell me." Cedric whines. "What did you say?"

Before she can answer there's a knock on the door and Colin Creevey peaks his head around. 

"Cedric is needed, sir. Something Triwizard Tournament related." The class start to sound  _ Oooohs _ . Cedric rolls his eyes. "Oh, and Miss Blank." 

"Why me?" Arlo demands, already in a bad mood and desperately using the drying charm as Lee had once again flooded their desk. 

The third-year gulps. "Bagman asked for you." 

No one heckles this time except the twins. Lee was in the dog house. 

Arlo exhales with acute irritation, snatching her soggy parchment and quill off the desk, and trying to dry it whilst combatting her curly black hair, soaked jumper, skirt, socks and shoes and drenched robes which had been haphazardly discarded on the floor before the lesson. How she regrets that.

She broodingly trailed after Creevey and Diggory, desperately steaming her uniform, quite a hard feat whilst trying to keep up with a six-foot something man and a giddy third year. Arlo just focuses on her hair, wishing Amara was there to perform some beauty charms. It would no doubt be frizzy, so she uses the trusty bun charm her roommate had taught her. 

Arlo sighs as they reach the small classroom by the entrance hall. They were the only ones there, just desks pushed to the side and some in the middle covered in velvet. 

"Good luck." Colin squeaks and dashes from the room to collect more champions. 

Cedric's eyes flicker over her form. "With respect, you look like a drowned rat." 

Arlo scoffs, still steaming herself. "Feel like one too." 

"Come here, it will be quicker if we both do it." 

Arlo reluctantly steps towards him. 

"You can't dry your jumper and not your shirt. That won't do much." He states the obvious. Arlo huffs, peeling her sweater off, but the underlayer clings with damp, causing her to flash more skin than expected. 

"Woah!" Cedric grabs hold of the edge of her damp shirt with a chuckle. "You almost flashed me." 

Arlo rolls her eyes, though her head was still stuck in the sodden grey wool. "Nothing you haven't-"

The door bursts open. Cedric freezes. Ludo Bagman and a woman he's never seen before stare incredulously, the latter's teacup crashing onto the stone floor. One girl, soaked, taking her jumper off, the boy's hands resting on her hips. Or that's what it looked like to them, really Cedric was just holding her shirt in place. Arlo flinches at the sudden noise, stepping backwards and stumbling, jumper almost off, only clinging over her eyes. Cedric catches her flailing arm as the other finally rips the garment free. 

"What the bloody hell was- Oh. Mr Bagman, hello." Arlo glances at her damp shirt and hides behind Cedric. She peaks her head out. "I had an accident in Charms. Flood." 

Ludo smiles grimly and nods, scouring the pair with disbelief. The woman beside him is positively grinning. Cedric doesn't like the apparent hunger in her eyes. 

"Allow me." Arlo blinks as the woman approaches. She's hit with a strong gust of hot air, suddenly dry. "You had to be good at the drying charm for reports in the field. On water creatures and magical storms and such."

"Thank you," Arlo mutters, stepping out from behind Cedric and as far as him as possible, clearing her throat. 

The woman extends her hand. "Rita Skeeter. It's so good to finally meet you." 

Cedric's eyes bulge, Arlo's narrow into sheer lethality as she stares at the woman's hand. Finally taking it. The reporter whimpers as nails dig into her hand, fingers feeling quite crushed while Arlo pulls way with a cold smile. 

"Enchanted, Leecher." 

"N-no, dear. It's-"

Arlo turns sharply. "I was told you sent for me, Mr Bagman?" 

"Oh, please Blank." He grins. "Ludo is grand. And yes, I requested you because Rita specially asked. Maybe you and Krum can take pictures after? Adds interest for the tournament." 

"But I'm not competing...Ludo." Arlo deadpans. 

"Indeed." Rita's irritating voice peeled in her ears. "But you are quite  _ close _ ," Cedric shuffles under her smug scrutiny, "with some of the champions."

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

Arlo scowls as Bagman talks her ear off about her future quidditch plans and her  _ finances _ of all things. Krum also seems to be in a sour mood, sat in a lonesome corner aside from sending her a sympathetic look. Cedric and Fleur at least seem to be hitting it off, the latter waving her hair with a flourish of laughter every so often. Finally, Harry came. 

Rita immediately pounces, Harry dragged out the room before he can get a word in. Arlo sighs, turning to Bagman and snapping. 

"Ludo, you owe my friends George and Fred Weasley money." 

Bagman's eyes widen as if this was the first he'd heard of the matter. "Weasleys? Who? When? How much?" 

"The Quidditch World Cup Final, August 18th 1994. Thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts  _ and  _ a fake wand." Arlo doesn't miss a beat. "If you can do a favour for Ronda then I think I am entitled to ask on behalf of them why you gave them leprechaun gold?" 

"W-well..." 

Dumbledore arrives. Arlo curses under her breath as Ludo springs to his feet immediately and rushes to greet the Headmaster. 

"Sir, Ronda Leecher kidnapped Harry and is probably writing lies about him." Arlo complains. "And Bagman forced me to come here!" 

"I-I did no such thing." The Minister objects. 

"Blank," Cedric tensely smiles, walking over to assuage the conflict, "have you met Fleur yet?" 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

Arlo sceptically sat next to Krum, head against his shoulder with boredom as they discovered Fleur's wand consisted of Veela hair from her grandmother. After the disruption caused at the World Cup final, Arlo was far from fond of veela. Then it was Cedric's turn to have his wand weighed. 

“Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn’t it? Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn… must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches… ash… pleasantly springy. It’s in fine condition. You treat it regularly?”

"Polished it last night." Cedric grins in a manner Arlo wondered if she found punchable or pleasing. It was hard to tell with Cedric. She either wanted to squish his cheeks or bruise them, no in-between. 

"He's too perfect," Krum remarks bitterly. 

Arlo chuckles. "Not quite. Fairly close though." 

She wonders how Cedric keeps up the pretence of sheer perfection to the vast majority. Did only she see the bursts of irritation, rare expletives and occasional glowers? How much of him was real in public? She wouldn't know. From day one, Arlo had seen him in unfortunate circumstances that his fangirls certainly couldn't fathom. 

She shifts slightly as Harry's wand starts sparking, shooting him an amused look to which he returns with a hopeless expression. 

Arlo was quite pleased to not be the centre of attention once. Watching the champions, sans Fleur, awkwardly pose and try their best-forced smiles for the photoshoot was hilarious. Even Cedric kept being told to loosen up. She almost wet herself when it was Viktor's turn. Even more when the photographer insisted on shots of the two of them together. 

And it was just as they were leaving when Rita grabs her arm and smiles leeringly. "Have you got a boyfriend, dear?" 

_ Don’t react. Don’t react. Don't react. Don't- _

"I don't need a boyfriend." Arlo scoffs. 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

"Salazar, have you seen?" Graham all but thrusts the newspaper in her face. Arlo blinks, rubbing the grogginess from her eyes as they focus from the blur. 

She stifles a laugh at the Hermione and Harry romance scandal until it mentions the girl a Muggleborn for no reason. 

" _ I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now… Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them."  _ Arlo mutters the article aloud with disbelief. Her eyes bulge once more. "How on earth did they spell Viktor Krum wrong? Is Delacour spelt like that? Hold on where..." her eyes dance over the paper and she tosses it against the table, "she didn't mention Diggory at all." 

"Turn the page." Graham sighs with a grim expression. "It's about you and Diggory."

Arlo's lips press into a flat line as she gingerly flips the page. It would be Harry's turn to laugh at her. 

**_ ARLO BLANK'S TRIWIZARD LOVE TRIANGLE  _ **

_ Cedric Diggory has to fight to be out of the shadow of Harry Potter as Hogwarts champion but his real rival appears to be world-renowned seeker Viktor Crumb. Their battle? For Arlo Blank's affections. The youngest national chaser to date may be a rookie in the professional realm of quidditch but certainly not in the game of seduction. In just mere hours, the sixteen-year-old Slytherin went from having Diggory's hands snaked around her waist, to canoodling with Krum in the corner, glossy black head perched against his shoulder. What did she say on the matter? Just a heartless,  _ **_ " _ ** _ I don't need a boyfriend".  _

Beneath were one of the photos of her and Krum and a single shot of Cedric.

Arlo's mouth tumbles open. Graham falls off the bench in shock as his  _ Prophet _ bursts into brief flames and crumples into ash. 

"I-I was done reading anyway. No worries." He smiles weakly, dusting himself off and clambering back on. 

It was early. Arlo knew for a fact that Graham paid for early owl service for the Prophet so he could read it before quidditch practice. 7AM sharp. They were the only ones there except for a few Ravenclaws. 

She could, in theory, get rid of every single  _ Prophet  _ at once when the rest of the owls dropped them off at 8. 

"Burn every copy of the Daily Prophet and hope no one sees, or just let it happen?" 

Graham bites his lip in serious consideration. "I say we just let it happen. The Slytherins won't let anyone say anything bad about you anyway." 

His words astonish Arlo. "I thought you guys didn't like me. Because...I'm not pure or whatever." 

He frowns and shakes his head. "No. Not everyone in Slytherin cares that much, mostly Malfoy's lot. And they're a bunch of wimps. In fact, Malfoy's quite fond of you." 

"What?" Arlo's brow furrows. "But... _ what _ ?" 

Graham sighs. "Parkinson and Yaxley must have made you feel ostracised. I'm not fussed...about the pureblood stuff. I mean, I prefer Purebloods, sure. But it's not like you're not one of us snakes, dunno why you were a Hatstall." 

"Hatstall?" Arlo's brow knits, perplexed. "Me?" 

Graham laughs. "Very funny." 

She remains blank. He raises an eyebrow. "You seriously don't remember? You sat on that stall for over five minutes. You never told anyone what the hat said to you for all that time." 

Arlo's  _ can't  _ remember. She distinctly, absolutely cannot recall the sorting ceremony of her first year at Hogwarts. But she was certainly there. 

"That's odd." She considers. "Very odd." 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

"Did you see the article?" Arlo doesn't need to look up from her numerical chart on which she furiously scribbles, to know who's whispering. 

"Yes." 

"Is that why you're hiding in the library?" 

"I come here at least thrice a week." 

"Can you not even look me in the eye?" 

Arlo slams her quill down upon his chuckling, causing Madame Pince to hiss from her desk. Arlo glares back. The librarian gulps and averts her eyes to something else. 

Cedric smiles, contrasting her unimpressed glower, as he casts a  _ muffliato  _ around the table and flops in the chair opposite her. 

"Much better." He grins. 

Arlo tilts her head suspiciously at his behaviour before returning to her work. 

"You do Arithmancy?" Cedric sounds surprised. 

"Clearly." Arlo retorts as she scribbles more numbers across the page. 

"I don't get how you could be good at that but not Herbology." He mutters, fingers tapping against the desk absently. 

"Spit it out." 

Cedric hesitates then exhales heavily. "Alright, you got me. I keep thinking about the first task-" 

He's interrupted by a stack of books sliding diagonally from next to Arlo to directly in front of him. 

"Read up on dragons." 

His heart skips a beat as he blinks with stupefaction. "Dragons?" 

Arlo shrugs, eyes glued to her homework. "Just a hunch." 

"A hunch?" 

"Alright. I wrote down all the XXXXX classified creatures and studied the pros and cons. Plausibly concluded with dragons." 

"Plausible?" Cedric gulps. "Dragons are plausible?" 

"Yes," Arlo replies dryly. "A Wampus cat is capable of hypnosis and Legilimency and can outrun spells. A Nundu has toxic breath which could kill every champion and the whole crowd quite frankly." Cedric grimaces. "Quintapeds like human flesh and are too resistant to Transfiguration. It won't be a Manticore-" 

"Why?" 

"Because of the Blast-Ended Skrewts. If Hagrid had one we'd know by now." 

They both shudder, recalling how Hagrid had proudly shown them the fourth year project of zapping, flaming creatures who were killing each other for more space. 

"You already shot down my Basilisk suggestion. And I was considering a Chimaera but..." 

Cedric jolts as she slams a hand on her chart and turns it toward him. He deeply frowns at the torrent of numbers. "What does this mean?" 

"Dragons. The answer is dragons, if my general assumption of an XXXXX creature is right, then it will be dragons for the first task." 

"How? How did you that? I thought Divination predicted the future." 

Arlo snorts. "Oh please. Trelawney can predict the future with her inner-eye but she can't teach her pupils how to do it with all that mystic rubbish. Numbers is the unfortunate way for the rest of us non-seers." 

"You don't think she's a crook?" Cedric raises an eyebrow. 

"Do you?" 

"I never did Divination." He often answers this way, not really expressing a here or there opinion. 

"Neither." 

"What do you take then?" Cedric enquires. 

It's not a Tournament related subject so he half expects to be told to fuck off.

"Charms, Potions and Magical creatures obviously. Transfiguration, Defence, Advanced Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies." She lists. 

Cedric whistles lowly. "You must be smart to do all of that." 

"You know I am." Arlo drawls. She hesitates. "What do you take?" 

"Aside from my three classes with you, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defence and I'm very much considering dropping History of Magic." 

Arlo almost laughs. "You willingly chose to spend time listening to Binns? Strange boy." 

"Says the girl who studies Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." Cedric retorts. 

Arlo kisses her teeth playfully, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. "I wanted to do Alchemy too but Snape said it was too unpopular to run." 

"What are you trying to do? Be the next Dark Wizard of the age?" Cedric jokes, with a degree of humour that Arlo wouldn't expect from him. 

She mockingly gasps. "Is it that obvious? I guess I'll have to kill you off so my plan isn't exposed." 

"Fair warning, I'm pretty good at defence," Cedric smirks. 

"I know." Arlo scoffs. "Nearly blew my head off." 

He winces as he recalls their last training session. "I said I was sorry, alright? It was nerves I guess." 

"I'm scarier than a dragon." Arlo smiles darkly at her reading on the Muggle computer. She'd hardly touched it. "So there's no need to be nervous. Dragons don't know your weaknesses as I do. They just roar and spit flames at you." 

Cedric's top lip curls with a dry look. "You're sure it's going to be dragons, miss dragon?" 

"I get to jinx you in the entrance hall after dinner if it is." 

Cedric pictures being surrounded by a hoard of cackling students while he stands there bald and leg locked and shudders. 

"Okay, dragons it is." 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

When Cedric decides he's had enough of dragons, he snaps the book shut, glancing around the library. 

"Oh look, Blank, it's your other boy toy." 

Her eyes snap up and glance to where he's looking. Krum, who's drinking in the knowledge of books as always. She rolls her eyes. 

"You've been making a lot of jokes recently, Diggs," Arlo remarks flatly. "Careful. I might fall for you." 

Cedric's a little taken aback by the bold sarcasm. "Oh." 

She sounds a tsk, lips quirking. "Run along, pretty boy. You're no match for me but that was a cute effort today." 

Cedric's bottom lip lours slightly which increases Arlo's amusement as she waves him off. 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

For some reason, Arlo can't stop thinking about those bloody dragons as she makes her way to breakfast the next day. 

"Go ahead." She nods to Amara as she catches sight of a rather glum-looking Lee Jordan. 

She heads towards the Gryffindor table, sliding next to Lee. He's sat with Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Kenneth Towler, who Arlo vaguely remembers duelling with in Defence last year. Perhaps that's why the boy very quickly downs his cup and leaves without a word. Arlo offers Angelina a smile, they have Magical Creatures together after all. 

"What's up Lee bug?" She slaps him on the back. Lee jolts in surprise, too busy wallowing in self-pity to have noticed her. 

"Shit, Blank. When did you get here?" He exhales, clutching his chest. 

"Ten seconds ago." Arlo smiles slightly. "Tired or something on your mind?" 

Lee sighs. "Drought charm. I just can't seem to get it." 

Arlo nods understandingly, patting his back softly. "Then let's practice it now." 

"Now?" Lee's eyes widen as she knocks his cup of pumpkin juice over. Seamus Finnegan swears as the liquid coats his knife, turning with daggers before he noticed Arlo and gasps. 

Lee snorts, pointing his wand at the mess. "Arefacio!" 

Arlo, wiser than the rest, quickly dives off the bench as their quarter of the table is suddenly drenched with pumpkin juice. 

"Lee, watch my wand. Like this." She shows him the correct hand movement, the other arm leaning on his shoulder. 

"Right. Arefacio!" Lee incants with determination, groaning along with other disgruntled lions as the liquid shoots further down the table. Arlo watches his wand movement with curious fascination as he makes an entirely incorrect but interesting movement. 

"Arefacio!" She finally amends the situation. Everyone sighs in relief, some muttering the drying charms on themselves or the food. 

"It's the hand movement that needs work, Jords. Your incantation is perfection." Arlo nods reassuringly. "You're a genius by the way." 

"Genius?" Lee repeats weakly upon her earnest declaration. 

Arlo grabs some dry toast off the table, quickly buttering it. "Yes. You're the best. I gotta go."

She takes a purposeful bite and waves, hurrying out of the Great Hall. 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

"Pine fresh." Arlo pauses in the doorway in surprise and whistles lowly. She'd never bothered to venture to the Prefect's bathroom before but she certainly understands the appeal. This must be why Pucey blabbers about coming all the way here to take a bloody bath. 

But Arlo didn't come to bathe. She came for a greater purpose. Arlo strips down to her skirt and skirt, kicking off her shoes and socks and hangs her shed clothes on the back of the door and slams it behind her. Clutching the list of spells she spent an hour collating in the library, she strides towards the bath. It's more like a pool in the ground but whatever. Arlo sits on end and scans the list. 

"Okay. There's a dragon in front of me." Arlo takes her wand from under her arm and points it at the imaginary beast, eyes narrowed. "Dragon breathes fire. Dragon burns me. How do I stop that from happening?" 

She sighs, absentmindedly tapping her wand against the edge of the bath.

_ "Aguamenti _ would be the obvious answer yet most sixth year students are hardly capable of conjuring seismic waves in time to wash over a dragon. A simple jet of water needs constant attention to be precisely directed at the oncoming flames. That presents a problem if the task is to get past the dragon. You'd end up a fire water duel with it rather than dodging past it. Hence the need for a new spell." 

She scans her list. 

"What do you think we should-" 

The door opens, Arlo glances up. Cedric falters in the doorway. 

"I'm sorry! It wasn't locked and I thought I heard- never mind." He rambles, horrified. "Sorry." 

"I didn't lock the door in case someone needed the toilet." Arlo shrugs. "No sweat." 

Cedric mulls over her words with a frown. "You're not about to take a bath?" 

"No." 

"Were you talking to yourself?" 

"Interrogation much?" Arlo scoffs, preoccupied with the parchment. "Come in. It's good you're here actually." 

Cedric baulks, glancing around the bathroom. "Why is that?" 

"So we can take a bath together." Arlo meets his gaze blankly, lip quirking as he steps back in shock. She kisses her teeth and shakes her head. "Kidding. I just need help undressing." 

"What?" Cedric hisses with outrage, hand on the door handle. 

Arlo sniggers. "You're so easy to wind up. I need help testing spells, you Mandrake." 

Cedric eyes her warily. "Testing spells?" 

Arlo rolls her eyes, beckoning him with two fingers. "Just spells." 

Cedric swallows thickly, wading until he's stood by the opposite end of the bath, a fair distance between them. He scratches the back of his neck, grimacing a little. 

"This is an odd place to practice spells." 

"Wrong." Arlo drawls, glancing at her shoulder. "You can reveal yourself." 

"I'm so-" The words die in his throat as a blue reptile suddenly appears next to her hair. "What the fuck is that?" 

"Carlos the chameleon. That's who I was talking to." 

Cedric stares at the creature in disbelief. "Is that thing always there?" 

Arlo shakes her head. "No. He mostly likes to roam the school or chill in my dorm." 

"Oh. Fair enough." Cedric mutters, quite perturbed. "How long have you had him?" 

"Since first year. Secretly. Don't snitch, Diggory." 

"It's not really worth snitching on." 

Arlo shrugs. "Some people's get wet over discipline. Like head boy Weasley." 

Cedric's face scrunches with distaste. "Right. Well, not me...Carlos can keep his... undercover operations going." 

"How good are you at the water- making spell?" Arlo enquires. 

Cedric frowns. "Have we covered that yet?" 

"We will soon. It's sixth-year syllabus I think." Arlo stands up, clearing her throat. "Ah-gwah-men-tee. In a wave movement from right to left." 

She demonstrates, stream of water leaving her wand. 

Cedric nods with recognition. "Oh yeah. My dad taught me that before." 

Arlo refrains from cursing out his empty-headedness. "You can do it right?" 

"Aguamenti." Cedric dictates, following the desired movement. A jet of water springs out of it. 

"Thank Merlin," Arlo mutters. "Right next step. How powerful can you make it?" 

"You can make it more powerful?" Cedric's brow raises. "Aguamenti!" 

He frowns as it remains the same calm stream as before. 

"This one requires concentration rather than emotion," Arlo informs him, stifling a laugh. "You work on that on your side of the bath and tell me when you can get it stronger than a tap." 

"What are you doing?" 

"Thinking. Try it." Arlo gives him a stern look, looking at her parchment again. Cedric sighs, trying to clear his mind and concentrate. 

"Carlos, you might want to go someplace else. It's about to get very wet here." Arlo mutters. The chameleon's eyes widen and he vanishes immediately. 

"Can he apparate?" Cedric gasps. 

"The spell, Diggory," Arlo warns. 

_ Aguamenti Protego? _

She gets the same result as the normal water spell. 

_ Aguamenti bullitus?  _

Arlo sighs as her wand gets confused and produces nothing for the second. 

_ So it's not to do with an incantation. Or maybe if I say it aloud? _

"Aguamenti Protego _."  _

Arlo huffs as she gets the same effect again.

"You alright?" Cedric calls. 

"Worry about yourself," Arlo responds, focusing on the emptiness in front of her. She closes her eyes and images a giant roaring dragon in front of her, about to burn all her skin off. 

"Aguamenti Protego!" She uses a hand movement which is the amended opposite to the drought charm, inspired by Lee's botched attempts. 

Cedric stares in wonder, captivated by the sudden rush of water in his ears. It's magnificent, he'd never seen anything like it. Arlo's eyes fly open in disbelief, the end of her wand creating half a large transparent dome of water around her, she throws her wand down, panting slightly. Cedric rushes over as her head limply hangs. 

"Blank?" He asks, softly reaching for her shoulder. She glances up with a disoriented, disbelieving expression. 

"I did it?" 

"I think you did if you were trying to create a water shield." 

She weakly smiles. "I did it." 

"Merlin, Blank." Cedric blinks with amazement as he helps her sit at the tub's edge. "That was incredible. You're incredible. You're a genius!" 

"I'm an  _ idiot.  _ Everyone knows using magic on an empty stomach is stupid." 

"You didn't have breakfast?" He frowns. 

"Not really." Arlo groans, flopping down. Cedric clears his throat, tugging her skirt down as it rides a little too high. 

"Let's go to the kitchens." 

"You go to the kitchens, Diggory?" Arlo mutters. "You're quite surprising sometimes." 

"As are you." Cedric chuckles. "I mean, a secret chameleon? You can't make it up." 

"No need to go to the kitchen." Arlo stuck her wand in the air. "Accio cereal bar!" 

A few seconds later, there's a loud smash and a cereal bar crashes next to Arlo. 

"Ah shit. Should've opened the windows." Arlo mutters, tearing into the bar and biting half it off. She chews with relief while Cedric stares at the a hole in the mermaid's face upon the stained glass window. 

"That's quite noticeable damage." He admits as the mermaid glares daggers at Arlo through her remaining eye. 

Arlo rolls her eyes and the glass flies back together, filling the hole as if was never there. 

"You could've  _ reparo _ 'd it for me. I'm still recovering." Arlo scowls, chomping the last of the bar. 

"Well, judging by your non-verbal, wandless magic I'm sure you're fine." Cedric smiles unsympathetically while Arlo shifts until she's leaning back on her elbows. 

"You're right, I'm fine. Let's test it." 

"Test what?" He repeats obliviously. 

"The water shield, dumbass." 

"How?" 

"With fire." 

"Fire?" Cedric exclaims. "No. What if-" 

"Then a trip to Pomfrey." Arlo asserts with immense nonchalance for someone proposing to counter flames thrown at her with a spell she created five minutes ago and only cast successfully once. 

"Blank!" He outcries. "You can't be serious." 

"It's you who should be serious. You're most likely facing a dragon soon." Arlo rolls her eyes. 

"Alright. Fine. Don't blame me if you end up shrivelled, blind, crippled or anything." Cedric crosses his arms, kicking himself off the ledge and standing. "Incendio?" 

Arlo kisses her teeth. "Are you facing a baby dragon?" 

"Hope so. How cute." Cedric remarks dryly. "Incendio Maxima?" 

"Now we're talking." Arlo grins, a flicker of something Cedric can only assume as a thirst for danger or chaos lit up her eyes. He could've sworn they literally shone gold for a moment. 

He thickly swallows, obviously nervous. How would he explain to the professors if he accidentally chars her face off?

"Ready?" 

"Are you? Looking faint, Diggory." Arlo snorts. 

Cedric's face sets with tautness, he raises his wands and looks firmly into her eyes. 

"Incendio Maxima!" 

"Aguamenti Protego!"

It was almost beautiful. The shimmer of water reflecting in his grey eyes, the roaring orange in her golden ones and the two forces meeting in the middle with ferocious clamour. A brilliant clash, awful beauty. Cedric shakes with exertion as the silver-blue engulfs more of the red, until its at its last tether and fizzles out. He clamps his eyes shut as what feels like three buckets of water are doused over him. 

"Whoops!" Arlo sheepishly smiles. "Lucky for you, I practised the drying charm like hell after that Charms incident. He closes his eyes again at the immense gust of heat, suddenly bone dry. Even his shoes and socks. 

"Thanks," Cedric says breathily. "That was insane." 

"'Twas." Arlo smiles, summoning her robes and shoes from the door and beginning to shrug them on. "Anyway, I've got Runes in ten, so I better go. I'll teach it to you before the first task." 

Cedric observes her, a little stunned at the last forty minutes or so of events. He doesn't get how she can simply slap on her clothes and go after such a spectacular occurrence. Maybe that's what made them so different. He was measured, she was impetuous. He liked to map things out, she just needed bearings before she flew away. He liked it. He liked it more than he will ever realise or admit. 

That the person he was steadily relying on, trusting upon was exactly the kind of person that he was raised to avoid. He should have run for the hills upon that gleam of anarchy flaring in her golden eyes. 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

"Are you sure?" Lee hesitates. 

"Positive." She dumps the money bag in Lee's hand. "You guys spend it as if you were me. Bring me back some chocolate wands and some quidditch gloves though, please." 

"Your wish is our command, my lady." The twins chime. 

"See ya Blank." Ron smiles shyly. 

Arlo wistfully waves the Prankster trio and Ron off as they trek to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students. She sighs quietly. Perhaps she should have tried to haggle her way out of being banned from the trip. Besides, it had almost been a month since she snapped at that Ravenclaw. 

"Blank!" Arlo turns expectantly, smiling at Amara who was with Adrian, Graham, her brother, Draco and Theodore Nott. It was an odd mix to say the least. 

"Zabini, if you see anything cute in Gladrags you better get it for me." Arlo pouts. 

Amara snorts. "Fat chance of that happening but I'll see what I can do. Caio, my love." 

"See you, Blank." Graham smiles slightly. 

"Bye Blank." Adrian gives her a kilowatt smile. 

It was even more depressing seeing another lot of people she knew go past. 

Arlo sighs, turning back to the castle, ignoring McGonagall's searing gaze, and trudging along. 

"Blank?"

She lifts her miserable head. 

"Hi." She faintly smiles at Cedric. 

"Aren't you headed into town?" 

"Banned. McGonagall will throttle me if I step past these walls." 

Cedric grimaces. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Arlo blinks. Why would she tell him? 

"Do you want me to keep you company?" Cedric offers. 

Arlo gives him a once over. He's not with his friends or surrounded by people. For once he's alone. He could be dressed to stay in or go out judging by his loose jeans and black three-quarter zip up. She seriously considers it.  _ No, it's just Diggory being kind. He'd extend the offer to anyone.  _

"You should go out and get some fresh air. Do some things. Before Tuesday." Arlo resolves as confidently as she can. 

Before the first task. 

"Are you sure?" Cedric enquires sceptically. 

"Of course. Have some fun. It won't be a fun year." Arlo can't help but be gloomy. 

Cedric shakes his head. "This won't do." 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

Arlo opens the door slightly, squinting out the gap. 

"Come on." She slips out and holds it open to let Cedric through. 

"When I said this won't do, I thought we were going to play quidditch or practice  _ aguamenti protego _ or something,  _ not _ sneak into Hogsmeade through some dusty tunnel." Cedric coughs slightly, shaking his jumper out, though he's grinning. 

"Well, here we are." Arlo shrugs, dusting herself off and slinging a rather large hat on which covered half her face. "Come on." 

"How did you know about that?" Cedric whispers as they sneak into the storefront of Sprintwitches.

Arlo shrugs. "Found it in third year. Sometimes it's there, sometimes it's not." 

"How bizarre," Cedric mutters while Arlo rifles through the pile of Quidditch gloves before procuring her favourite brand. 

"Do you want anything?" Arlo offers. "A snitch or something?" 

Cedric politely refuses. "No, no. Thanks but I brought money." 

"My coaches buy me things." Arlo comments offhandedly, "Maybe that's not the norm." 

"Probably because you're the baby of the team." Cedric chuckles. "When's your birthday?" 

"We don't know exactly...but..." Arlo stiffens. She never told anyone about her birthday, not even Amara. Cedric notices her hesitation, swallowing thickly with regret. 

"I shouldn't have-" He stumbles over his words, "it nosey-I-" 

"No, it's a normal question." Arlo shakes her head. "It's just- I don't have an actual birthday, to be honest. We put it on the day O'Hare and Hooch found me. August 27th. I know I was around eight when they found me but I can't for the life of me remember my real day." 

"That's,"  _ heartbreaking  _ "alright. Doesn't matter when the birthday is, as long as you get to celebrate your life." Cedric smiles. 

"I grew up alright despite the circumstances, didn't I?" Arlo voices exact his thoughts with that playful grin that rarely meets her eyes. 

Cedric rolls his eyes with amusement. "Not good, not bad, just decent." 

Arlo fakes offence as she wanders to the counter. "Ouch, Diggory." 

The dopey cashier obliviously rings up the items, clearly, her floppy bucket hat was working. 

"Thanks," Arlo murmurs under her hat before turning to Cedric.

"Where to next?" Cedric ponders. "Honeydukes? Zonkos? You obviously can't go to the Three Broomsticks, it's always teeming with Hogwarts staff."

"You should go and have a drink. I'll buy some chocolate and head back soon. Can't have Minerva getting suspicious; she's scarily perceptive." 

"But I want to go to Honeydukes." Cedric almost pouts. Was she trying to get rid of him? 

Arlo kisses her teeth. "I thought you'd want a butterbeer over anything from Honeydukes. My guess was off." 

"What gave you that impression?" Cedric asks curiously, trying to keep up with Arlo inconspicuously weaving down the high street. 

"Just saw you as a pub and  _ drink with the lads _ kind of guy. What about those two you're friends with? They're jacked." 

"Will and Sander? They're beaters." Cedric is surprised she'd noticed them. "They are pub kind of guys. You're right." 

_ So am I. I don't know why I'm following you.  _

"Makes sense," Arlo mutters as she enters the shop, biting down a smile at the cramped space with its tacky mint green paint and white and black checkered tiles, an awful but endearing clash with the rainbow array of confectionary. 

"What do you like?" She whispers to Cedric, conscious of the obvious crowd of Hogwarts students, thankfully mostly third years by the looks of it. 

Cedric falters. He never really had a sweet tooth and his mother always told him that sweets weren't good for him. He'd only ever tried Lola's pumpkin pasty... _ disgusting _ ...and a stodgy cauldron cake which made him feel rather bloated. That was first year. And of course, Bertie Bott's beans, and Cedric never seemed able to pick out a flavour which was more agreeable than toothpaste. 

"Ced!" His eyes widen as Ernie calls out over the shop, accompanied by Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott. "What are you doing here?" 

"Hi, Ern. Hi Justin. Hi Hannah." Cedric's eyes flicker to Arlo, who had miraculously blended into the crowd by the chocolate fountain. "What do you mean why am I here?" 

"You hate sweets! Sander says Lola always has to drag you here by the-" Cedric's eyes widen, instantly shushing him. He glances across the shop, Arlo's amused grin very obvious. She'd certainly heard. 

"I don't." Cedric denies. "I love 'em. Just not the kind Lola likes." 

"Whatever you say," Ernie responds dubiously. "How come you're not with the others?" Ernie's voice drops lower. "Are you with Cho Chang?" 

The fourth year glances around the shop expectantly. Cedric forcefully chuckles. 

"I felt like being alone. Before the Tournament, y'know? Anyway, it was nice to see you guys." Cedric ushers his fellow Hufflepuffs off, avoiding Ernie's suspicious look. He releases a breath he didn't realise he was holding when they finally leave the store. 

"So you  _ are  _ a Three Broomsticks kind of guy," Arlo smirks, bucket filled with food. "Why did you lie to me?" 

"I didn't lie." Cedric insists. "Sander's always telling him stuff to make me look bad. I love sweets. I have a really sweet tooth. See?" He plucks a sample from its taster dish and chews, willing his jaw not to lock or face crumple as the taste Aniseed envelops his tongue. 

"Those are disgusting," Arlo mutters. "You like the unpopular stuff, huh?" 

Cedric nods enthusiastically. "I do indeed." 

"That won't do, Diggory." Arlo clicks her tongue. "Your golden boy image won't last long if people hear your favourite Honeydukes product is the Aniseed balls. They'll think you're rather...psychotic." 

Cedric's shoulders slump. He'd gotten himself in a tangle of fibs and what exactly for?

Arlo holds up her bucket, which is brimming with all sorts. "I'm going to pay for this and head back to the castle." 

"What about me?" Cedric responds automatically. 

Arlo serves him a blank look. "Use that pretty head of yours and do what you want. I'm not your babysitter, Diggs." 

"I'll come back with you." 

Arlo smirks knowingly. "Atta boy. Coach Blank knows best right?" 

Cedric's face scrunches with doubt. "Hm, I'm not sure about th-ow." 

Arlo half-heartedly slaps his arm as they arrive at the counter. It takes a long while to bag up her stuff and she gains five stamps on her loyalty card and thus receives a free packet of Aniseed Balls. Cedric tries not to grimace when she hands them to him. 

"How are we getting back?" Cedric whispers. Arlo's eyes lift to the ceiling. 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

Cedric dumps the bags on the floor in exhaustion, sprawling on the carpet. 

"That tunnel took a lot longer than the one to Sprintwitches." He moans. 

"Thanks for carrying our stuff." 

" _ Our  _ stuff?" Cedric repeats. 

Arlo humans in confirmation. "I bought everything good in Honeydukes for you to try. But mostly for me to eat." 

Cedric pauses. "Why would you do that?" 

Arlo shrugs. "Because I'm bored. And you're the only company I have." 

"Charming," Cedric mutters, rolling onto his back. He studies the Slytherin common room. It's dim, a stark contrast to the almost eternally bright Hufflepuff common room, black leather sofas instead of fuzzy yellow, more brown marble than plants. In fact, no plants except the rather lifeless ivy draped between some pillars. But he kind of likes it. It's a nice different. 

"Do you want to see the big windows that look into the lake? Sometimes the giant squid says hi." 

Cedric shudders, throat suddenly tight. He's glad that the dark green shutters have been pulled over them. 

"No. I'm good." 

Arlo pokes at the fireplace, satisfied as the flames roar a bit more. "Suit yourself." 

She flops on a sofa, staring at Cedric splayed on the floor with his eyes closed. "Comfy?" 

"Very." 

"You seem at home." Arlo almost smiles. "Fancy becoming a Serpent?" 

"I do look good in green." Cedric grins, eyes still closed. One pops open after something hits his chest.

"You must have tried a chocolate frog before?" 

Cedric grimaces at the triangular packaging. "They look too alive. But my friend Samantha likes them, she collects the cards." 

"Who's that?" Arlo tilts her head curiously. 

"Blishwick? One of my closest friends. She's a prefect." 

Arlo blinks. "Oh. The one chasing the other guy at lunch that day." 

"Yeah. That's her." Cedric mutters, tossing the frog packet back to her. "I think I'll throw up if I try that." 

Arlo rolls her eyes. "Triwizard champion my arse." 

"Hey!" Cedric lours whilst something long smacks his cheek. He fishes it out of his lap. "Jelly slug?" 

"Don't tell me you hate these too?" Arlo sighs. "Or are these Samantha's favourite as well?" 

"Funny you should say that but they are. And I know I hate Lola's favourites too, which are Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes." 

Arlo's nose scrunches. "I like Lola but that's disgraceful." 

Cedric chuckles. "Agreed." 

"Try the slug." Arlo's eyes narrow. "They're the most popular product." 

Cedric hesitantly bites into it. It wasn't slimy at all, a rather pleasant sour-sweetness touches his palate. 

"It's good." He admits, catching the packet as she lobs it at him. 

"Keep it. Now..." Arlo rifles through the bag. "Here." 

"Chocoballs?" Cedric sniffs it. "Sander likes these." 

"But do you? That's the purpose of today." Arlo gestures for him to eat it. He tries a little, chewing thoughtfully and shrugs. "It's edible." 

Arlo rolls her eyes and leans forward. "You don't want to finish it, do you?" 

"No." Cedric sighs, surprised as she swipes it and chews, he tries not to focus on the way she lightly sucks cream off her fingertip. 

"Next." Arlo announces, "If you like Firewhisky then you'll like these." 

"Chocolate Cauldron?" Cedric reads aloud. 

"Let me guess, it's Bob's favourite or maybe Nancy's?" Arlo sarcastically drawls as he pries it open and takes a bite. Cedric grins as his mouth bursts with the smoothness of chocolate and the satisfying warmth of liquor. 

"I really like this one." He almost beams, taking another bite and groaning slightly. Arlo shifts, clearing her throat. 

"Well, that's a shocking turn of events. Diggory can do more than tolerate something." 

Cedric takes another bite, giving her a dirty look. "Ha ha." 

"I think you'll like butterbeer fudge too." Arlo tosses him the package. 

"What do you like?" Cedric enquires, ripping into the fudge with newfound eagerness. 

"I like plain chocolate bars. And Crystallised Pineapple. And Fizzing Whizzbees because I like the idea of being able to fly." 

"I'll remember that," Cedric mutters. "You want to fly without a broom?" 

Arlo nods. "Sometimes at the Astronomy tower, I'm tempted to jump off." 

Cedric's eyes widen. "To try and fly?" 

"Why else? To off myself?" Arlo rolls her eyes as if he'd said something ridiculously stupid and stretches. Cedric's eyes divert as a slither of her stomach appears. She claps her hands. "Did you do all your dragon research, by the way?" 

"I did." Cedric nods. 

"Let's hear." Arlo settles back against the armrest. Cedric was still sat on the floor, head against the opposite one by her feet. 

"Their eyes are sensitive because there's no Dragon Hide. So maybe..." 

"Conjunctivitis Curse?" Arlo offers. 

Cedric considers it seriously. "Don't you think that would piss it off more? Or maybe panic it? What if it starts thrashing around and throwing flames at the spectators?" 

"Well...I'm out of ideas." Arlo shrugs, teeth clamping onto a jelly slug. 

Cedric sighs then let out a groan of frustration, his head dips forward, accidentally brushes her toes. "It won't react to a stunning spell will it?" 

"'Course not. Probably would feel like a tickle.." Arlo snorts, pulling her leg back. "You need to distract it somehow. Then attack." 

"Attack?" Cedric grimaces. 

"Well, I don't think they'd want you to kill the dragon. But I don't have a clue what they'd actually want you to do with a dragon involved...it could be a basilisk." 

"It's not going to be a basilisk." He kisses his teeth. 'And I agree, I don't think they'd want us to hurt the dragon. Or I hope not." Cedric murmurs.

Arlo sighs, crossing one leg over the other. "Your defence is a lot better. Your charms are up to par. And you're talented at Transfiguration- maybe almost better than me." 

Cedric glances up with a smug expression. Arlo scowls. 

"I said  _ almost maybe _ ...hold on. Transfiguration perhaps?" 

"I'm not good enough to switch a dragon. I bet McGonagall couldn't even do that without a struggle." Cedric chuckles. 

Arlo chews thoughtfully. "Just think about how to distract it. I guess you won't know how exactly to do it until the day but you've got a solid skillset." 

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." 

Arlo scoffs, chucking the jelly slug at his head.

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

Arlo and Amara saunter to morning Charms, both surprisingly awake and on time. 

"Be my partner today, Zabini. I'm scared Lee Jordan will end up injuring me."

Amara rolls her eyes with amusement. "I think you'd more likely injure him." 

Arlo clicks her tongue but doesn't argue as she swings through the door. She ruffles the twins' hair, who are slouched over their desks tiredly and winks at Lee who's attempting to chat up Angelina by the looks of it. 

Arlo yawns, sluggishly turning until something catches her eye. "What Digg-" She pauses. "What happened?" 

"Someone diffindo'd my bag on my way here. It's brand new as well." Cedric groans. "Bloody fantastic start to the day." 

Arlo's eyes narrow as she scours the classroom, Cedric's eyes widen at her rising wand. 

"No Blank. No one here. No need to jinx anyone." 

"Boring." Arlo sighs as he approaches her with ink splattered books and a wad of parchment, some had even seeped into his quills. 

"My Advanced Transfiguration...Pince will kill me." Cedric laments, hand raking through his hair in annoyance. Arlo suppresses a giggle as black ink stains his mousy curls. 

She taps the stack of parchment and it immediately clears, same with his book. The spots lift from his quills and torn bag. 

"The Ministry, those incompetent fucks, haven't got back to me on my tough stain removing charm yet. So I can't disclose.  _ Reparo _ ." 

The bag threads back together, practically in the condition when Cedric bought it. 

"All done." Arlo nods. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Cedric hurriedly says as Flitwick enters the class, positively beaming. "You're the best coach."

"Don't make me hurl, Diggory. Run along." Arlo shoos him away, rolling her eyes. 

"Who'd diffindo Diggory's bag?" Lee snorts as he walks past. "That's such a younger year antic." 

Arlo shrugs. "Beats me." 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

It was morning break, Cedric and his friends in the courtyard as usual. 

"Ced?" 

"Yes, Sam?" He mumbles, peacefully resting on Will's lap with his eyes closed. 

"I heard something rather interesting in Charms this morning." 

"Did you now?" Cedric responds disinterestedly. He'd always been rather unmoved by castle gossip. 

"It pertains to you." She hisses, slapping his leg. 

Cedric grumbles, tilting his chin up and finally looking at her. Will chuckles, mussing up his hair. 

"Patricia says that you weren't seen with Cho this weekend." 

"Hold on," Sander breaks away from his chat with Lola, cutting in suspiciously. "Ern said he saw you in Honeydukes. I thought you were with her." 

"Honeydukes?" Lola scowls. "You always drag your feet and complain if I even suggest it but you'll happily go with a girl you fancy? I'm wounded, Cedric Eldritch Diggory." 

"Fuck." Will clamours with laughter. "Not the middle name too." 

" _ Lorlaline Jacinta _ ," Cedric scoffs back, checking to see if anyone had overheard his tragic full name, "seriously? That was low." 

"Where were you?" Samantha insists. 

Cedric groans. "Nowhere." 

"You went to Hogsmeade alone, stayed alone,  _ willingly _ went to Honeydukes and you didn't even come for a pint with us? I'm also wounded, Cedric El-" Sander winces as the prefect batters him in the stomach with his thick hardback. 

"Shut it, you lot. I'm tired." 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

"Blank!" 

Arlo blinks whilst footsteps tear towards her. 

"Hi, Potty. You alright?" 

"Have you seen Cedric?" Harry pants. 

Arlo raises an eyebrow at his urgent tone. "Not since morning Charms. He's usually around though." 

Harry exhales frustratedly. 

"Is something the matter?" 

"It's just- nothing." Harry forces a smile. "Sorry to both you." 

Arlo's brow furrows. "Haz," She glances around, "you're sorted right? For the first task?" 

Harry blinks. "Y-yeah. Why?" 

Arlo hesitates. "I did an Arithmantic prediction and I think it will be dragons. Just a heads up because... I don't want you to die." 

Harry's jaw unhinges, he takes a step back. "B-blank...are you a seer? Or a...mind reader?" 

Her eyes widen. 

"You know about the dragons? How?" She asks lowly. 

"I saw." He whispers back. "Come on, help me find Cedric. He's the only one who doesn't know yet." 

"Sure." She shrugs, following after his purposeful steps. 

Arlo suddenly frowns. "Pots?" 

"Yeah?" He turns expectantly. 

"You wouldn't happen to have diffindo'd Diggory's bag this morning by chance?" 

Harry gawks. "You're a mind reader, aren't you?" 

༻⋇✦⋆✦⋇༺

No one taunts Harry as he walks beside Arlo Blank, they reach the outdoor corridors of the Middle Courtyard in complete peace. 

"Everyone's scared of you." Harry mutters. "I heard you've been confiscating those badges. Thanks for that." 

Arlo hums indifferently. "Anyone with half a brain knows you were forced into this." 

Harry snorts. "Tell that to Ron." 

"You fell out with Ron?" Arlo clicks her tongue. "Boys, boys. Fickle things you are." 

Harry sighs, scanning the grassy centre. "There he is." 

"Have fun." Arlo coos. 

"Blank." Harry whines. "Come with me. They're scary." 

Arlo glances at the crowd of sixth year Hufflepuffs surrounding Cedric. 

"The boy who lived," Arlo mutters, trailing after Harry. "Fucking pussy." 

The group jeers as Harry plants his feet right in front of them. 

"Read the badge, Potter." Sander jeers.

"Can I have a word?" Harry sighs, eyes on Cedric. 

Cedric shifts up with surprise, swinging his feet to the floor. Harry looked rather desperate.

"Alright." He shrugs, following him a little distance away. 

"You stink Potter!" He hears Will heckle, suppressing a half disproving, half-amused smile. 

Meanwhile, Arlo has reached the group, arms crossed and face blank. 

"Come on, Ce-" 

Their malevolent grins fade. Arlo cocks an eyebrow. 

"Oh please, don't stop at my expense." She smiles coldly. 

No one says anything. Arlo scans the cluster. Cedric's two beater friends, the girl prefect, two other boys she'd never seen in her life and Lola Godfrey. Lola was the only one without one of those stupid badges. 

"Nice day, isn't it?" Arlo comments chirpily, using her wand to tuck some hair behind her ear. 

They wince, particularly those at the front. She eyes Samantha's prefect badge and chuckles. 

"It's ironic to wear both of those at once." She drawls. 

Samantha swallows, clearing her throat. "I think it's ironic for you to comment on how a prefect should act." 

Arlo smiles.  _ A back chatter. How exciting.  _

"You're right." She chuckles offhandedly. "Silly me. I forgot about Henrietta. Did Potter call you a slut?" 

Samantha blinks. "I'm sorry?" 

"I'm just wondering why you've taken it upon yourself to hate him so vigorously." Arlo muses. "He's not done much for the school except saved it from closing three times." 

They stare back blankly. 

"Mhm. You wouldn't have a school to salivate over Diggory in if Potter wasn't around. You Puffs, so loyal that it makes you stupidly dense." Arlo tuts, shaking her head. "I thought you lot were the nice ones, eh? What's with bullying the fourteen-year-old?" 

Arlo grins, stepping back and admiring her handiwork. 

"Well, I suppose I'm not one to talk about being nice so if you'll excuse me." She waves, winking at the one she remembers to have threatened before. Will pales. They all release a long breath as she slinks away. 

"Fuck me. That was terrifying." Sander exhales. "You're an idiot, Sam." 

Samantha scoffs. "Oh please, she didn't do anything to us." 

Cedric wanders back with a disappointed sigh. 

"Guys, can you stop with the ba-" 

He frowns even more. 

"What's wrong, Ced? What did he say?" Will asks with concern. 

Cedric's bewildered. "Why do your badges say  _ grovelling for Diggory's cock society _ ?" 

"What?" Sander asks dumbly, glancing down at his badge. His mouth parts in shock. 

"Fuck." Will gasps, grimacing at the picture of him begging on his knees while Cedric stands over him with a bored expression. 

"Why isn't it coming off?" Samantha freaks, yanking at the badge. 

Lola snorts as Phil and Michael try to tug off each other's badges. 

"Oh Samantha, you landed yourself and the others in some hot water." She teases smugly. She'd told them those badges were nasty a dozen times before.   
"Shut up, Godfrey." Sander hisses. "Fuck. Anyone know a counterspell?"   



End file.
